Visite guidée au paradis
by artemis69
Summary: HPDM,SBRL Toute sa vie, il s'était imaginé le paradis comme un lieu où il pourrait enfin se reposer. Mais non, il fallait toujours que tout aille de travers. Même mort il avait fallu que la fouine vienne lui gâcher la vie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Ils ne sont pas à moi, et tant mieux pour eux

**Couple:** HPDM, SBRL et d'autres

**Dédicace:** A **Kevin**. Parce que à la question « Comment tu vois le paradis toi ? » posée en rapport avec cette fic, il m'a fait la plus belle et la plus vraie des réponse que je n'ai jamais eu « Le paradis? La même vie que maintenant en ne gardant que les sourires francs et sincères » (y a un poète méconnu caché sous ces cheveux XD)

Donc cette dédicace est aussi pour vous, lecteurs et surtout revieweurs, dont chaque commentaire est un bout de paradis à lui tout seul. Merci pour votre soutient.

**Note:** J'espère que ce texte vous plaira. C'est une fic à chapitre dont la suite n'est pas encore écrite. Mais si l'idée plait, je me ferais un plaisir de me motiver pour écrire

Merci d'être là

**Chapitre1**

Explosion, sang, peur. Fond sonore uniquement composé de hurlements de terreur et de gémissements de douleur. Une guerre parmi tant d'autre, avec son lot de blessés et de victimes.

Et en son centre, une prophétie se réalisait, deux êtres se battaient.

L'élu de la lumière combattait le maître des ténèbres.

Une aura dorée tentait tant bien que mal de repousser une aura noire

Harry Potter tentait de vaincre Lord Voldemort

Recouverts de sang et de boue, les deux ennemis haletaient, la baguette le long du corps. Ils se redressèrent lentement, ne détournant pas un instant leur regard de celui de l'autre. Blessés, exténués, ils étaient plongés dans une bulle qui se résumait à l'être en face d'eux et cette idée fixe : tuer ou être tué.

Un silence tendu et une immobilité angoissante. Chaque geste était mesuré, calculé. Chaque ombre passant dans le regard était observée, décortiquée et analysée. Un combat à la fois physique et psychologique.

Tout se joua en un instant.

Un cri terrifié se fit entendre à gauche de Harry. Une voix qu'il connaissait bien, mais qu'il n'avait jamais entendue parée de ce ton angoissé. Il détourna son regard une demi seconde par réflexe.

Cela suffit largement au seigneur des ténèbres pour lancer le sort mortel, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres émaciées. Et Harry put voir le sortilège d'un vert éclatant accompagné de son bruit si caractéristique fondre droit sur lui.

Il avait échoué.

Mais une ombre bien connue s'éleva soudain entre la mort et le brun.

Une silhouette aux cheveux d'un blond blanc, poisseux de sang, à la peau pâle meurtrie et aux yeux gris écarquillés, comme surpris. Il s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit mat, sans qu'aucun son ne soit sorti de sa bouche.

Draco Malfoy reposait à ses pieds au cœur d'un écrin de sang et de boue

Malfoy était mort. Malfoy était mort pour lui. Malfoy était mort pour toujours. Malfoy était mort et il ne le reverrait jamais.

C'était tout simplement impossible. Malfoy serait toujours là, il était une des constantes de sa vie. Cette fouine était increvable, il allait se relever et se foutre de sa gueule si jamais il s'inquiétait ne serait ce qu'une seconde sur lui

C'est donc fort de cette idée que Harry Potter leva sa baguette et prononça distraitement le sortilège interdit et irrémédiable.

Voldemort fixait toujours le cadavre de l'avorton qui s'était interposé entre lui et sa victoire. Aussi ne put il rien faire quand il fut à son tour frappé par l'avada kedavra. Et il alla lui aussi s'écraser au sol, enfin neutralisé.

Harry Potter ne perdit pas de temps et se dirigea immédiatement vers la silhouette inanimée de sa nemesis qui ne se décidait décidément pas à se relever pour le railler un peu. Et il refusait complètement d'écouter cette partie de son cerveau qui hurlait qu'il était le seul à n'avoir jamais survécu à un sortilège de mort.

Un flash vert.

Harry eut le temps d'apercevoir à la limite de son champ de vision Bellatrix, les traits déformés par la rage et la douleur.

Puis plus rien.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le néant disparut progressivement. Les sensations repeuplèrent doucement son corps.

Harry sentit sous lui un matériau moelleux et doux. Un silence de mort régnait autour de lui et une lumière forte filtrait à travers ses paupières closes.

Bon, inspection générale. Avec délicatesse, il testa chacun de ses membres. Tous lui obéirent à la perfection. Aucune douleur ni paralysie. Il s'en était mieux sorti que ce qu'il pensait.

Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et tomba sur un ciel d'un bleu limpide. Il était à l'extérieur ? Mais combien de temps était il resté là ? La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le ciel d'Angleterre celui-ci était lourd et remplis de nuages noirs.

Il se redressa doucement et une fois qu'il fut sur ses deux jambes, il essaya de se situer.

Sous ses pieds se trouvait une matière étrange, à mi chemin entre la plume et la fumée. S'il n'avait pas su que les nuages étaient impossibles à toucher, Harry aurait juré qu'il était actuellement juché sur l'un d'entre eux. Etrange en tout cas.

Tout l'endroit était recouvert de cette moquette d'un nouveau genre. Et au fond, il vit une foule compacte, massée autour d'un immense objet doré.

Bon, de tout évidence il n'était plus sur le champ de bataille. Ni en Angleterre d'ailleurs.

Et les sensations étaient beaucoup trop réalistes pour que se soit un rêve ou une hallucination.

Une impression de manque le mettait mal à l'aise, et il mit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir mettre un nom dessus.

Le silence.

C'était un silence beaucoup trop…silencieux. Le battement régulier ne pulsait plus à ses oreilles.

Vaguement paniqué, Harry posa sa main sur son torse. Rien, pas la moindre petite pulsation. Pas de pouls non plus, constata t'il en touchant son poignet.

Mais comment pouvait il être en vie avec son cœur en panne ?

Il regard autour de lui : le sol cotonneux, l'objet brillant, le cœur arrêté….

Aaaah d'accord. Le flash vert lui repassa furtivement dans la tête.

Ainsi c'était ça la mort ? C'était moins terrible que ce que lui racontait l'oncle Vernon. C'était même plutôt chouette ici, pas de douleur, pas de méchant psychopathe… D'ailleurs d'après le décor, il devait avoir hérité du paradis. Sympa.

C'était beau, c'était calme, ça semblait…… terriblement ennuyeux. Il sentait qu'il allait passer une éternité aussi pénible qu'un double cours de Binns.

« Potter ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? Ne me dit pas que tu as clamsé avant de tuer l'autre malade ! » S'exclama une voix trop connue

Apparemment le séjour allait s'avérer plus mouvementé que prévu….

« Malfoy, puis je te faire remarquer qu'étant également mort, tu n'es pas vraiment en position pour critiquer. Quand à Voldemort, je n'aurais pas voulu le priver de ce magnifique voyage »

Malfoy sembla un instant désarçonné mais il retrouva vite son petit sourire narquois

« Comme quoi, tu peux te révéler utile parfois… Mais ne nous met pas dans le même sac Potter. Moi je suis mort héroïquement en te protégeant de mon corps. Je serais désormais traité en héro. Toi je parie que tu es mort comme un imbécile »

Harry rougit et détourna le regard

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles Malfoy. Quand au fait de devenir un héro, je te rappelle que tu es mort, tu auras du mal à aller chercher ta médaille »

Draco médita un moment cette phrase, puis haussa les épaules, gracieusement cela va sans dire, et se mit en marche.

Harry observa un instant sa nemesis s'éloigner tranquillement. Cependant, après avoir parcouru une certaine distance, Draco s'arrêta. Il se retourna, se pincant l'arrête du nez

« Potter, t'as l'intention de t'enraciner ici ? »

« Gné ? »

« Putain, même mort t'es toujours aussi con. A ton avis, si il y autant de peuple là bas, ça vaut pas le coup d'aller voir ? »

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte et emboîta le pas à Malfoy. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il avoue que le blond avait raison.

Ils apprirent très vite qu'il n'y avait pas de notion de temps et d'espace ici. Ainsi, le trajet parut durer une seconde comme mille ans et ils eurent autant l'impression de rester sur place que d'avoir parcouru des kilomètres. Etrange sensation que voilà.

Ils arrivèrent enfin vers le troupeau d'humains qu'ils avaient repéré auparavant. L'objet doré se révéla être une porte immense, sculptée et trèèès loin d'eux.

En effet, ils se retrouvèrent coincés dans une file d'attente gigantesque. Ici il y avait de tout, hommes, femmes et autres créatures magiques, de tous âges et de toutes nationalités. De tous temps aussi, remarqua Harry en observant un groupe de colons discuter tranquillement avec un romain, alors qu'une femme tout droit sorti du XV siècle s'extasiait devant la qualité de la chevelure d'un homo erectus qui lui répondait par des « Nestor » enthousiastes en montrant les dentelles de sa robe. Deux Gobelins parlaient de la guerre que chacun avait vécu, avec six cents ans de différence Et des milliers d'autres anachronismes de ce genre se déroulaient sans que personne ne semble s'en étonner.

Harry, avec sa patience habituelle, était déjà fatigué à l'idée du temps qu'ils allaient mettre à atteindre la porte. Et Draco avec son arrogance habituelle attrapa le brun par le bras, les dégagea de la foule avec une délicatesse toute malfoyenne et les doubla ensuite sans aucun remord.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement au pied de l'immense porte et ils s'approchèrent d'un homme vêtu d'une toge blanche et qui semblait étrangement transparent. Jusque là, tous les morts qu'ils avaient aperçut ressemblaient trait pour trait à des humains.

Le regard ennuyé que l'homme posa sur lui coupa court à ses réflexions. Un œil argenté et un doré le scannèrent puis leur propriétaire déclara d'une voix atone :

« Monsieur James Potter, tué d'un sortilège de mort après avoir tourné le dos à un ennemi. 986 points de karma. »

« Heu, peut être » répondit Harry, ne sachant absolument pas ce que l'on attendait de sa part, tout en lançant un regard noir en coin à Malfoy, qui se bidonnait en silence

L'homme claqua de la langue, agacé

« Connaissance à Heaven ? »

« Pa…Pardon ? » balbutia Harry, complètement perdu

« Avez-vous des proches décédés que vous souhaiteriez revoir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr » s'exclama soudain Harry, fou de joie. « Mes parents et mon parrain »

« Leurs noms ? »

« Lily et James Potter et Sirius Black »

Harry perçut le regard étonné que lui jeta Draco à la mention de ce nom, mais il resta concentré sur l'homme qui cherchait quelque chose dans un énorme livre posé sur un socle à ses côtés.

« Hmmmm, c'est possible en effet. Monsieur Potter, voici votre clé. Votre nouvelle adresse est le numéro 7 du quartier du panthéon »

Harry prit avec vénération la petite clé qu'on lui tendait.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy, mort d'un sortilège de mort en protégeant Harry James Potter. 902 points de karma. Connaissances à Heaven ? »

Draco réfléchi un instant et désigna Harry du doigt

« Lui »

« D'accord. Vous partagerez donc le 7 du quartier du panthéon avec monsieur Potter »

Le brun le regarda prendre calmement sa clé, les yeux exorbités.

Quoi, il allait devoir cohabiter avec Malfoy ? Mais c'était pas possible, pourquoi même mort fallait il que Malfoy lui pourrisse la vie ?

Brusquement, une voix parvint aux oreilles de Harry. Une voix douce et légèrement rocailleuse, qu'il connaissait bien. Même si elle semblait un peu différente.

Il pivota et tomba sur Remus Lupin, ex dernier survivant des maraudeurs, qui parlait calmement à un autre être, qui semblait le jumeau du leur, tout en s'emparant d'une petite clé

« Remus ?!! »

Le loup garou se retourna en entendant son prénom, et eut un sourire éclatant en voyant Harry. Celui-ci n'hésita pas une seconde et il se jeta à son cou, fou de joie. Avant de se souvenir que si Remus était là, c'est qu'il était mort aussi.

« Remus, que c'est il passé ? De quoi es tu mort ? »

« Ah ça… » Remus se frotta la nuque, les pommettes un peu rouges, visiblement gêné « J'avais un petit compte à régler avec Bellatrix. J'ai réussi à la tuer mais le souffle du sort que j'ai utilisé m'a propulsé en plein milieu d'un combat. Et puis, me voilà »

Harry éclata de rire. Sirius ne le lâcherait jamais avec ça !

Il prit soudain conscience de ce qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Remus

« Mais…Remus tu es jeune !! »

« Merci, j'apprécie Harry. Tu me trouvais vieux c'est ça ? » Fit le loup garou en haussant un sourcil amusé

« Mais non, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais tu as quoi ? Vingt ans ? »

« Je crois avoir compris qu'ici on se retrouvait avec l'apparence qui nous définissait le mieux. Pour toi ce sont tes 17 ans. Moi c'est la période de mes vingt ans, juste après Poudlard. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'il n'y a aucune personne de la file ou presque qui présente une blessure visible ? Pourtant beaucoup d'entre eux sont morts durant des guerres, assassinés ou d'accidents divers… »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé… »

« Comme d'habitude Potty, comme d'habitude » lança une voix traînante, rappelant douloureusement la présence de son propriétaire à l'esprit de Harry.

« Malfoy » soupira t'il d'une voix fatiguée

Il le regarda, entrouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et finit par se détourner avec un petit geste las de la main.

Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers l'immense porte, suivi de Remus et Draco, quelque peux perplexes devant le comportement du brun

Là, deux autres êtres semblables à ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vu faisaient passer les morts par une toute petite porte creusée dans le gigantesque édifice. Ils la passèrent, et furent ébloui par un flash blanc. Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, plus aucune trace de porte ou de file d'attente.

Ils étaient au milieu d'un immense rond point, dans ce qui ressemblait étrangement à une banlieue tranquille, avec ses maisons alignées et ses jardins bien entretenus.

Cinq routes formaient une étoile, et un panneau bleu vif indiquait la destination de chacune.

« Où êtes vous logés ? » demanda Remus

« Heu, un truc nommé panthéon je crois »

« Comme moi !! » s'exclama le loup garou avec un grand sourire. « Le panneau indique ce chemin, allons y et nous verrons bien »

Ainsi, après ce qu'il leur sembla une seconde, ils se retrouvèrent devant le numéro 7 où Draco et Harry étaient sensés vivre. Remus lui avait hérité du numéro 29, mais il décida de visiter avec les deux garçons leur nouvel habitat.

Mais avant même qu'ils furent rentrés, une voix joyeuse les interrompit. Une voix encore une fois bien connue…

« Donc tu comprend James, je suis persuadé que nous pourrions introduire le quidditch en Heaven et que… »

« Sirius ? » cria Harry stupéfait.

Le beau jeune homme qui passait au coin de la rue, plongé en pleine conversation avec trois autres personnes, tourna vers eux un regard poliment interrogatif. Son visage s'éclaira soudain et ses yeux pétillèrent.

Lui aussi était beaucoup plus jeune en apparence. A peu près aussi âgé que Remus, il portait ses longs cheveux noirs mi longs, et les mèches soyeuses lui chatouillaient doucement la nuque. Ses yeux noirs pétillaient et son visage aux traits fins était illuminé de joie.

Harry n'aurait jamais imaginé que Sirius ait pu être beau à ce point dans sa jeunesse

Il s'avança pour saluer son parrain. Celui-ci couru dans sa direction avec un cri de bonheur et…..le dépassa sans un regard. Pour se jeter dans les bras d'un Remus au sourire étincelant. Avant de l'embrasser à lui en aspirer l'âme

Okkkkk, alors là il allait falloir qu'on lui explique.

Sa mâchoire manqua de se décrocher en reconnaissant deux des auditeurs de Sirius. Un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et en bataille, des yeux marrons brillant derrière des lunettes rondes tenait délicatement la taille d'une magnifique jeune femme aux long cheveux roux et ondulés, aux yeux d'un vert émeraude irréel.

« Maman ? Papa ? » Fit Harry d'une voix étranglée. Dans sa bouche les mots ressemblaient étrangement à une langue étrangère.

Le jeune homme se dégagea de sa compagne et couru jusqu'au couple enlacé au sol, vite rejoint par sa femme, ignorant une fois de plus le pauvre Harry tétanisé.

Harry identifia le dernier. Petit, l'air timide, en train de tricoter ses doigts, un jeune Peter Pettigrow se tenait devant lui. Et il ne tarda pas à rejoindre le groupe

« Moonyyyy, enfin te voilà !! Tu m'as manqué !! » S'écria Sirius, daignant enfin se décoller de Remus le temps que celui-ci se relève. Ce qu'il fit sans difficulté avant d'accepter bien volontiers que le brun revienne se blottir dans ses bras.

« Roo, mus, tu était le dernier représentant des maraudeurs, tu aurais pu essayer de survivre plus longtemps quand même » le gronda gentiment James

« Et pour quelle raison ? » Répliqua Remus en fixant tous ses amis « Après tout, la guerre est finit, je n'avais plus de rôle la bas. Et vous me manquiez beaucoup trop »

Sirius ronronna, James sourit et Lily secoua doucement la tête. Le calme régna un instant sur la scène quand Lily s'écria

« Et mon bébé ? Qui veille sur Harry maintenant ? »

Sirius releva la tête, en alerte

« Nan, moony, ne me dit pas que tu as laissé Harry tout seul sur Terre ? Mais qu'est ce que… »

« Je suis là » les interrompit une voix plaintive

Tous se retournèrent vers Harry, qui avait un air légèrement désespéré.

Sirius poussa un hurlement hystérique qui fit reculer Harry d'un pas ou deux par précaution. Mais la furie se rua sur lui et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

« Harry, mon filleul adoré de moi !! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais là ? Oh mon dieu, mais ça veut dire que tu es mort !! Mais tu as quoi là, 17 ans ? C'est ta véritable apparence ? Oh non, ne me dis pas que tu es mort à cet âge ce serait trop triste !! Oh, je suis un parrain indigne, je ne mériterais pas de vivre et… »

« Tu es déjà mort Sirius » le coupa une voix grave « Maintenant j'aimerais voir de mon fils autre chose qu'une touffe de cheveux. Aurais tu l'amabilité de le lâcher ? »

A contre cœur, Sirius accepta et le brun reprit enfin une goulée d'air.

James scanna son fils de haut en bas, l'examinant consciencieusement. Harry commença à se tortiller sous le regard fixe, quand son père déclara

« Tu ressemble à une crevette. On ne vous nourris pas à Poudlard ? »

Il releva brusquement les yeux pour tomber dans ceux noisettes de sont père, brillant d'émotion. Harry sut qu'il allait faire quelque chose de puérile et totalement non viril, comme sauter au cou de son père ou pleurer. Voir les deux en même temps. Mais la voix chantante de sa mère l'en empêcha

« Crevette ? Tu peux parler James, tu as vu ta carrure. Allez pousses toi de là » Elle le bouscula sans délicatesse et fondit sur son rejeton. Celui-ci se retrouva soudain entouré des bras maternels, le nez plongé dans une chevelure rousse à l'odeur de vanille. Un bien être inconnu mais qu'il ne demandait qu'à connaître s'installa chez Harry quand il serra à son tour sa mère contre son cœur.

« Je suis heureuse de te retrouver mon chéri, même si les circonstance ne devraient pas être à la fête » chuchota elle tendrement.

James rejoint sa petite famille et ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux si semblables aux siens

« Tu nous as beaucoup manqué fiston tu sais ? »

Sirius et Remus étant retournés à leur occupation première et Draco et Peter ayant pudiquement détournés le visage, personne à part ses parents ne vit les larmes qui se mirent enfin à couler sur le visage de l'ex orphelin.

OOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooOOOOO

« Donc la guerre est gagné ? Voldemort est mort ? » Demanda Sirius, assit sur les jambes de Remus.

« Oui » répondit sobrement Harry

« C'est une bonne chose de faite » approuva Sirius avec un léger mouvement de la tête. « Maintenant, une question plus sérieuse. Depuis quand tu batifoles avec Malfoy exactement ? »

Harry s'étrangla avec le verre d'eau qu'il était en train de boire.

Tous étaient dans la maison de Remus et Sirius, lequel était en effet l'actuel habitant du numéro 29 du panthéon. Comment les anges – C'était apparement comme cela qu'on les appelait- avaient ils put savoir?

« Quoi ?!!? » Parvint à articuler Harry tout en essayant de retrouver une respiration qui ne ressemblerait pas à celle d'un asthmatique en pleine crise

« Snape a dut faire une crise cardiaque quand il a apprit que son neveux, un Malfoy pur jus, s'envoyait en l'air avec le mien » ricana Sirius

« Gouaa ? » croassa de nouveau le survivant. 'Malfoy' et 's'envoyer en l'air' dans la même phrase, c'était beaucoup trop pour son esprit.

« Un Malfoy ? Tu es le fils de Lucius Malfoy ? »

« Oui » répondit Draco d'une voix neutre

« Hum, je vois. C'est vrai que tu lui ressembles beaucoup. Bravo fiston, c'est une belle pêche que voilà !!! »

« ……….. »

« Mais dit moi Harry, après Dubois et Cédric, je pensais que tu préférais les gentils beaux gosses. Je ne peux nier que ton cher et tendre remplisse sans problème l'une des condition, par contre l'autre…. »

« Sirius, tais toi un peu. Il m'a l'air très bien ce garçon ! » Dit James en protégeant son « beau fils »

Quand la douce Lily Potter souhaita la bienvenu à Malfoy dans la famille, Harry n'eut qu'un seul regret : Celui de ne pas pouvoir se suicider.

_A suivre:_

Voilà voilà, vous venez de lire le premier chapitre d'une fic à chapitres sans but, si ce n'est celui de me détendre en l'écrivant.

Merci d'être là

Artemis, enterré sous le sapin (de noël )


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ils ne sont pas à moi, le papa noël ne m'a pas éxaucée T.T

**Couple:** HPDM,SBRL et d'autres

**dédicace: **A tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette fic, et en particulier aux personnes adorables qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review pour me dire ce qu'ils en pensent. Merci

**Note:** Bonjour, alors ce Noël? Vous n'avez pas trop abusé du chocolat XD

Donc je publie maintenant la suite de Visite guidée, parce que j'étais inspirée tout simplement (j'avais bien dit que les reviews m'inspiraient toujours )J'espère qu'elle vous plaira

**Chapitre 2**

****

« Comme je vous le disais, je ne suis pas avec Malfoy. Je préfèrerais m'arracher un bras avec les dents. Quant à toi la fouine, tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te marrer comme un con »

Toujours assis sur son haut tabouret au 29 quartier du panthéon, Harry tentait en vain de convaincre ses parents qu non, il ne sortait pas avec sa nemesis, laquelle ne l'aidant pas des masses. En effet, le blond jugeait le quiproquo très amusant, et plus Harry se justifiait plus son fou rire augmentait.

« Mais pourtant il m'a l'air parfait ce garçon, qu'est ce que tu lui reproches ? » Demanda James Potter

« Tout à fait » approuva la douce Lily Potter

Harry avait toujours rêvé de retrouver ses parents. Mais il n'avait jamais imaginé que leur discussion porterait sur rôle de Malfoy dans son futur mariage. Harry le voulant pour cible à fléchette pour détendre les invités Gryffondors, ses parents le voyant dans un rôle plus central. Le marié par exemple.

« Papa, c'est Malfoy » répliqua Harry comme si ça expliquait tout. Et effectivement, ça expliquait tout

« Et alors ? » répondit son père

« Comment te dire…. Imagines toi coucher avec Malfoy senior et Snape en même temps. Tu auras un aperçu de ce que vous osez imaginer »

« Je l'ai déjà fait » répondit James en haussant les épaules.

La mâchoire de Harry rejoignit violemment le sol alors que le rire de Malfoy s'étranglait brusquement dans sa gorge

« Quoa ? » couina le blond d'une voix de fausset, pâle comme un mort.

Le silence plana une seconde avant que James ne s'exclame

« Maaaais non, je vous charrie ! Ro, vous êtes vraiment trop crédules ! Draco c'est normal, tu es le fils de Lucius. Par contre Harry, avec un parrain comme Sirius je te pensais immunisé ! »

Malfoy sembla essayer tant bien que mal de chasser des visions apparemment terrifiantes. Le traumatisme risquait de ne pas partir avant un bout de temps.

Harry lui trouva la force de croasser

« Tu sais papa, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais passé beaucoup de temps avec Sirius. Il a passé quelques années à Azkaban, et il est mort rapidement après son évasion »

Sirius et James eurent un petit sourire triste. Remus resserra ses bras autour du corps de l'animagus dans un geste de possession. Il ne gardait visiblement pas de bons souvenirs de cette période.

Soudain, un détail revint à l'esprit de Harry. Il se retourna furieux vers le petit bonhomme au regard larmoyant.

« D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ? » Cracha t'il

« Eh bien, Peter est notre ami. Il est normal qu'il soit avec nous » répondit calmement James.

Harry sauta à bas de son tabouret et se dirigea furieusement vers le rat, qui se ratatina au fur et à mesure que le brun se rapprochait. Sirius s'interposa à la dernière minute entre Harry et sa future victime.

« Harry du calme »

« Du calme ? Du calme ? Mais Sirius, c'est à cause de cette enflure que tu as passé quatorze ans à Azkaban ! C'est à cause de cette ordure que tu as passé ta vie caché, pourchassé comme le pire des criminel ! C'est à cause de cette pourriture que j'ai été privé de mes parents durant dix sept ans !!! Et tu voudrais que je me calme ? » Sa voix avait progressivement augmentée, et la fin fut presque un cri. Mais Sirius ne se laissa pas impressionner et il ne bougea pas

« Harry écoute moi… »

Il fut coupé par une énorme bourrasque venue d'on ne sait où. Il chercha un instant du regard où il avait bien put laisser une fenêtre ouverte, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait jamais de vent à Heaven. Avec un soupir d'anticipation, il tourna son regard vers son filleul.

Il tomba sur un Harry Potter entouré d'un halo de magie d'un bleu crépitant, les yeux verts flamboyants et les cheveux malmenés par une bourrasque qu'il avait lui-même créée. Tous étaient plaqués au sol, cherchant à échapper aux vents violents.

« Tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres hein ? » fit Sirius avec un sourire crispé, un cadre venant de passer très très prêt de son épaule gauche.

« Mais, qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Harry paniqué en remarquant que sa magie devenue incontrôlable était en train d'envoyer voler à peu près tout ce qu'elle croisait. Ca en faisait des choses pointues, tranchantes et dangereuses dans les airs.

« Harry, il faut que tu te calmes » fit Sirius en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique. « Tu est énervé et ta magie se déchaîne. Le seul ennui, c'est que tu n'as plus ici les limites imposées par le corps. Résultat ta magie t'échappe. Essaye de te calmer »

« Facile à dire »Cri Harry pour se faire entendre au milieu de l'ouragan. Il essaya de respirer profondément et calmement et profondément. Le résultat ne fut pas très concluant.

« Putain potty, tu vas te contrôler un peu ? » Hurla la voix de Malfoy. Celui-ci s'était accroché au pied du buffet et tentait tant bien que mal de résister au vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

« Ah toi, ta gueule » cria Harry.

« Ca ça n'était peut être pas la meilleure chose à faire.. » Dit Remus

Avec un couinement terrifié, Malfoy fut arraché du sol par la tempête qui semblait soudain se concentrer sur lui. Il s'envola et alla s'écraser contre le mur avec un horrible bruit d'os. La tempête s'arrêta aussi brutalement qu'elle avait commencé et Harry paniqué se précipita au chevet de sa nemesis.

« Malfoy ?!!? Putain Malfoy !! »

Le blond se releva avec un regard noir et un grognement de douleur.

« Potter, tu n'as pas l'impression d'avoir des réactions un peu exagérée parfois ? » demanda t'il avec une grimace. Son bras gauche était tordu dans un angle assez étrange.

Harry retint un soupir soulagé qui aurait pu être mal interprété. Il jeta un regard sur sa nemesis et il sursauta. Le corps du blond était enveloppé d'une intense lueur dorée. Malfoy regarda abasourdi le phénomène, avant de crier, terrorisé

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais encore Potter ? »

« J'en……J'en sais rien, ma magie ne m'obéit plus ! »

La lumière finit par disparaître d'elle-même, laissant derrière elle un Malfoy en pleine forme et…complètement guéri

Celui-ci observa stupéfait son bras gauche qui avait retrouvé son aspect initial.

« Potter, je rêve ou ta magie m'a…..soigné ? »

Harry rougit et balbutia. Lily poussa un soupir ému et les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle. Celle-ci essuyait ses yeux avec un mouchoir sorti d'on ne savait où, blottie dans les bras de son mari. Tous les fixaient avec un regard entendu et un sourire attendri

« Heu….Il y a un problème ? » Les interrogea Harry, inquiet

« Non, ce n'est rien » renifla sa mère « C'est juste que vous formez un couple si mignon !! »

Allons bon, voilà qu'ils recommençaient à délirer

« Maman, je ne sors pas avec la fouine. Je vais devoir vous le répéter combien de fois ? »

« Mais pourtant ta magie… »

« Ma magie est devenue folle. D'ailleurs dois je te rappeler qu'avant de le soigner, pour une raison que j'ignore, ma magie l'a gentiment envoyé contre le mur ? Malfoy, dis lui toi aussi »

Malfoy sembla hésiter un instant, mais le regard noir d'avertissement que lui lança sa nemesis associé au souvenir cuisant de sa rencontre avec le mur réactivèrent son instinct de survie.

« Potty dit vrai madame. Je ne sors pas avec votre fils, je préférerais presque coucher avec Parkinson. Désolé »

« Tu ne sors pas avec Parkinson ? » demanda Harry en se retournant vers le blond, sincèrement étonné et oubliant complètement le pourquoi de la conversation initiale

« Bien sûr que non, où as-tu péché une idée pareille ? » répliqua le blond avec une mine dégoûtée

« Ben elle l'a répété en boucle à Ron pendant les cours de potion »

« Quoi ?! Mais je vais la tuer, comment ose t'elle répandre des rumeurs aussi peu crédibles ? Moi toucher cette…..fille ? »

« La tuer ? Malfoy si tu la tues elle va venir ici !! »

Une grimace de dégoût déforma les nobles traits du blond et Harry éclata de rire. Malfoy le suivit rapidement.

Le brun se calma vite en voyant que les yeux de sa mère commençaient à briller et qu'elle venait de faire réapparaître un mouchoir dans sa main.

« Hum, bref. Où en étais je ? Ah oui. Pourquoi Pettigrow est il ici ? C'est bien le paradis à ce que je sache ! »

Cette fois ce fut son père qui lui répondit d'une voix calme

« Non Harry, ici c'est Heaven. Ce n'est ni l'enfer, ni le paradis ni tout autre lieu religieux. Tous les morts viennent ici, quelques soient les choses qu'ils aient fait dans leur vie. La seule différence se situe au niveau des points de Karma »

Harry sembla méditer cette réponse tout en fusillant des yeux le Peter

« Je pense que je comprend… Mais cela n'explique pas le fait que vous lui ayez pardonné !! Il mérite de moisir dans son coin ! Il vous a tous trahi, il vous a vendu à Voldemort !! »

Dans l'assemblée, les seuls qui frémirent furent Pettigrow et Malfoy. Les maraudeurs avaient tous, chose exceptionnelle, des visages extrêmement sérieux.

« Harry… » Continua son père « Il faut que tu comprenne. Peter nous a peu être trahi. Mais nous sommes nous aussi coupables. Nous le savions faible, et nous connaissions sa tendance à rechercher une protection. Quand tu es né, nous l'avons mis à l'écart. Moi et Lily passions notre temps avec toi, tout comme Sirius et Remus qui vivait presque à la maison tellement Padfoot était gâteux. Nous avons laissé Peter seul au milieu de l'ordre, entouré de personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Nous aurions du nous en douter »

« Mais, ce n'est pas une raison !! » s'écria Harry, choqué « C'était votre meilleur ami papa ! Il n'a pas hésité une seconde a faire emprisonner Sirius pour se couvrir ! Il a aidé Voldemort à revenir à la vie !! Un véritable ami aurait préféré mourir !! »

Un vent violent passa brièvement dans la pièce, mais James posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son fils. Celui ce ferma les yeux et inspira un coup pour se calmer.

« Harry » dit Sirius en se dégageant doucement des bras de Remus « Nous savons tout ça tu sais. Mais comment t'expliquer ? Wormtail est un des maraudeurs, au même titre que James ou Remus. Si l'un d'eux nous avait trahi, nous l'aurions aussi pardonné. Ils sont tout pour nous Harry, il faut que tu comprenne ça. Je considère n'avoir plus de famille, et le maraudeurs sont tout ce qu'il me reste. Dis moi Harry. Si Ron ou Hermione te trahissait, comme Peter l'a fait. Ne serais tu pas capable de lui pardonner ? Oh bien sûr, ça ne s'est pas fait en un jour. Il nous a fallut beaucoup de temps pour passer au dessus de la rancœur. Mais que veux tu, nous sommes faible face à sa sale tête de rat… » Finit Sirius en riant, ébouriffant la tête de Peter, qui semblait terriblement mal à l'aise.

Harry fixait le rongeur, de la rancœur toujours plein les yeux. Avec un petit rire, Sirius poussa en avant l'animagus

« Allez Peter, c'est à toi. Montre nous tes talents »

Le dit Peter devint d'un rouge soutenu, n'osant pas lever les yeux sur Harry

« Je… hum. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas me pardonner. Après tout c'est de ma faute si tu as été orphelin pendant si longtemps. Je n'ai aucune excuse, mais je ferais n'importe quoi pour que tu comprennes à quel point je suis désolé. Mais je t'en supplie, ne me force pas à me séparer de mes amis »

Le rat fixait le sol, comme un enfant prit en faute. Sa voix et son corps tremblaient doucement, reflétant la terreur de leur propriétaire.

Bien malgré lui, Harry commença à le prendre en pitié

« Eh ben, c'est un bien beau discours worty !! » S'exclama James avec un sourire, avant de mettre une grande claque dans le dos de Peter qui failli l'envoyer rouler au sol. « Ca fait combien de temps que tu le répètes ? »

Peter grommela quelque chose que personne ne comprit, son teint ayant atteint une nuance de rouge assez impressionnante.

En voyant les sourires complices que s'échangeaient les maraudeurs, Harry se résigna. Lui n'avait pas pardonné à Peter, mais puisqu'ils semblaient tous tellement y tenir…

« J'ai une question. Comment es tu mort ? » Demanda Remus curieux « Je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un membre de l'ordre qui t'aurais tué »

Un silence assourdissant s'installa, avant que les rires retentissants de James et Sirius se fassent entendre. Appuyés l'un contre l'autre, ils luttaient visiblement pour rester debout. Même Lily pouffait dans sa main. Quand à Peter, il rougit encore plus, ce qui était un exploit.

« Alors ça Moony…….C'est… la question….à 10 000 gallions !! » Haleta Sirius entre deux rires

« Peter…Je peux savoir ce que tu as bien pu faire pour les mettre dans cet état ? » demanda Remus étonné

Le jeune homme se ratatina en baragouinant quelque chose que personne ne put comprendre. Ce fut James qui réussit le premier à pouvoir se calmer suffisamment pour expliquer aux nouveaux venus

« Hem… Peter nous a parlé d'une potion qu'il avait utilisé pour ressusciter Voldemort… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, pour voir si les autres comprenaient de quoi il parlait. Remus hocha la tête d'un air sombre alors que Harry fusillait le rat des yeux.

« Peter avait décidé de nous faire ressusciter. Il lui fallait apparemment plusieurs ingrédients. Il est même allé voler du sang à Snape, le seul ennemi qu'il nous connaisse » Le fou rire de Sirius reprit de plus belle alors que James tentait de se contrôler.

« Comme aucun de nous n'avait de 'serviteur' Peter a sacrifié son autre bras. Bien évidemment, comme nous n'avions pas d'horcruxes, nous ne sommes pas revenus à la vie. Mais comme personne n'était là pour le soigner, Peter est mort d'hémorragie »

Même Lily riait, et Sirius avait abandonné son combat contre la gravité et se roulait au sol, son rire si semblable à un aboiement emplissant l'air.

Harry et Remus fixaient, médusés, le pauvre Peter qui semblait au comble de la gêne. Remus se frappa le front et dit doucement

« Vraiment Peter, tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps »

OOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooOOOOOOOo

Harry et Malfoy avaient fini par quitter la maison de Remus et Sirius pour prendre possession de la leur, au 7.

La maison était belle. Il n'y avait pas d'autres adjectifs pour la qualifier. C'était un mélange équilibré entre le moderne et l'ancien. Quelques tableaux de maîtres ornaient les murs, et de grandes fenêtres faisaient pénétrer l'habituel soleil de Heaven dans l'habitat. Le salon était composé d'un ensemble de fauteuils et de canapé moelleux qui entouraient une table basse d'un noir brillant. La cuisine, immense et équipé des dernières technologies, formait un contraste élégant avec la salle de bain munie d'une douche et d'une baignoire gigantesque qui semblait faire jacuzzi, mais le tout dans un style plus ancien, en couleur ocre et or patiné.

Un escalier en bois noir, qui semblait contredire toutes les lois de la physique en ne reposant sur aucun pilier, menait au premier étage. Ici, trois chambres. Une bleu clair, une violette pâle et une, avec un lit double, au murs d'un blanc cassé.

« Eh ben » Fit Malfoy en admirant sa nouvelle demeure avec une moue appréciatrice « Ca a quand même un ou deux avantages de vivre avec le sauveur du monde »

« Oh Malfoy, ne commence pas. Si tu n'avais pas fait le con devant l'ange, je ne serais pas obligé de subir ta dédaigneuse présence pour l'éternité. C'est vraiment pas juste, pourquoi est ce que j'ai le droit à un tel châtiment ? Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de si terrible durant ma vie… »

Malfoy répliqua, légèrement vexé

« Sache Potty, que l'éventualité de t'avoir collé à mes basques ne m'enchante guère plus que toi. Cependant j'ai appris moi à me contrôler et j'espère que tu en feras autant »

« Te contrôler ? Malfoy, tu es un mangemort. C'est normal que tu sache te contrôler »

Le visage du blond se tordit de rage

« Un mangemort ? Potter, je n'ai jamais été un mangemort. Je n'ai pas de maître et je n'en aurais jamais. Contrairement à toi je ne lèche pas les bottes des plus fort pour sauver ma peau !! »

« Pardon ? » susurra Harry d'une voix polaire « Et ton père, il n'était pas un mangemort non plus ? Tu vas me dire que tu as vécu dans une famille qui adorait le serpent psychopathe et que toi tu t'es élevé seul contre eux ? »

« Oui, exactement »

« C'est fou comme tu n'es pas crédible Malfoy. Tu penses vraiment que je vais te croire ? »

« Mais voyons Potty, tu penses vraiment que ça m'importe que tu me crois ou non ? Je te hais Potty, et rien que l'idée de pouvoir te torturer a failli me convaincre de devenir mangemort »

Malfoy s'en alla après cette réplique dédaigneuse.

Mais une respiration précipitée et un « Malfoy » étranglé le firent se retourner, un air méprisant sur le visage. Vite remplacés par une panique incontrôlable.

Harry Potter était à genoux au sol, une main crispée sur le cœur et une souffrance infinie gravée sur chacun de ses traits. Sa respiration était difficile et il tremblait de tout son corps.

« Potter ?! Merde, Potter qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?! » S'écria le blond en courant jusqu'à lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et l'observa désemparé.

« Malfoy… Putain j'ai mal !! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Comment veux tu que je le sache ? »

« Fais quelque chose » siffla Harry, tentant de maîtriser la douleur qui explosait dans sa poitrine.

« Mais quoi ? »

« N'importe quoi !! »

« Mais j'en sais rien moi ! J'aurais vraiment pas du m'énerver comme ça, si ça se trouve les émotions violentes sont mauvaises pour ton cœur… »

« Dis pas de conneries Malfoy »

Mais Draco était lancé et il continua son monologue, oubliant visiblement le survivant qui agonisait à ses pieds

« … Il faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me contrôler. Mais dès que tu es là, je n'y peux rien, tu m'exaspères et je me mets à balancer n'importe quoi. En plus je ne le pensais même pas ce que je t'ai dis et… »

« Malfoy » L'interrompit Harry, l'air stupéfait

« … je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi j'ai bien pu dire ça… »

« Malfoy !!! » s'écria Harry, tentant de faire sortir le blond de son monde

« Quoi ? » demanda le blond en baissant les yeux sur le survivant. Il nota tout de suite la main décrispée et l'air étonné du brun

« J'ai plus mal »

« Hein ?! »

« J'ai plus mal du tout je te dis. C'est reparti aussi brusquement que c'est venu ! »

Harry tenta de se relever mais le blond le força à s'étendre. Il envoya de la main gauche un patronus, en forme d'aigle, en direction de la maison de Remus et Sirius. De la main droite, il retenait le survivant qui n'avait pas trop envie de rester couché au sol.

« Potter, soit raisonnable pour une fois. Imagine que tu ais fait une crise cardiaque ou un truc du genre ? »

« Malfoy je suis mort. Que veux tu qu'il m'arrive ? »

« On ne sait jamais » s'obstina le blond.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas. Les silhouettes inquiètes de Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Peter se découpèrent à contre jour dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Sans un mot, les deux Potter se ruèrent sur leur fils toujours à terre alors que Sirius lui se chargeait du blond. Avec une force impressionnante pour un corps si fin, il souleva Malfoy du sol et se mit à le secouer.

« Qu'est ce qu t'as fait à mon filleul pour le mettre dans cet état, hein ? »

Malfoy réussit tant bien que mal à s'expliquer

« Je n'en sais rien…On s'engueulait comme d'habitude…Et là Potter… a eu comme une attaque.. » réussit à articuler le blond malgré le fait qu'on le secouait toujours dans tous les sens.

« Ah, ce n'est que ça… » Fit Sirius en le reposant au sol. Draco chancela un instant en retrouvant un sol stable sous ses pieds.

James et Lily desserrèrent leur étreinte sur leur fils, le laissant enfin respirer

« 'Ça' quoi ? » Demanda Malfoy

« Harry, tu viens de tester l'effet de la haine en Heaven. Pas très agréable hein ? »

« Hein ? C'est juste à cause d'une banale phrase que j'ai autant souffert ? Ca veut dire que si n'importe qui me dit « je te hais » dans la rue, je vais m'effondrer comme maintenant ? »

« Non, il faut pour cela avoir un lien spécial avec la personne » reprit James

« Moi ? Un lien avec Potter ? » S'étonna Malfoy

Les adultes échangèrent des regards hésitants, et Lily finit fait un léger mouvement de tête négatif.

« D'après ce que m'en a dit Remus » répondit Sirius « Je pense que vous êtes liés par le sacrifice. En essayant de sauver Harry, Malfoy a forgé un lien entre vous »

« Oh » Fit Harry qui avec tout ça avait oublié que Malfoy s'était interposé entre Voldemort et lui

Un silence pesant s'installa. Sirius eut soudain l'air inspiré et il se leva d'un bond.

« Venez les jeunes, il est tant que l'on vous montre quelques chose »

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ils se trouvaient devant une immense paroi transparents, qui semblait faites dans un matériaux inconnu. Souple et rigide à la fois, elle filtrait tous les sons qu'auraient du émettre ses occupants.

Harry observait étonné les personnes présentes, se demandant où voulait en venir son parrain. Les silhouettes se déplaçaient lentement, le regard dans le vide, ressemblant à des fantômes.

Soudain, une ombre attira son regard. Elle se rapprocha et Harry reconnu la forme du visage, les cheveux corbeaux et les yeux noirs.

Il connaissait cette silhouette, toute droit sortie d'un certain journal qu'il avait lu en seconde année

« Voldemort ?!! » Souffla Harry en croisant le regard vide de l'adolescent

_A suivre:_

Valaa, alors pas trop déçus? J'espère que non

Bref, sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2008 en avance (je ne sais pas si je republierais d'ici là, ça dépend de mon inspiration ) et tout plein de bonnes choses l'année prochaine

Artemis, enterré trèèès trèèèès trèèès profond


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer **: Pas à moi

**Couple :** HPDM, SBRL

**Note **: Bonjour, désolé pour le retard mais vraiment je bloque sur cette fic. Je n'ai aucune idée pour la suite, donc il faudra attendre que l'inspiration me revienne. Désolé xD

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même, même q'il est assez court. Bonne lecture

**Chapitre 3**

« Voldemort ?!! » Souffla Harry en croisant le regard vide de l'adolescent

Mais l'autre continua son chemin, apparemment sans avoir reconnu Harry. Le brun se demanda un instant s'il devrait en être vexé, mais il se décida plutôt à suivre la pâle et indifférente silhouette de son ennemi juré. Celui-ci ne lui prêta pas plus attention, son regard sombre fixant un point dans le vide et ses pas semblant le guider sans qu'il y réfléchisse. Son visage n'était plus qu'un masque figé et glacé, ou le seul signe de vie était le pli amer de la bouche. Tom finit par pénétrer dans un bâtiment immense et Harry dut se contenter de le regarder disparaître, furibond et impuissant.

« Harry… » Commença sa mère d'une voix douce en s'approchant de lui

« Que fait il là ? » l'interrompit Harry d'une voix polaire

« On appelle cet endroit le Tartare » Précisa James

« Mais je m'en fiche !! Je veux qu'on m'explique pourquoi Voldemort se trouve ici, sans avoir apparemment subi de châtiment pour tout ce qu'il a fait !!! »

« Oh, un châtiment il en subit un, crois moi. Le pire de tous. Mais éloignons nous un peu d'ici, je vais t'expliquer » fit Sirius

Le groupe se remit en marche, Harry et Malfoy proches de Sirius, attendant les explications.

« Harry, tu as expérimenté ce matin une des sortes de haine en Heaven. Sache qu'il y en a une autre. Toi, tu as vécu la blessure qu'entraîne une phrase, un mot, une querelle. C'est l'arme la plus dangereuse ici. Mais elle peut aussi devenir un poison atroce, c'est quand la haine est continue, c'est à dire la rancune. Cette sorte de haine est aussi corrosive que de l'acide. Elle ronge l'âme de celui à qui elle est adressée sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Et si il faut des excuses pour soigner d'une phrase, il faut un pardon total pour guérir de celle là »

« Mais Sirius, tu m'avais bien dit que la haine ne blessait que s'il existait un lien. »

Sirius hocha la tête, appréciant la sagacité de son filleul.

« Tout a fait Harry. Sache qu'il existe un lien unique et à sens unique entre une victime et son bourreau. Un lien au même titre que le sacrifice. Donc imagine, pour des personnes comme Voldemort, qui a tué ou fait tuer des millions de personnes, et dont les rancunes s'ajoutent. Harry, il faut bien que tu comprennes : Voldemort n'existe plus. Son âme est submergée par la douleur, et il n'y a pas pire torture que ce soit ici ou sur terre. Je te souhaite de ne jamais le vivre. Le Tartare existe pour les protéger. Car ces coquilles sans âmes, remplies seulement de douleur, ne supporte pas le moindre mot agressif. Ils s'écroulent immédiatement »

« Mais ils l'ont bien mérité ! » s'insurgea Harry, qui n'arrivait pas à admettre que l'on protège des meurtriers.

Sirius secoua légèrement la tête

« Tu ne comprends pas Harry. Ici il n'y a aucune distinction de faite entre les 'gentils' et les 'méchants', mis à part la différence de points de Karma. Ceux qui ont créés ce lieu n'ont aucun parti pris. Ici les seuls à même de punir un bourreau sont ses victimes et personne d'autre. Mais on a déjà vu des ordures finies qui ont réussie à se faire pardonner de toutes leurs victimes. A ce moment là, il devienne des morts normaux et peuvent sortir du Tartare »

« Mais…C'est injuste !! »

« Je ne trouve pas » intervint Remus d'une voix douce « Harry, si ceux qui ont le plus souffert des actes d'une personne lui pardonnent, de quel droit d'autres pourraient se permettre de juger et d'intervenir ? »

Harry médita cette réponse, et se tourna inconsciemment vers Malfoy pour avoir son avis sur la question. Celui-ci haussa les épaules et Harry soupira.

« Je comprend. Même si je trouve toujours ça injuste » Finit par accepter Harry non sans jeter un regard noir à la barrière.

La conversation reparti sur un sujet plus léger, Lily cherchant à comprendre les liens qui unissaient exactement son fils et le petit blond. Sirius se fit un plaisir de rapporter ce qu'avait dit Harry, aidé de Remus qui lui raconta ce qu'il avait vu durant son année où il fut professeur de DCFM.

Seul trois membres du groupe restaient silencieux. Harry ressassait visiblement quelque chose de morose et il ne daigna même pas tenter de se défendre dans le tableau que son parrain fit de lui à sa mère. James avait remarqué que quelque chose gênait encore son fils. Quand à Draco, il faisait semblant de suivre mais il bombardait en fait Harry de coup d'oeils furtifs et coupables.

Quand ils finirent par arriver en vue du quartier du panthéon, James pris sa décision.

« Ecoutez, rentrez tous, je dois avoir une conversation de père et fils avec Harry. Après tout il vit seul avec un garçon très mignon, il y a des choses qu'il doit savoir »

Harry s'étouffa, soudain rouge comme une tomate. Sirius parti d'un grand éclat de rire et Remus lui jeta un regard compatissant. Lily elle ne fut pas dupe de la diversion de son époux, mais elle décida de lui faire confiance, il saurait faire au mieux. Draco lui ne profita même pas de l'occasion pour se moquer de sa nemesis, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Mais Draco semblait hanté par quelque chose, car il n'osait même plus regarder le brun dans les yeux.

Harry fut entraîné par la poigne puissante de son père avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'extorquer une réponse au blond, et il regarda résigné son meilleur ennemi partir avec sa famille.

Ils marchaient en silence depuis tout à l'heure, James avançant avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que Harry angoissait en tentant de rester à la hauteur de son père et de sa démarche énergique. N'y tenant finalement plus, il prit la parole en premier

« Papa, qu'est ce que tu avais à me dire qui nécessite qu'on soient seuls ? Tu sais si c'est pour le… heu, hum… Disons que j'ai, enfin j'avais 17 ans, et que je n'ai pas besoin de cours d'éducation sexuelle et… »

James éclata d'un rire joyeux

« Non, ça c'était juste une astuce pour pouvoir nous arracher à la présence collante de Sirius. Mais si tu insistes… »

« Non non non, c'est bon !! » Se récria Harry encore plus rouge.

James lui envoya un sourire tendre avant de reprendre sa marche. Interloqué Harry le suivit mais son père ne semblait visiblement pas vouloir prendre la parole. Aussi pour la deuxième fois notre brun à lunette prit son courage à demain pour tenter de lancer son géniteur.

« Bon alors si ce n'était pas pour…ça, de quoi voulait tu me parler ? »

James s'arrêta brusquement et Harry entra en collision avec le dos de son père. Il se recula, les lunettes de travers et légèrement désorienté. James observa son fils durant quelques instants, avant de lâcher d'une voix tranquille

« Allez Harry, dis moi ce qui te tracasse »

« Pa…Pardon ? »

« Ca ne sers à rien de faire semblant avec moi. Je ne sais pas si on te l'a déjà dit, mais on se ressemble énormément. Et ces ridules sur ton front, je les ais vu des milliers de fois dans mon miroirs. Alors dis tout à ton papounet »

Harry le jaugea du regard, se demandant si son père se moquait de lui ou non. Apparemment il était sérieux, aussi Harry se décida t'il à tout lui dire.

« Je sais que vous me l'avez déjà expliqué, mais je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi vous avez pardonné à Pettigrow »

James observa son fils avec un sourire tendre. Son fils avait hérité de son obstination, voila qui risquait de rendre folle lily.

« Harry, ça ne fait que peu de temps que tu es arrivé en Heaven. Tu n'as pas encore saisi la différence fondamentale avec le monde des vivants. Ici, tout tourne autour de la haine. Tout. Elle est le centre des relations entre les individus, de notre comportement. Chaque geste, chaque parole est mûrement réfléchie pour l'éviter à tout prix »

Harry grimaça et son père éclata à nouveau de rire

« Oui, je te comprend, je me suis moi aussi dit que j'aurais du mal à m'adapter. Cela parait difficile aux Gryffondors fonceurs que nous sommes tous les deux…. Mais tu sais, ça devient rapidement comme une seconde nature, un peu comme éviter de mettre la main dans le feu parce qu'on sait qu'il brûle. Et puis, il ne faut faire attention qu'avec ceux auxquels on est lié. Tu peux avoir un comportement tout à fait normal avec les autres. Je trouve que c'est un fonctionnement très efficace dans cet endroit où nous sommes destinés à côtoyer les mêmes personnes pour l'éternité. Imagine si tout le monde ruminait pendant des années pour des broutilles et usait de la magie pour se venger ? Heaven serait à feu et à sang»

Harry acquiesça et ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour faire remarquer que ça ne répondait absolument pas à sa question. Son père leva une main apaisante et continua son exposé

« Ensuite, il y a une caractéristique importante dans les liens doubles, c'est-à-dire tout lien différent de celui bourreau/victime, c'est que si la haine blesse bien sûr celui à qui elle est adressée, elle trouve aussi un écho chez celui qui hait. Voila pourquoi ta magie est allée guérir les blessures de Malfoy, votre lien a agit directement sur elle pour limiter les dégâts. C'est ce qui explique aussi l'inquiétude irraisonnée de Malfoy pour toi ce matin. Comme la blessure qu'il t'a infligée n'était pas méchante, l'écho s'est limité à ça. »

« Pas méchante ? J'ai eu l'impression qu'on s'amusait à m'enfoncer des pics de glace et de feu dans le cœur !! »

James sourit devant l'image

« Je sais, pas très agréable hein ? Mais sache que ça n'est rien ici. Ce que tu as vécu est au bas de l'échelle de la douleur. Ce serait comme comparer une égratignure à, je ne sais pas moi, une brûlure de tout le corps, avoir tous les membres brisés, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là.

Ensuite sache qu'il existe une sorte de lien, que nous appelons le « line de l'amitié » faute d'autre terme. C'est un lien double qui se crée au fur et à mesure de ta vie terrestre. D'après les récits de Sirius, je ne doute pas que Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger partagent ce lien avec toi. C'est ce qui explique que certaines amitiés croissent avec le temps alors que d'autres se résorbent. Inutile de te dire que nous, les maraudeurs, sommes unis par ce lien. Et celui-ci ne s'est pas rompu avec la trahison de Peter. Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Qu'à peine était il arrivé nous l'avions accueillit à bras ouverts ? Pas du tout. Je l'ai détesté Harry, pas tant pour m'avoir tué, mais pour avoir causé la mort de Lily et m'avoir séparé de toi. Et Sirius a fait de même, d'autant plus fort après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Mais notre lien souffrait de notre rancune Harry. Nous étions profondément malheureux. Sa vue nous torturait, une part de nous rêvant de le serrer dans nos bras l'autre ne souhaitant que l'étrangler. Et puis, le temps passant, je me suis apaisé. Lily était avec moi, et je te savais plus ou moins heureux. Doucement j'ai cédé à la tentation de faire cesser cette douleur en pardonnant à celui que j'avais longtemps considéré comme l'un des constituants de ma vie. Peter s'est expliqué, nous a raconté sa mort, s'est excusé tant de fois et a tout fait pour se faire pardonner. Alors j'ai finis par lui pardonner définitivement. Sirius lui, il a fallut que Peter soit son esclave pendant un petit moment, puis il m'a imité. Et voila, les maraudeurs se sont réunit de nouveau. Et même si notre amitié est à présent parcouru de cicatrices profondes, je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde »

Harry observa l'air serein et heureux de son père et finit par rendre les armes. Lui savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à pardonner tout de suite à Pettigrow, surtout qu'aucun lien ne les unissait. Mais puisque ceux qu'il aimait étaient heureux….

Un silence paisible s'installa entre le père et le fils. Harry observait avec intérêt les environs, s'étonnant à chaque fois de la ressemblance entre ce monde et l'autre.

« Dis moi Harry…Ce Malfoy, tu le déteste vraiment ? » l'interrogea t'il d'un ton hésitant

« Huum... Tu m'aurais demandé ça il y a quelques jours je t'aurais aussitôt dis que je le haïssait de tout mon cœur. Maintenant je ne sais plus vraiment. Pourquoi ? »

« Non, c'est juste que…Harry il faut que tu fasses attention, vous pouvez vraiment vous faire du mal tous les deux. Ne jouez pas avec le feu »

« Comment ça ? » Demanda Harry, interloqué par le ton sérieux et inquiet de son père

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais te dire tout ça… »

« Ah papa ne me fais pas le coup de commencer quelque chose et de ne pas le finir. Et là vous ne pouvez pas vous servir de l'excuse de 'tu es trop jeune' vu que je ne vieillirais plus jamais »

« C'est vrai » admit James avec un sourire en coin « Après tout si tu insistes, je n'aurais qu'a dire à ta mère que tu m'as harcelé pour savoir. Eh bien voilà, toi et Malfoy êtes unis par un double lien »

« Double lien ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Son père sembla gêné un instant, et Harry sut qu'il n'allait pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il allait dire

« Dis moi Harry, tu crois aux âmes sœurs ? »

Pas aimer du tout

« De quoi tu me parles ? » demanda Harry d'une voix atone

« Eh bien, cela ne t'as pas paru étrange que moi et ta mère soyons tombés dans la même maison ? Ou bien Sirius et Remus ? »

« C'est parce qu'ils donnent les maisons en fonction des connaissances non ? C'est pour cela que l'ange l'a demandé qui je connaissais en Heaven»

James secoua la tête

« Non Harry. S'il demande ça c'est que le plus souvent deux âmes sœurs étaient déjà proches dans leur vie mortelle. Amis, amants, mari, parfois frère ou professeur. Il est ainsi plus rapide pour lui d'examiner d'abord les connaissances dans le livre des âmes soeurs, pour ne pas avoir à chercher à l'aveuglette ? Mais il est arrivé que des personnes se retrouvent avec de parfaits inconnus. C'est comme cela que se fait la répartition des habitations, et il n'y a jamais plus de deux personnes par maison ici. Un couple loge selon en fonction du nombre de points de Karma de celui qui en possède le plus des deux. Ceux qui vivent seul, comme Peter, c'est que leur âme soeur est encore en vie. Sache qu'une âme sœur influence la vie mortelle. Il est impossible d'y être insensible, et dès qu'on la croise on fait tout pour la garder près de soi. Et les sensations de déjà vu, les envies de voyages ou même les pulsions suicidaires sont dues au lien, car deux âmes sœurs s'attirent comme des aimants.

C'est pour cela que tout le monde pensait que tu étais avec Draco. Vous habitez dans la même maison, vous êtes donc âmes sœurs. Et aucun de vous deux ne semble souffrir, ce qui signifie qu'aucun ne hait l'autre en réalité »

James penaud, observa son fils qui semblait sous le choc. Après avoir passé sa main devant ses yeux sans obtenir la moindre réaction, il soupira.

« Je sais fiston, c'est dur la mort »

Harry regagna sa nouvelle maison, toujours lobotomisé par cette révélation fracassante. A côté de ça, Voldemort au paradis ça n'était rien.

Il poussa la petite porte bleue du numéro 7 et tomba sur ce qui semblait être vestiges d'une cuisine avant le passage d'un ouragan particulièrement violent. Une substance non identifiée tapissait les murs de la cuisine, atteignant le plafond, de la farine était étalée partout sur le sol et une odeur âcre de brûlé envahissait l'air ambiant.

Malfoy s'approcha de lui, l'air contrit.

« Heu, salut »

Harry se contenta d'observer d'un air vide le blond qui portait un tablier blanc et dont les mains étaient ornées de multiples coupures et dont les cheveux blonds avaient viré au blanc avec la quantité de farine qui s'y était nichée.

Mal à l'aise, Draco se remit à parler à tout vitesse

« Heu…Ton parrain m'a dit que aimais les crêpes pendant le retour en me faisant un clin d'œil. J'ai pensé que c'était une bonne idée et que je pourrais en faire. Ca m'avait l'air simple sur le papier….Et puis je ne sais pas, j'avais l'impression qu'il fallait que je m'excuse pour ce matin, donc voilà… »

Le brun détailla d'un œil morne le blondinet gêné, avec ses adorables joues rouges et sa pâte à crêpe sur le nez.

Âmes sœurs.

Il ne manquait plus que ça.

_A suivre :_

Bon ben voilà, voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu Je vais essayer de continuer, mais la j'ai un peu de mal.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, parfois cela m'aide (et ça fais toujours extrêmement plaisir de voir que l'on ne s'est pas torturé les méninges pour rien ). Quoiqu'il en soit, merci d'être là et à bientôt j'espère xD

Artemis


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi

**Couple:** HPDM, RLSB, JPLE et un nouveau surprise w

**Note importante:** Les deux personnages ici présents sont inspirés de la fic "Your sins into me" De **Ayana**. Un One shot, qui n'a pas reçu le nombre de reviews qu'il méritait, vu la beauté de ce texte. Sachez en tout cas que dans mon esprit les personnages de cette fic ont vraiment eu un passé tel que celui là

**Dédicace: **A **Lucius**,** Lusaka**, qui m'ont laissés d'adorables mots dans leurs fics (qui sont absolument sublimes, ques ce que vous faites là si vous ne les avez pas vu hein? En voila des auteurs doués... TT) Ainsi que les nombreuses personnes à m'avoir reviewés. Je vous dit merciiiiiiii pour tout. Je vous aime ;D

**Note du champi:** Bonjour

Suite aux nombreux messages d'encouragement que j'ai reçu, l'inspiration m'est revenu pour ce chapitre. Donc je vous le livre tel quel, j'espère qu'il vous plaira xD

Merci pour tout votre soutient, j'en ais vraiment besoin en ce moment . 

**Chapitre 4**

« Allez passe moi ça Malfoy » souffla Harry en s'emparant du saladier blanc.

Il jaugea d'un œil méfiant la pâte, d'une consistance assez proche de celle du béton et d'où émergeaient coquilles d'œufs et grumeaux. Sans pitié, il jeta à la poubelle le laborieux travail du blond, sans prêter attention aux cris indignés de l'apprenti chef cuistot.

« Mais heu, pour une fois que j'étais sympa… » Grogna le blond en croisant les bras sur son torse, l'air à la fois vexé et boudeur. Harry se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea. Draco se tortilla légèrement sous le regard fixe mais Harry finit par faire volte face vers l'évier, lui camouflant ainsi le petit sourire attendri qui ornait à présent son visage

« Malfoy, t'as de la pâte à crêpe sur le nez »

Le Serpentard s'essuya vivement avec sa manche, salissant ainsi le dernier coin de tissu qui avait réussit à échapper aux tâches, tout en rougissant furieusement

« T'aurais pu me le dire avant !! »

« J'aurais pu » Répondit calmement le brun en haussant les épaules

« Ah… Et tu fais quoi là exactement ? » L'interrogea Draco en le voyant frotter le saladier

« Ca se voit non ? Je vais te montrer comment on fait des crêpes dignes de ce nom »

Draco hésita un instant, se demandant si le brun se moquait ou non de lui. Mais il était visiblement sérieux, puisqu'il était en train de tenter de sauver la pauvre poêle qui avait accueillit les tentatives sportives de cuisson de ce que Draco appelait pâte à crêpe. En grommelant, le blond décida de donner un coup de main et quelques secondes plus tard le balai et l'éponge, enchantés par ses soins, se lançaient dans un nettoyage dantesque.

« Au fait Malfoy, Je peux savoir comment tu as fait pour te couper comme ça ? » se renseigna Harry quand il aperçut les doigts couverts de pansements du blond.

« J'ai sous estimé les capacités de nuisance d'un œuf lorsque l'on cherche à le briser. C'est très vicieux un œuf en fait»

« Tu t'es fait ça…en cassant les œufs ? Mais comment c'est possible ça ?!! » Demanda Harry stupéfait

« Ah non, ce n'est pas l'œuf lui-même, c'est le couteau que j'utilisais pour les caser qui a dérapé plusieurs fois dessus » Lui répondit le blond en secouant la tête, comme s'il exprimait à un débile.

« Je vois…Malfoy, fais moi penser à t'apprendre aussi à casser des œufs »

Finalement ce ne fut pas aussi catastrophique que ce qu'Harry avait craint en découvrant l'étendue des lacunes culinaires du blond. Après qu'il lui eut montré comment on cassait réellement des œufs, et que Draco eut râlé d'en avoir plein les doigts, lui avoir affirmé que oui, on mettait du lait dans les crêpes même si l'on n'aimait pas ça, que ça n'en aurait pas le goût et que définitivement non, l'extrait de mandragore, déniché au fin fond du placard, cela ne se mariait pas du tout avec des crêpes sucrées, et tant pis si les crêpes n'étaient pas aux couleurs de Serpentard.

Etant ceux qu'ils étaient, il était évident que tout ne se passerait pas dans le calme. Mais mis à part quelques chamailleries, yeux levés au ciel ou soupirs exaspérés, une ambiance paisible régna tout du long. Ils réussirent environ une quinzaine de crêpes, le reste allant rejoindre le carrelage après une tentative de frime loupée où carbonisée à cause d'un cuisinier trop occupé à parler avec son colocataire.

Et Malfoy découvrit ce jour là l'une des plus grande invention moldu, une certaine pâte à tartiner bien connue, alors que Harry préférait quand à lui la bonne vieille crêpe au sucre.

Le brun tenta en vain d'installer une ébauche de conversation mais il ne reçut en réponse que quelques onomatopées distraites du blond, beaucoup trop occupé par ses découvertes gustatives pour lui prêter attention. Le repas fut donc lui aussi relativement calme, enfin jusqu'à ce que Harry commette l'erreur funeste de demander à Malfoy de lui passer le sirop d'érable qui était à côté de lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué que le blond avait déjà dévoré sa part de crêpe et s'ennuyait ferme.

Tout comme il ne prêta pas attention à l'étincelle malicieuse qui incendia les yeux gris quand il tendit une main innocente pour recevoir son dû. Cependant le raclement de la chaise du blond finit par l'alerter et il arracha à regret son regard de son assiette.

« Quoi ? »

« Si tu le veux, il va falloir venir le chercher Potter » Susurra Malfoy en agitant doucement le flacon tout en reculant progressivement, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

Ca c'était un défi ou il ne s'y connaissait pas. Bien sûr il aurait put prendre l'autre sirop d'érable, mais il ne serait pas dit qu'un Potter fuirait devant un défi. Surtout un lancé par un Malfoy. Prédateur, Harry se leva en souplesse de sa chaise et se rapprocha rapidement du blond.

Mais celui-ci tourna les talons et s'enfuit à toute vitesse, aussitôt pourchassé par Harry. Une course poursuite effrénée s'engagea, ponctuée de feintes et de sublimes esquives de meubles. Draco couina un peu quand il faillit percuter le porte manteau et il réussit un rétablissement magnifique, et Harry lui eut des sueurs froides en manquant de s'emplafonner l'énorme gazinière aux plaques toujours brûlantes.

Cependant cette poursuite de toute beauté prit fin d'une façon assez violente, le pied délicat de Malfoy accrochant le bord de l'épais tapis, manquant de peu de se fracasser le crâne sur l'angle de la magnifique table basse noire. Harry trébucha sur le corps de sa nemesis et s'étala au sol à son tour avec un petit cri étonné. Deux roulés boulés plus tard, Harry se redressa avec difficulté. Il était à présent juché sur Malfoy, lequel n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux de peur que le monde n'ait pas retrouvé sa stabilité originelle.

Avec un sourire triomphant, le brun lui arracha la bouteille contenant la précieuse substance ambrée et sucrée. Il exulta quelques secondes alors que Draco se mettait à bouder en mauvais perdant qu'il était.

Puis Harry sembla se rendre compte des implications possibles de leurs positions respectives et son air fier fondit comme neige au soleil. Hésitant entre se relever ou rester un peu plus pour ne pas que Malfoy comprenne son trouble, il plongea son regard émeraude dans celui anthracite de son ennemi. Lesquels finirent par abandonner leurs reflets revêches pour laisser place à un tourbillon d'interrogations. Au moment où Harry se décida finalement à se dégager, la lumière fut chez le blond et le gris se mit à foncer de façon vertigineuse.

Fasciné, Harry n'osa plus bouger un muscle. Puis, sans même se rendre compte, il se rapprocha lentement de l'autre, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Draco, hésitant.

Un claquement de la porte déchira l'air et la tension ambiante, suivit d'un éclat de voix joyeux. Sirius Black débarqua dans le salon avec un enthousiasme débordant

« Salut les jeunes ! Ca sent vraiment bon ici, vous avez fait la cuisine ? Il en reste pour un vieux parrain mal nourri ? Bref, que diriez vous de… » Sa voix mourut quand son regard repéra la silhouette enlacée et étendue au sol de son filleul et de Draco.

Le silence s'appesanti encore, chacun fixant l'autre sans ciller.

La voix enjouée de James se fit à son tour entendre, venant apparemment du hall d'entrée. Les lèvres de Sirius s'étirèrent dans un sourire sadique et un peu tordu, et quand il entrouvrit la bouche Harry soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur le torse de son coussin du moment. Il ne remarqua pas les battements frénétiques et désordonnés du cœur du blond, et se contenta de gémir quand Sirius se mit à hurler

« Proooongs !!! J'ai gagné notre pari!! Devine qui je viens de trouver en train de s'amuser avec blondie junior, avec du sirop d'érable en plus ? »

Le bruit régulier des pas se précipita soudain et la tête ébouriffée de James fit à son tour son apparition tout en sourires éblouissants et un peu pervers, il faut bien l'avouer, côté qui s'amplifia encore à la vue du spectacle.

Sans se soucier plus que ça des deux ennemis toujours allongés le blond sur le tapis, le brun sur le blond, il commença à négocier ferme avec Sirius sur les termes du pari. La voix douce de Lily Potter se fit entendre dans le fond de la pièce qu'elle avait atteint sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoive et elle sanglotait de bonheur sur l'épaule de Remus, Peter lui tendant timidement le mouchoir de soie bleu brodé.

Harry décida qu'il était bien là finalement. Peut être même qu'en fermant très fort les yeux il allait se réveiller et que ce serait la voix bourrue et ensommeillée de Ron qui lui parviendrait pour le réveiller. Il serait dans son lit à Poudlard, entouré de Dean, Seamus qui se moqueraient gentiment de Neville qui aurait passé la nuit à l'extérieur avec sa petite amie mystérieuse. Puis il descendrait les escaliers pour retrouver Hermione, sa si rationnelle et pragmatique Hermione, qui ne croyait absolument à une vie après la mort, et il reprendrait sa vie habituelle à Poudlard

Malheureusement, les éclats de voix de son père ne s'évanouirent absolument pas, vite rejoints par ceux de Sirius qui s'indignait de voir revenir sur les tapis d'anciennes dettes, et la voix ivre de bonheur de sa mère parlait à présent de « mariage » et de « liste d'invités ».

Draco se redressa prudemment et chuchota doucement à l'oreille du brun

« Ta famille est barge Potter »

« Je sais » Soupira le dernier des membres de la dite famille

« Mais tu sais quoi ? Je les aime bien. J'aurais bien aimé avoir une famille de ce genre… »

« Ben tu peux te réjouir, ils m'ont l'air motivés pour que tu nous rejoigne le plus vite possible… » Marmonna Harry

« Non, je voulais dire pendant ma vie humaine »

« Ah. Moi aussi tu sais, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé… » Murmura Harry tristement

Ils se turent, chacun respectant l'aveu de l'autre et se laissant bercer par le bourdonnement des conversations environnantes. Harry se sentait bien là, le nez dans le cou de Malfoy. Il ne savait pas si c'était du au lien ou à autre chose, et il n'avait jamais été le genre à se torturer inutilement les neurones. Les choses se déroulaient comme elles devaient le faire, un point c'était tout. Et puis il fallait dire que Malfoy sentait drôlement bon…

Draco lui fixait le plafond blanc, pensant à tout sauf ce qui pouvait être le corps chaud de sa nemesis plaqué contre lui. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi son cœur paniquait alors que son esprit s'apaisait, ni pourquoi il avait eu envie de tuer Sirius Black tout à l'heure alors qu'il les avait sûrement empêchés de faire la plus grosse connerie de leurs vies, ou plutôt de leurs morts en l'occurrence.

« Ca va vous deux on ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? » Claqua sèchement la voix de James Potter. Si l'on en jugeait par son air furieux et frustré et celui triomphant de Sirius, la négociation avait du tourner à l'avantage de ce dernier.

« Si un peu si vous voulez tout savoir » Répliqua calmement Harry en se redressant enfin, tendant la main à Draco pour qu'il puisse en faire de même.

Les différentes expressions des visages alentours, boudeur, libidineux, ému, amusé ou rougissant lui firent comprendre que sa phrase pourrait, et avait été mal interprétée.

« Non, pas ce que vous croyez. Nous mangions des crêpes »

« Sur le tapis ? » Demanda Peter suspicieusement. Harry le fusilla du regard et le pauvre Peter alla se réfugier derrière Remus

« Non, dans la cuisine. J'essayais seulement d'expliquer à Malfoy que j'aurais beaucoup plus de facilité à utiliser le sirop d'érable s'il ne le gardait pas dans les main tout en courant dans toute la maison »

Le sourire vicieux de Sirius s'agrandit et Harry précisa

« L'utiliser sur les crêpes Sirius, les crêpes »

« Si tu le dis. De toute façon je préfère le nutella sur Remus moi »

« J'en suis très heureux » Répondit Harry en faisant un geste vague de la main, complètement désabusé

« Harry soyons sérieux un instant. As-tu couché ou non avec Malfoy junior ? » Demanda James avec avidité.

« Papa…Je ne sors pas avec Malfoy, il faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? Vous croyez quoi, que je m'amuse à le violer dans les coins de la maison ? »

Devant l'air dubitatif de son père et celui incertain de son parrain, il reprit sa phrase. D'accord, l'ironie ne fonctionnait pas ici.

« Non, je n'ai pas couché avec Malfoy papa » Clair, net et précis.

Aussitôt le sourire de James ressuscita alors que celui de Sirius s'évaporait.

« Je vois » Ronronna le brun en se tournant vers son meilleur ami « Padfoot, tu me fera penser à te reparler de ce fameux gage ce soir, celui sur lequel tu as refusé de négocier tout à l'heure, tu vois ? Hum ? En tout cas je suis fier de toi fiston, tu es sérieux et intègre, c'est bien, tu es bien mon fils »

Le rire étouffé de Remus camoufla le « filleul indigne » que grommela Sirius, vexé.

« Bon à la base nous n'étions pas venu que pour ça. » Déclara soudain James en frappant dans ses mains « Harry et Draco, une personne que vous connaissez assez bien me semble t'il a demandé à vous voir. Ca vous dit ? »

« Bien sûr, c'est qui ? » voulut savoir Harry.

« Ah, ça c'est un surprise » Répondit James d'un air taquin, l'index posé sur les lèvres. « Et toi Draco, tu viens ? »

« Oui »

« Bien, en route alors, je crois qu'il nous attend pour le thé ! »

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Le voyage fut assez animé, entre James qui exposait à sa femme à quel point il était fier d'avoir un enfant si vertueux et Sirius qui se lamentait sur le fait d'avoir pour filleul le seul adolescent dépourvu d'hormones.

Le tout sous le regard du principal concerné, qui n'arrivait plus à savoir lequel des deux discours le déprimait le plus. Les yeux dans le vague, il suivait sa famille en essayant au maximum de ne rien entendre.

Aussi sursauta t'il assez violemment quand une main pâle l'attrapa par le tissus de sa chemise. Surprit par l'attitude si peu malfoyenne de sa nemesis, Harry l'interrogea du regard. Celui-ci se contenta de lui désigner le quartier juste devant eux.

Ebahi, le brun observa les maisons sublimes qui s'élevaient à présents au bord de la route. De grands jardins remplis d'arbres et de fleurs rares embaumaient l'air. Les maisons étaient plus vastes que celle du quartier du panthéon, mais pas trop. Cependant la beauté des demeures était à couper le souffle. Une pancarte blanche aux lettres bleu ciel annonçait le « quartier d'Eden ».

Les deux adolescents rattrapèrent rapidement leurs aînés qui commençaient à emprunter le sentier en galets blancs menant à la maison numéro deux. Quelques trilles joyeuses s'élevèrent quand James sonna à la porte, et Harry fronça les sourcils en tentant de se remémorer d'où il connaissait cet air.

Aussitôt la porte s'ouvrit, et apparurent sur le palier la silhouette de deux jeunes gens, âgés eux aussi d'une vingtaine d'années.

Celui de gauche, nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte les détaillait de ses yeux noirs obsidiennes, semblant analyser et faire des déductions du moindre détail qu'il pouvait saisir. Ses cheveux aux reflets cuivrés lui retombaient sur les yeux, adoucissant ainsi la beauté féroce de ses traits. Un sourire en coin jouait sur ses lèvres pâles alors qu'il fixait Harry.

Derrière lui se tenait un jeune homme légèrement plus petit, de longs cheveux d'un blond pâle auréolant un visage fin digne d'un ange.

Le couple était baigné dans une sorte d'aura de puissance tranquille presque palpable.

Si le premier était un parfait inconnu pour le brun, le second par contre lui procurait une incroyable sensation de familiarité. Un détail le frappa soudain qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, trop fasciné par le couple. Sur l'épaule du blond était perché un splendide oiseau rouge et or qui avait enroulé les plumes immenses et chatoyantes de sa queue autour du cou de l'homme. Harry reconnut immédiatement le phénix et il chercha le regard de l'autre incrédule.

Deux prunelles bleues étincelantes d'intelligence et de malice le remplirent d'un intense et incontrôlable sentiment de bonheur.

« Bonjour Harry » Déclara la voix douce et calme d'Albus Dumbledore, appuyée par le chant mélodieux de Fumseck.

Harry voulut répondre mais sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Etonné il porta sa main sur son visage pour y découvrir des larmes qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir versé, et sans qu'il puisse les arrêter. Il remarqua avec un regard en coin qu'à ses côtés Malfoy aussi pleurait en silence.

« Ce n'est rien Harry » Lui chuchota James « C'est normal. C'est la première fois que tu rencontres une âme guide. Nous réagissons tous de la même façon au début »

« Bonjour à toi aussi Draco » Continua Albus en détournant son regard des deux visages baignés de larmes. « Entrez donc »

OOooOOooOOooOOoo

Assis sur le canapé bleu clair à côté de Malfoy, un thé entre les mains, Harry parvint enfin à calmer ses pleurs. En s'en apercevant, Fumseck quitta l'épaule de son maître pour se percher sur celle de Harry. Un silence respectueux s'installa alors que l'oiseau saluait l'adolescent d'une note allègre.

« Eh bien, tu m'as dis beaucoup de bien de ce gamin, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il avait réussit à amadouer Fumseck. Je suis impressionné » Déclara l'inconnu d'une voix amusée, ses yeux sombres étudiants Harry comme s'il avait devant les yeux un problème particulièrement complexe et fascinant.

« Oh, on ne peut pas vraiment dire que je l'ai 'amadoué' » Répliqua Harry avec un grand sourire « Il doit simplement sentir le respect et la gratitude que je ressens pour lui »

« Possible » Répondit l'homme en accentuant son sourire, ce qui renforça sensiblement sa beauté. Sans savoir pourquoi Draco grogna en voyant Harry rougir.

« Harry » l'appela Dumbledore « Je voudrais te présenter mon âme sœur, Gellert Grindelwald »

« Ame sœur ? » Demanda Draco interloqué

« Je t'expliquerais tout à l'heure » répondit Harry paniqué et rougissant. « Enchanté. Mais heu…Pourquoi votre nom me dit il quelque chose ? »

Un silence gêné s'installa, rompu par Gellert lui-même d'une voix agacé

« Je pense que tu me connais plutôt comme le sorcier vaincu en duel par Albus Dumbledore, le mage noir Grindelwald »

On aurait juré que la température de la pièce venait de perdre quelques degrés. Harry tourna de manière saccadée son regard froid vers celui bleu océan de son mentor. Il devait forcément y avoir une explication logique au fait qu'il se tenait dans la même pièce qu'un meurtrier, lequel était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, collé à Dumbledore, avec un café noir entre les mains.

Mais peut être que le chant apaisant de Fumseck avait un rapport avec sa maîtrise étonnante.

« Quelqu'un aurait t'il l'amabilité de m'expliquer ? » déclara Harry d'une voix froide

« Bien sûr Harry. » Répondit calmement Dumbledore. « A la base il y a le fait que le monde mortel repose sur une notion simple : l'équilibre. Pour chaque saint, un tueur en série. Pour vie qui se crée une qui se perd. Chaque rayon lumineux entraîne sa zone d'ombre. Les choses se transforment, changent, se heurtent et se compensent. C'est ainsi que cela a toujours fonctionné et que cela fonctionnera toujours.

Mais parfois l'équilibre se rompt. Alors les guerres, les tyrannies, les épidémies apparaissent, voir des fléaux idéologiques. Dans ces moments là sont envoyés sur Terre ce que l'on appelle des « âmes guides ». C'est ce que nous sommes Gellert et moi.

Ainsi nous sont attribués avant notre naissance de nombreux talents ou pouvoirs spéciaux qui pourront nous permettre d'aider les Hommes à reprendre leur course vers l'avant. Ainsi, de nombreux grands chefs de guerres, médecins, penseurs, religieux étaient des âmes guides. Notre rôle est de rétablir l'équilibre brisé. Bien entendu nous n'en avons pas conscience pendant notre vie terrestre, seulement nous avons envie d'aider les gens au maximum, nous savons instinctivement ce que nous devons faire. Le quartier d'Eden en Heaven nous est réservé »

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela répond à ma question » intervint Harry calmement

Remarquant que Dumbledore semblait rechigner à expliquer la suite, ce fut Lily qui s'en chargea.

« Mon chéri, quoiqu'ils aient faits dans leur vie, tout leur est immédiatement pardonné dès leur mort. Il n'existe pas de Tartare pour les âmes guides »

« Mais pourquoi ? » S'écria Harry. Le chant de Fumseck s'amplifia et il retrouva instantanément son calme. « Pourquoi ? Il suffit d'être âme guide et tout leur est pardonné, comme ça ? »

« Ce n'est pas si facile. Peu d'âmes acceptent ce rôle tu sais. Cela est lié à trois conditions très particulières sur leur état. Tout d'abord, deux âmes sœurs qui endossent ce rôle ne pourront pas être ensemble durant leur vie mortelle. Ensuite, autant de talents- intelligence, pouvoir, clairvoyance, charisme…- d'un seul côté de la balance ne ferait qu'accentuer le déséquilibre. Aussi les âmes sœurs s'opposent t'elles toute leur vie. Ainsi y a-t-il eut des chefs de guerre ennemis, des penseurs et leurs détracteurs les plus extrémistes, des héros de la liberté et des dictateurs. Leurs pouvoirs et leurs influences sont proportionnels, toujours au nom de l'équilibre. Aussi l'un des plus grand sorcier en magie blanche de ce siècle a pour âme sœur l'un plus grand mage noir de ce siècle.

Mais surtout, surtout, ils ont du faire la plus grande et la plus atroce des promesses en preuve de leur dévouement. Celui là même qui est la raison des larmes impossible à retenir la première fois que tu rencontres une âme guide. L'essence même de ton être se révolte contre ce sacrifice qu'ils se sont résignés à faire pour pouvoir aider l'humanité à avancer : Ils ont accepté de tuer leur âme sœur de leurs mains »

« Pardon ? » Haleta difficilement Harry, un étau lui serrant soudain la poitrine. Il jeta un œil à Malfoy qui semblait aussi assez mal en point et soudain une terreur irraisonnée l'envahi. Tuer Draco ?

« Harry, calme toi » Lui intima James les mâchoires crispées. En observant sa famille, une peur absolue toujours gravée sur chacun de ses traits, il remarqua que tous semblaient aussi paniqués que lui, si ce n'était le couple assit sereinement en face d'eux. Remus serrait Sirius dans ses bras à lui briser les couples, imité par l'animagus avec autant de force. Peter tremblait de tout son corps alors que James semblait serrer les dents pour ne pas hurler, se raccrochant à l'étreinte inquiète de sa femme.

« C'est normal Harry » intervint Dumbledore « Pour vous qui n'êtes pas des âmes guides, cet acte est tout simplement inconcevable. Il est déjà extrêmement difficile de survivre à la mort de son âme sœur mais il est impossible que quelqu'un puisse la tuer, mis à part nous. C'est la loi principale des créateurs. Mais nous savions dès le départ que l'un de nous deux devrais tenir ce rôle. Et crois moi, je pense n'avoir jamais autant souffert qu'en ce jour. La voilà Harry la raison pour laquelle Gellert n'est pas au Tartare, comme Voldemort. Personne ne peut lui en vouloir, quoi qu'il est fait. Nous avons payé notre dette au prix fort »

Albus posa sa main blanche sur celle translucide de l'homme, et Gellert la serra de toutes ses forces, ses yeux noirs agités par un tourbillon de sentiments violents fixant le mur du fond.

La discussion fut rapidement réorientée vers un sujet moins douloureux, au grand soulagement de tous. Sirius et Remus finirent par partirent les premiers, après des dizaines de remerciements et de promesses de visites, suivit de Peter et Des parents de Harry. Mal à l'aise, lui et Draco ne tardèrent pas à les imiter.

En s'éloignant de la grande maison blanche, sous les gestes d'au revoir de Dumbledore, blotti dans les bras de Grindelwald, et le chant joyeux de Fumseck, Harry ravala la boule douloureuse qui lui bloquait la gorge depuis qu'on lui avait expliqué qui était vraiment Albus Dumbledore.

Draco le sortit de cet état d'esprit amer en lui demandant d'un air indifférent

« Au fait Potter, tu m'a promis des explications sur cette histoire d'âmes sœurs non ? »

_A suivre_

Voila, bon alors? Déçu? Pardon TT J'essayerais de faire plus vite et mieux la prochaine fois. promis

Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je pense publier bientôt la suite de "crimes à résoudre", le cross over HP NCIS.

Merci d'être là

Artemis le champi à plat ventre devant ses lecteurs vénérés


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling, mais celu id'Heaven est à moi.

**Couple:** HPDM, JPLE et SBRL en fond

**Dédicace:** A Lulu, MisseCC, Lucius, Sae et tous les autres manychatteuses (eurs) qui m'ont encourager lors de l'écriture de ce chapitre. je vous adore ;)

** Note:** Voici enfin le chapitre 5 de visite guidée, avec un retard impardonnable xD Mais c'est la faute au chat, qui m'empêche de me concentrer sur l'écriture. MAsi ne vous en faites pas, j'ai enfin trouvé l'inspiration pour cette fic et je sais enfin ce qui va se passer ensuite

J'espère ne pas avoir perdu les quelques personens qui appréciaient cette histoire lors de ma longue absence éè

En tout cas bonne lecture

ps: J'ai promis de publier aujourd'hui, la correction orthographique se fera donc plus tard xD

**Chapitre 5**

Ils étaient assis tous les deux de chaque côté de la table de la cuisine, Draco fixant Harry l'air interrogateur, Harry cherchant frénétiquement comment annoncer ça à Malfoy sans l'achever sur le coup. Voyant que le brun ne semblait pas décider à lui donner les explications tant attendues, Draco décida dans sa grande mansuétude de lancer lui-même la conversation.

« Bon Potter, on va pas y passer des années non plus. C'est quoi cette histoire encore ? »

« Heu. Hum. Disons que…c'est… » Bafouilla Harry en fixant les nœud du bois de la table d'un air fébrile.

« Tes talents d'orateur m'impressionneront toujours Potter »

Harry ne répliqua pas, se contentant de rougir. C'est à ce moment précis que Malfoy commença à s'inquiéter.

« Putain, mais qu'est ce qui se passe !! »

Remarquant que le blond commençait à paniquer, Harry décida de laisser s'exprimer son côté gryffondor et prit donc son courage à deux mains pour déclarer dans un souffle :

« Chaque personne a une âme sœur avec qui elle est destinée à passer l'éternité »

Finalement ça n'avait pas été aussi dur que prévu.

Malfoy mit quelques secondes à décrypter la tirade du brun, puis se mit à dévisager son colocataire d'un air soupçonneux

« Je vois. Tu sais je m'en doutais un peu vu le nom. Et vu ta réaction, je suppose que tu connais mon âme sœur, c'est ça ?»

Evidemment, c'était trop simple songea Harry. Il avait vaguement espéré que Malfoy se contenterais de la définition.

« Euh. Oui »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« C'est qui Potter « Souffla Malfoy exaspéré

« Aaah ! Ah. C'est…C'est que je ne suis pas sûr que ça te plaise… »

« Ne me dis pas que c'est Granger !! »

« Non, ce n'est pas Mione… C'est..un garçon »

« Oh. Je vois. Potter, je t'en supplie, tout sauf Weasley » grimaça le blond

« C'est pire Malfoy » Répondit le brun lugubre

« Qui ? Longdubat ? Goyle ? Hagrid ? »

« Moi » couina le brun en se désignant du pouce.

Malfoy passa alors par différentes teintes, très intéressantes au demeurant, mais qui eurent tendance à angoisser légèrement Harry.

« Toi ? »

« Moi » Acquiesça sombrement Harry

« Dis moi que je rêve ! Moi, le grand Draco Malfoy, aurais pour âme sœur Potty-le-survivant, le sauveur du monde, de la veuve et de l'orphelin, l'icône du fils parfait, l'idole des midinettes en chaleur, le Gryffondor pur jus ? »

« Appelles moi Harry, c'est plus court. Et puis tu peux te plaindre, je te ferais remarquer que j'ai hérité de monseigneur Malfoy énième du nom, le vil serpent opportuniste et manipulateur, la fouine qui me pourrit la vie depuis maintenant sept longues années »

« On est dans la merde hein Harry ? » murmura Malfoy, complètement abattu

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Je suis persuadé que nous allons être les premiers morts à réussir l'exploit de se re-tuer »

Draco approuva, affligé, et reprit la parole d'une voix atone

« Je ne sais pas qui est à l'origine de ce bordel, mais son sens de l'humour est vraiment foireux »

« Et attend, tu ne sais pas tout » Embraya Harry, bien décidé à tout avouer maintenant qu'il avait commencé « Il parait qu'à cause de ce lien, on ne pourra plus se disputer trop violemment, sinon nous souffrirons tous les deux. C'est à cause de lui que tu as paniqué tout à l'heure et ma magie t'a soigné sans mon accord »

Un silence morbide s'installa, les deux garçons fixant leurs mains comme si la fin du monde venait de leur être annoncée. Quoique, de leur point de vue cette histoire était bien pire.

Draco retournait dans tous les sens les implications diverses de cette révélation fracassante, dont la principale était qu'il allait vivre pour l'éternité avec Potter. Mais le pire, le pire, c'est qu'au fond de lui quelque chose éclatait de bonheur à cette idée.

Harry lui rejoignait le blond dans la morosité mais pour une raison toute autre. Bon, il s'attendait à une réaction peu enthousiaste de Malfoy, mais là l'autre semblait horrifié par la nouvelle. Et étrangement le brun se sentait blessé par le rejet de l'autre. Certes, ils n'étaient pas les meilleurs amis du monde, et Harry n'était peut être pas le plus beau spécimen masculin ayant jamais existé, mais quand même ! Malfoy aurait pu tomber sur pire… Dire que lui était presque content de la situation après avoir fait les crêpes…

C'est à ce moment là que Sirius et James débarquèrent avec leur discrétion naturelle, faisant fi de l'ambiance tendue qui régnait dans la maison. Sans un mot, Sirius attrapa son filleul par le bras alors que James faisait de même avec Draco et ils les entraînèrent dehors dans un concert de gargouillements et de couinements indignés des deux affligés interrompu dans leur début de déprime.

Une fois exposés au doux soleil de Heaven, James et Sirius acceptèrent enfin d'expliquer les raisons de ce rapt.

« Bon les enfants, nous allons vous chercher un boulot ! Pas question que vous restiez là à vous papouiller toute la journée sans rien faire de constructif » Déclara gaiement l'ancien prisonnier.

Devant le regard surprit des plus jeunes, James fit une remarque très pertinente

« Oooh, peut être avons-nous oublié de vous parler de ça ? »

Harry et Draco acquiescèrent, légèrement blasés. Alors comme ça même mort on devait travailler ? Ca sentait l'arnaque à plein nez ça.

« Bon, nous allons vous expliquer en route. Direction le centre de recrutement ! »

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Il le savait. Dès que Sirius avait prononcé le mot « boulot », Harry avait eut un mauvais pressentiment. Et là, on venait de lui annoncer qu'il allait passer l'éternité à travailler. Décidemment, Heaven était à des années lumière de la vision de calme et de repos qu'il avait de la mort.

Bon, d'accord, on lui avait précisé qu'il n'était pas _obligatoire_ de travailler. Quoique l'on fasse, le logement et la nourriture en Heaven étaient garantis pour tous. Cependant ceux qui choisissaient de se laisser vivre, si ce terme pouvait s'appliquer ici, étaient regardés comme des parasites, et considérés comme des parias.

Qui plus est, sa nemesis, son âme sœur, son seul soutient, l'avait lâchement abandonné à la mention du mot « shopping ».

Il avait donc du se résoudre, la mort dans l'âme, à écouter le choix restreint qui lui était donné.

« Donc, comme je le disais, travailler en Heaven permet de gagner des maats, la monnaie qui a court ici. Elle permet d'acheter des vêtements autres que ceux de base qui sont gratuits, d'aller dans des cafés ou des restaurants, comme sur Terre quoi. Sauf qu'ici toutes ces choses sont tenues par des êtres appelés anges, qui sont les sosies de ceux qui tiennent la porte de Heaven. Ceci permet un trafic fluide des richesses en Heaven, les anges ne connaissant pas la cupidité et donnant tout ce qu'il gagne à l'administration, qui la redistribue ensuite sous forme de salaire. La boucle est bouclée. » Expliqua James en faisant d'amples gestes, dessinant dans les airs une boucle imaginaire

« Si nous ne pouvons pas travailler la dedans, quels métiers pouvons nous exercer alors ? » L'interrogea Malfoy l'air renfrogné. Harry sourit doucement, se doutant que le blond se voyait sûrement déjà créateur de sa propre ligne de vêtements de marque.

« Tous d'abord, cela dépend de votre niveau de karma à tous les deux »

« Euh, moi on m'a dit que j'en avait 986 » Répondit Harry

« Et moi 902 » Continua Malfoy

« Donc ça fait…hum, j'ajoute 9 et je retiens 1...Ce qui donne… » Calcula difficilement Sirius en tirant la langue

« 1888 » Déclara Draco d'un ton légèrement condescendant en fixant le filleul de Harry qui comptait à présent sur ses doigts. Lequel lui adressa un sourire brillant en assurant qu'il lui ôtait les mots de la bouche.

« 1888 ? » S'étonna James sans tenir compte de la mauvaise foie de son meilleur ami « Eh ben, vous faites fort les jeunes ! Avec ça vous avez accès à tous les métiers, vu que le maximum demandé est 1800. Donc, on va vous parler de tout ce que vous pouvez faire avant qu'on n'arrive au centre, ça sera toujours ça de gagné. Commençons donc par la base. Tout d'abord, à partir de 1000 points de karma, il y a les métiers qui contribuent à la stabilité de la planète Terre. On appelle cette catégorie de métier les 'régulateurs d'équilibre' et il en existe tout un panel : ceux qui gèrent la répartition des âmes, ceux qui créent des miracles ou des catastrophes pour influencer la façon de penser d'une époque, ceux qui s'occupent du déroulement des guerres… Il y en a de nombreux autres, ils sont toute une armée, dirigés par les anges à veiller sur la bonne marche des choses. »

« Hors de question que je fasse ça » Assena Draco « Un Malfoy ne fais pas de basses besognes en tant que simple pion ! »

Harry se frappa le front et jeta un regard désespéré à son père qui lui sourit doucement.

« Ah, je ne vous ai pas dit, mais vous devez impérativement faire le même métier » Précisa James en regardant alternativement son fils atterré et le blond qui ne semblait que peu motivé à coopérer

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda le fauteur de trouble

« Parce que la force d'âme qui vous est demandé pour accomplir les tâches qui vous seront confiée n'est possible que si l'âme sœur est présente. Si chacun travaillait de son côté, cette force serait divisée par deux et totalement inutile »

« Je vois » Grommela le blond

« Bref. » Intervint Sirius d'une voix posée « Ensuite il y a le métier de modeleur d'âme. Ce sont des sortes d'alchimistes qui créent des âmes spéciales, en fonction des demandes faites par les régulateurs. Pour faire ce métier, il faut avoir environ 1200 points de karma »

« Ca ressemble à un jeu vidéo votre histoire » Remarqua Harry à mi voix. Personne ne l'entendit ou ne daigna lui répondre, car son père continua la liste des métiers de Heaven.

« Ensuite, il y a celui de muse. Leur rôle est d'inspirer les artistes et les chercheurs. Sans eux, pas la moindre chanson, pièce de théâtre ou découverte scientifique ne verrai le jour. Elles et ils jouent un rôle très important, c'est pourquoi il faut avoir au minimum 1500 points de Karma. En contrepartie, c'est très bien payé »

« Oooh, ça ça me plaît !! Potter, on fait ça ? » Demanda le blond emballé par l'idée en fixant Harry de ses yeux gris débordant d'enthousiasme. Le brun déglutit douloureusement sous le regard amusé de ses aînés. Mais il se força à prendre la parole, en se détournant du regard orage dangereusement envoûtant.

« Malfoy…Tu te rends compte bien sûr que tous ces humains que tu vas inspirer vont s'approprier tes idées et que personne sur Terre ne saura que cela vient de toi ? »

Aussitôt le blond s'assombrit et quand James acquiesça en silence à la remarque de son fils, Draco changea d'avis et refusa obstinément l'idée de travailler comme muse

« Et enfin, l'élite » Déclara Sirius en observant amusé le blond qui boudait « Les envoyés du destin, comme nous les appelons, les deux revers de la médaille que représente la mort. Les shinigamis et les anges gardien. Les premiers sont ceux qui s'occupent de faire mourir ceux ayant échappé à leur destin. Les seconds ont pour rôle d'apaiser les âmes et de sauver ceux dont la mort n'est pas prévue par le destin avant un moment. Leurs rôles sont cruciaux ici et certains d'entre eux sont considérés comme de véritables vedettes. C'est un métier vraiment difficile, qui nécessite 1800 points de karma »

Les deux garçons se fixèrent, émerveillés, et crièrent en même temps

« Je veux faire ça ! »

« Ça quoi ? » Voulut savoir Sirius, amusé par l'exaltation des deux jeunes. « Shinigami ou ange gardien »

Deux cris fusèrent de nouveau, simultanés mais discordants cette fois.

« Ange gardien !! »

« Shinigami !! »

« Ah, nous avons un problème » fit remarquer James en riant

« Potter voyons, c'est beaucoup plus classe d'être Shinigami. C'est un ange de la mort en japonais, d'après mes souvenirs. Nous serions le bras armé de la mort, nous détiendrions le pouvoir de vie et de mort sur les humains. Alors qu'être un bête ange gardien, plein de bons sentiments pouffsouffles et passant son temps à aimer son prochain…Non merci »

Harry resta silencieux quelques secondes, la tête baissée et le visage dissimulé derrière la barrière de ses cheveux ébouriffés. Il finit par se redresser lentement, et assena d'une voix sourde

« Hors de question que je prenne encore des vies Malfoy. J'ai suffisamment tué comme ça. Et quant à être le 'bras armé' de la mort, je m'en passerait. J'ai déjà été le bras armé du 'bien' toute ma vie, je n'ai pas l'intention de répéter ce schéma après ma mort. Je préfère largement apaiser les gens, j'ai tellement rêvé d'avoir un ange gardien au cœur des batailles, quand ceux que j'aimais tombaient de toute part sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, sans même que je n'ai le temps de les pleurer… »

Un silence gêné s'installa. Les sourires de James et Sirius fondirent doucement, laissant place à un sérieux inhabituel et à une expression de remord, eux qui se sentaient toujours coupable d'avoir abandonné cet enfant au milieu d'une guerre destructrice.

Malfoy lui fixait les iris émeraudes hantées et sans pouvoir sans pouvoir, ou vouloir, s'en empêcher il s'approcha du brun et lui ouvrit ses bras avec hésitation. Harry s'y blottit avec gratitude.

Les eux adultes détournèrent pudiquement le regard, se promettant de les charrier à ce propos plus tard. Harry lui se contentait d'enfouir son nez dans le cou du blond, qui sentait divinement bon alors que l'autre se demandait si c'était à cause du lien qu'il avait fait ça. Et si Harry avait la peau si douce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, James reprit la parole comme si de rien n'était, seulement trahi par la douceur de sa voix

« Tu sais Draco, le métier d'ange gardien n'est pas du tout ce que tu sembles croire. Il est aussi dur que celui de shinigami. Ils sont au cœur des guerres, et apaisent les souffrances de ceux qui meurent, des blessés, des mutilés. Ils essayent de sauver les suicidaires, les drogués, les alcooliques, qui se tuent alors qu'il leur reste des années à vivre. Ce sont des morts qui sacrifient volontairement leurs forces pour faire vivre des inconnus. Ils sont respectés par tous pour la beauté de leur métier. Ils ont aussi un poids énorme sur les épaules. Ainsi, sans la faute de l'un d'eux, la guerre n'aurait pas existée. Et toi et Harry n'auriez pas vécu à cette époque »

« Comment ça ? » S'étonna ledit Harry en se décollant du corps du blond, à son grand désespoir. Heureusement pour Draco, Harry écoutait avidement la réponse de son père et inconsciemment il cala son dos contre le torse de Malfoy, resserrant les bras pâle autour de sa taille. Arrêtant un instant de réfléchir, Draco profita de l'occasion et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa nemesis en fixant James.

« Eh bien, tout ça est la faute de Hestia Mercoeur. Cette ange gardienne était chargée de s'occuper d'une petite orpheline ce jour là, alors que son âme sœur s'occupait d'un autre enfant dans la ville voisine. Elle a jugée que l'enfant n'avait pas besoin d'elle et elle est retournée vers son âme sœur en l'abandonnant. L'enfant, âgée de six ans, s'est aventurée dans une ruelle sombre et a rencontré une bande d'ivrognes. Hestia est revenue trop tard pour la sauver, et elle a seulement pu apaiser le petit corps maltraité quand celui a poussé son dernier souffle. Cette gamine était l'âme sœur de celui qui est devenu Lord Voldemort »

Harry eut un hoquet de stupeur alors que Malfoy fixait avec acuité le père du brun, attendant la suite de l'histoire.

« Cette perte l'a rendu fou. Son âme, déjà sombre à la base, a puisé dans sa douleur et a développé des pouvoirs égaux à ceux d'une âme guide. Le fil du destin avait été perturbé, et il a fallu chercher une solution. Les régulateurs ont alors utilisé un couple d'âme modelé par les deux plus grands modeleurs: Vous deux. On a envoyé vos âmes pures, crées par Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor en personne, pour rétablir l'équilibre »

Les deux garçons encaissèrent la révélation avec un calme impressionnant. Il faut dire que le nombre de chocs qu'ils avaient connu depuis leur mort les avait légèrement blindé face à ce genre de déclaration fracassante. Harry fut seulement un peu gêné par le fait d'avoir été créé apparemment de toute pièce, mais après tout les âmes devaient bien provenir de quelque part à la base. Draco lui se contenta de répondre d'une voix lasse

« Une âme pure ? Eh bien, mon image de 'vil serpent manipulateur' en prend un sacré coup là »

Harry rougit doucement en reconnaissant ses mots, puis franchement en se rendant compte qu'il était confortablement installé dans les bras de sa nemesis. Il se dégagea en vitesse, et évita de croiser son regard pendant le reste du trajet

« Alors, vous vous êtes décidés ? » Demanda Sirius quand ils arrivèrent en vue du centre de recrutement

« Bah, ange gardien ça n'a pas l'air si terrible comme métier. Et comme Potter va me faire une comédie si je n'accepte pas… » Répondit flegmatiquement le blond. Harry se tourna vers lui, indigné, mais le regard gris pétillant de malice le coupa dans ses récriminations naissantes.

« Oui, ange gardien, ça m'a l'air pas mal » Continua doucement Harry, en adressant un sourire éclatant à sa nemesis.

« C'est parti alors » Leur fit Sirius en se dirigeant vers le dôme d'argent qui étincelait de milles feux près d'eux. Harry et James le suivirent, Malfoy restant sur place, et observant les dos de la petite famille. Harry se retourna au bout de quelques pas et pencha la tête sur le côté en fixant Draco. Son sourire s'étira un peu plus, se faisant taquin, et ses yeux verts pétillèrent de joie contenue

« Eh ben la fouine, déjà fatiguée ? »

« Dans tes rêves Potty » Répliqua le blond en les rejoignant en deux enjambées. Ils repartirent d'un bon pas en direction du centre, sous les commentaires moqueurs de James quant à l'endurance du blond et les comparaisons de Sirius entre celle-ci et certaines performances à l'horizontale.

_A suivre:_

voila, voila Donc il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais il y a pas mal de révélations. Dans le prochain chapitre, l'arrivée de deux personnage bien connus, les débuts de Harry et Malfoy comme anges gardiens

Merci de tout coeur d'être là, si cette fic pouvais plaire au moins à une personne je serais si heureuse...

Artemis le champi éè


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** les personnages de harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux) par contre l'univers d'Heaven est rien qu'a moi ;)

**Couple:** HpDm, mention de SBRL, JPLE, ABGG

**Dédicace: **A **Myrabelle**, qui a eu la gentillesse de me faire l'illustration de cette fic a 1h du matin Merci ma belle :D

A** Lulu,** sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas arrivé avant au moins un mois. Merci pour tout, ton soutient, ton aide, pour tout. 3

**Note du champi: **Me revoila Tout d'abord, excusez moi du retard Surtout que je ne suis pas sur que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de votre attente. Par contre bonne nouvelle, j'ai presque fini cette fic. Je peux donc vous dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'un ou deux chapitres

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci de votre soutient :D

**Chapitre 6**

Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment avec enthousiasme, curieux de voir à quoi pouvait bien ressembler ce fameux centre de recrutement.

Harry et Draco eurent cependant un instant d'hésitation. Sous l'immense dôme, des milliers de personnes passaient, faisaient la queue ou dialoguaient entraînant un brouhaha impressionnant. De grandes pancartes aux lettres noires surplombaient un unique bureau en bois lustré qui courait tout le long de la pièce. Et sous chacune, des « anges », ces êtres en toge blanche, au regard doré et argenté, s'activaient.

James traîna les deux adolescents perdus vers le fond alors que Sirius les quittaient avec un petit geste d'adieu. Il devait rejoindre Remus à l'inscription pour être modeleurs d'âmes.

« Papa ? » demanda Harry en suivant tant bien que mal son père en se frayant un chemin dans la foule compacte

« Oui ? » grogna James en jetant un regard noir à l'homme qui avait osé le pousser.

« Maman et toi vous avez choisi quoi ? »

« Oh ! Et bien nous travaillons à la nursery de Heaven »

« Nursery ? On peut avoir des enfants ici ? » S'étonna Draco, tranquillement installé dans le sillage des deux bruns.

« Non. Cependant certaines âmes arrivent ici très peu âgés. Des enfants en bas âge mort de maladie ou dans le ventre de leur mère, des gosses victimes d'une guerre. Ils sont tous regroupés dans les nursery où ils peuvent continuer leur croissance physique et mentale presque normalement jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent se débrouiller seuls. Souvent aux alentours de 17/18 ans terrestres. Alors ils rejoignent leur maison et leur âme sœurs. Notre rôle est de soigner et d'éduquer ces enfants qui n'ont connu pratiquement que la mort. C'est un travail difficile mais passionnant. En plus… »

Harry sourit en voyant son père s'enflammer en parlant de son métier. Bizarrement, il l'avait toujours imaginé ainsi… Peut être parce que la personne qui lui avait le plus parlé de son père était Sirius.

James finit par s'arrêter de parler et par s'arrêter tout court en arrivant au pied d'une pancarte argenté où s'étalaient en lettres noires « Anges Gardiens »

« Nous y voilà » annonça inutilement l'animagus avant de pénétrer dans la file d'attente. Laquelle était étonnamment courte par rapports aux autres. Ici, seulement huit personnes les précédaient. En face, pour les Shinigamis, c'était à peu près la même chose.

Leur tour arriva plus vite qu'ils ne l'avaient prévu, l'ange se contentant de quelques mots à chaque couple avant de les diriger vers une autre porte dans son dos.

« Vos noms ? »

« Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy» répondit Harry.

«1888 points de Karma. Vous êtes recrutables. Veuillez passer la porte derrière moi pour y passer l'épreuve d'entrée. » Fit l'ange d'une voix détachée

Les deux garçons jetèrent un regard alarmé à James qui haussa les épaules et écarquilla les yeux en signe d'ignorance.  
Avec un soupir, ils finirent par écouter l'ange et passer la lourde porte.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

A peine la porte ouverte, Harry eut envie de tourner les talons. Mais cette dernière avait violemment claqué dans le dos de Draco avant de disparaître purement et simplement, entraînant avec elle le mur et le plafond.

A présent, les deux se trouvaient au milieu d'une immense plaines, remplie de gémissements et de hurlements. L'odeur du sang envahissait l'air et le liquide carmin imbibait le sol. Autour d'eux des hommes s'entretuaient avec une rage absurde, avec en bruit de fond celui mou et écoeurant des corps brisés, celui retentissant des métaux qui s'entrechoquent et les hurlements des blessés et des agonisants.

La guerre.

Harry et Draco étaient au centre d'un immense champ de bataille.  
Tétanisé, le brun fixait d'un œil horrifié la boucherie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Ici, aucune des armes moldues modernes. Les hommes se charcutaient à l'épée ou à la baïonnette sans hésitation, complètement aveuglés par leur soif de sang.

Soudain un double hurlement, plus proche que les autres, le sortit de sa transe horrifiée.

Deux adolescents d'à peine leur âge se battaient à quelques mètres de là. L'un châtain et très grand, l'autre fin et roux, tous les deux couverts de sang, les traits tirés et les yeux hurlant leur désespoir. Tout se passa en une seconde. Une épée atteignit la gorge du rouquin dans un mouvement fluide, traçant un sillon carmin sur la peau pâle. Son ami se retourna en hurlant et tua l'assaillant sans efforts, mais il fut à son tour vaincu par une lame d'acier dépassant de son torse. Il regarda abasourdi le sol avant de s'y écraser lourdement à quelques centimètres du roux. Après un regard, Harry et Draco se précipitèrent à leurs côtés.

La carotide du roux était tranchée nette et Harry compris immédiatement qu'il n'allait pas tarder à mourir. Un regard à Draco lui fit comprendre que l'autre n'était pas en meilleur état. Il voulut lui prendre la main, geste de réconfort dérisoire dans une telle situation, il en était bien conscient, mais sa main traversa celle de l'autre comme s'il n'avait aucune substance. Où plutôt comme si Harry n'en avait pas.

« Draco ! On ne peut même pas les toucher ! » S'écria le brun, passant naturellement à l'utilisation du prénom.

« J'ai vu » Répondit l'autre en essayant frénétiquement de redresser le corps martyrisé de l'adolescent châtain.

« On fait quoi ? »

« J'en sais rien ! » Cria Draco en perdant son légendaire sang froid

« On...on va trouver » continua le brun d'une voix tremblante, essayant de se convaincre lui même alors que la mare à ses pieds s'élargissait à une vitesse affolante.

« T'as cru quoi Potter, que la solution allait tomber du ciel ? On est morts on a plus le droit au service chance et ange gardien » Déclara Malefoy, paniqué et apparemment en pleine crise de fatalisme aigue.

« Anges gardiens... Draco c'est ça ! Les anges gardiens c'est nous ! »

« Eh ben on a pas d'avenir dans le métier. Nos premiers clients ne sont pas au sommet de leur forme » Répliqua le blond d'une voix qui se voulait ironique mais qui se brisait à chaque mot.

« Draco, on ne peut peut-être pas les sauver mais on peut forcément faire quelque chose! »

« C'est gentil, mais quoi? »

« J'en sais rien moi, j'ai jamais fait ça non plus! »

Les râles des deux mourants interrompirent le dialogue des deux âmes soeurs. Par réflexe, Harry porta sa main sur l'adolescent, ses doigts disparaissant dans le torse. Il ferma les yeux et se concentrant sur l'image du garçon, il laissa sa magie et ses pouvoirs s'écouler librement. Draco observa surprit son âme soeur et l'adolescent s'entourer d'un halo pâle. Cette vision débloqua quelque chose chez le blond et celui ci se retourna vers le jeune homme roux pour lui transmettre à son tour sa force.

Cela dura une seconde ou un journée, chacun se battant autant que possible contre une chose qui les dépassait. Finalement, l'énergie vint à manquer et le halo disparut progressivement.

Avec un même cri de désespoir, Harry et Draco virent les deux adolescents s'éteindre avec un petit sourire serein.

Dans un geste puéril de vengeance, Harry frappa le sol imbibé de sang écarlate. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand la victime de ses coups se révéla être un plancher de bois noir. Il releva la tête vivement, et découvrit qu'il était dans une salle relativement peu spacieuse, bien éloigné du lieu où il était agenouillé quelques instants auparavant. Il croisa le regard gris de Draco aussi perplexe que le sien mais avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de parler une voix rieuse intervint.

« Bravo à vous deux, vous avez réussit haut la main votre examen »

Ils se retournèrent avec un synchronisme parfait et furent stupéfaits en reconnaissant les deux silhouettes. Le jeune homme roux les regardait en souriant malicieusement alors que le châtain se tenait nonchalamment derrière lui, un sourire flottant distraitement sur ses lèvres.

« Mais...vous...vous venez de, vous ne pouvez pas... » Bafouilla Harry

« Ah ça? Ce n'est qu'une projection de notre mort. C'est un moyen pour les examinateurs de savoir si vous avez le potentiel pour être ange gardien » Déclara le roux d'un ton détaché en balayant le sujet d'un geste de la main

« Et...nous avons réussi? » Demanda Draco, apparemment toujours secoué.

« Oui. Et avec mention » continua le roux en souriant de toute ses dents.

« Normalement, les recrues sont seulement jugées sur leur force mentale, nous ne voulons pas d'anges gardiens qui perdraient tous leurs moyens au milieu d'un champs de bataille, et à leur volonté à se porter au secours des autres. Il est extrêmement rare de rencontrer des nouveaux arrivant à utiliser leurs pouvoirs sans avoir été initiés » Déclara le châtain qui semblait assez impressionné

« Pourtant nous n'avons pas réussi à vous sauver » fit remarquer tristement Harry

« Vous n'auriez pas pu. C'était notre heure, et cela n'est pas votre rôle. Mais allez plutôt dans l'autre pièce, ils vous expliqueront tout. » Répondit calmement le plus grand des deux

Harry se redressa et tendit sa main à Malefoy, lequel s'en empara sans commentaire, s'en servant pour se relever à son tour. Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte, Harry se retourna curieux

« Comment vous appelez-vous? »

Les deux sourirent mystérieusement et le jeune homme roux se blotti dans les bras de son compagnon.

« Nous sommes des examinateurs. Nos noms n'ont aucune espèce d'importance. Maintenant filez, on vous attend »

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

La pièce dans laquelle ils se retrouvèrent était d'une beauté iridescente. Des vitraux courraient sur tous les murs, sans organisation logique apparente, et l'éternel soleil de Heaven créait ainsi un jeu de couleur sublime.

« Draco Malefoy et Harry Potter ? » demanda distraitement un ange passant à leur niveau. Les deux acquiescèrent.

« Suivez moi »

Sans discuter, le blond et le brun emboîtèrent le pas à leur guide. Ils passèrent à coté de dizaines de morts empressés et à l'air inquiet ou exalté, puis sous une immense arche pour arriver dans un jardin magnifique.

« Attendez là, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver » dit-il en désignant un banc, puis il s'éloigna sans ajouter un mot

« Ils? » demanda Harry en s'asseyant lourdement

« Aucune idée » répondit le blond en l'imitant

« Nous ! Salut les jeunes! » Claironna une voix bien connue du brun  
« Bienvenue en enfer les bleus » continua une autre d'un ton lugubre.

Harry se retourna si rapidement, tout en essayant de se lever, qu'il manqua de finir par terre. Au lieu de ça il atterrit dans les bras de l'un de ses interlocuteurs

« Harry! » s'exclama celui ci en le serrant contre lui

« Georges, soit pas si égoïste prête le moi un peu » s'exclama l'autre en riant avant d'enfermer à son tour Harry dans une accolade amicale.

« Fred, Georges » gargouilla Harry avec un immense sourire

« Mais...ne serait ce pas sa seigneurie fouinesque que je vois assis sur ce banc indigne de son noble postérieur? » s'étonna Georges

« Bonne question Georges » confirma son jumeau « Dis Harry tu fais le même cauchemar que nous en ce moment? »

Harry étrangla son rire dans le tee-shirt du rouquin, savourant les retrouvailles à leur juste valeur. La quête des horcruxes l'avait beaucoup rapproché des deux jumeaux, et il les considérait comme ses propres frères, presque à l'égal de Ron.

Harry poussa un couinement de surprise alors qu'une poigne décidée le saisit par le dos de son tee-shirt pour l'arracher des bras de Fred. Draco se plaça devant le brun, franchement hostile et jaloux.

« Ooooh ! Je vois. Ames sœurs ? Tsss, dire que j'avais parié pour Ginny » Déclara Fred d'un air tragique

« Ah, moi j'étais plus près. J'étais pour Snape » précisa Georges avec un clin d'œil au brun  
Harry grimaça ce qui eut le mérite de faire rire les jumeaux

« Mais...mais alors vous êtes morts! » s'écria soudain Harry horrifié

« Quelle remarque pertinente Harry! » répliqua Georges en souriant.

« Ta sagacité m'étonnera toujours » appuya son jumeau

« Mais...quand ?comment ? » demanda Harry sans tenir compte de leurs sarcasmes

« Oh! Mais durant la bataille finale. Je n'ai pas vu venir Bellatrix dans mon dos »répondit Fred avec indifférence

« Et moi accident de potion deux jours plus tard » continua Georges sur un ton tout aussi léger

« Accident, hein... » Souligna Fred

« Oui. Ces yeux de tritons sont tombés tout à fait par hasard dans mon chaudron. C'était un accident tout à fait involontaire » Assura l'autre avec sérieux

« Très crédible frérot » Rit Fred

« Bref, nous sommes donc vos professeurs aujourd'hui! »

« Eh bien on est pas rendu » soupira Draco

OOooOOooOO

« Donc d'après vos examinateurs, vous présentez de très bonnes dispositions. Vous savez même utiliser votre énergie spirituelle. Du coup, ils ne nous reste plus qu'à vous apprendre les règles et les bases » déclara Georges

« La première et la plus importante de nos règles: ne jamais aller à l'encontre du destin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que shinigami et ange gardien sont appelés les « employés du destin ». Notre rôle à nous, c'est de sauver ceux dont la mort est prévue pour plus tard et assurer une mort plus tranquille à ceux qui doivent périr. Parfois nous devons jouer le rôle de trèfle à quatre feuilles. Cependant, quoique l'on fasse, nous ne pouvons aller à l'encontre du destin. Comme vous avez du le voir tout à l'heure, se battre contre la mort est un combat perdu d'avance. Vous vous viderez de vos forces en vain, et vous n'aiderez personne. Il va falloir apprendre à accepter la mort et à l'accompagner, pour éviter tout dégât à l'âme du mourant. Et ça Harry, c'est une règle que même toi tu ne devrais pas enfreindre »

Harry sourit faiblement, avant de demander calmement

« Nous ne sauverons donc personne? »

« Oh si ! Harry, il faut que tu apprennes à écouter quand on te parle. Il existe de nombreuses personnes risquent de mourir avant la date prévu. Accident, drogue, suicide, autant d'événements dus au libre arbitre des hommes susceptibles de rompre l'équilibre. Une mort imprévue et c'est la réaction en chaîne. L'exemple d'Hestia est très représentatif de l'importance de notre rôle. On vous a parlé d'Hestia je suppose ? »  
Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et Fred continua ses explications

« Voilà. Donc nous sommes chargés de vérifier que personne ne mourra avant de faire ce qu'il a à faire. »

« Et comment peut on distinguer une personne devant mourir ou non? »

« L'aura » répondit Georges « les anges gardiens peuvent percevoir l'aura des gens les entourant. Aura blanche, rien à signaler. Aura rouge, personne en danger de mort imprévue. Aura dorée, mort destinée de la personne. Ainsi vous devez prendre ne charge les rouges ou accompagner les dorées. Une aura argentée indique une âme importante pour l'équilibre, ce qui peut nécessiter la présence d'un ange gardien pour de la chance compris? »

Draco et Harry opinèrent du chef et Fred prit la parole à son tour

« Vous ne décidez pas de vos clients, vous devez suivre les ordres des régulateurs d'équilibre. Même chose, des roulements sont effectués, car l'énergie spirituelle s'épuise vite, surtout en période de guerre. Cela permet aussi de ne pas s'attacher aux clients. Ce n'est par un boulot à plein temps. Un ange gardien peu travailler quand il veut, car il faut toujours partir en mission dans de bonnes dispositions, sous peine d'être inefficace voire nuisible  
Ca, c'est la théorie. En pratique, peu de personnes arrivent à rester longtemps sans retourner sur le terrain. L'adrénaline, la joie d'avoir réussi, l'angoisse de voir si le plan mis sur pied va fonctionner, bref se sentir vivant...alors qu'on est mort. C'est exaltant »

Harry sourit devant l'enthousiasme du roux.

« Enfin, une dernière précision. Ensuite vous apprendrez sur le terrain. Comme vous vous en doutez, en tant que morts nous n'avons aucune possibilité d'interventions physiques.  
Cependant nous avons à notre disposition tout un arsenal pour aider nos clients. Les animaux sont sensibles à notre présence et à notre volonté. Certains médium ou autres peuvent même transmettre notre volonté, de façon plus ou moins déformée selon leur sensibilité, influer sur l'âme et l'inconscient de notre client, voir utiliser notre magie dans des cas extrêmes. Une fois la menace identifiée, nous devons agir le plus vite possible. Parfois nous demandons de l'aide à d'autre ange gardien et à leurs clients. Certaines âmes guides sur terre peuvent aussi nous venir en aide. Etre ange gardien demande de la ruse, une capacité d'adaptation importante et énormément d'imagination.

Je suis persuadé que vous allez être très doués tous les deux»

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Éreintés, Harry et Draco se laissèrent tomber sur leur canapé. Les jumeaux avaient continué à les inonder de conseils en tout genre, d'astuces, de récits et autres avant de les renvoyer chez eux avec ce qui semblait être un biper et un manuel nommé « être ange gardien pour les nuls »

« Potter on fait quoi ? » Demanda Draco d'une voix lasse

« Georges et Fred nous biperons pour nos débuts. En attendant, je ne sais pas ce que tu vas faire, mais moi je vais dormir un peu »

« Dormir ? Mais il fait jour ! » S'étonna mollement le blond

« J'ai remarqué. Mais il fait jour depuis notre arrivée ici Malfoy. Je suis crevé, je vais dormir. Les volets empêcheront bien le soleil d'entrer va, c'est un peu pour ça qu'ils existent. »  
Sans rien ajouter, Harry se releva avec difficulté et se hissa dans les escaliers.

Apres avoir hésité un instant, Draco l'imita. A peine eut il touché l'oreiller qu'il s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb, son esprit bercé par une ombre aux yeux émeraudes

Comme le temps n'avait ici pas cours, aucun des deux ne put dire combien de temps ils avaient dormis. Cependant leurs réveils furent pratiquement simultanés ;  
Et aucun n'avait souvenirs d'avoir aussi bien dormi. Les matelas étaient parfaits et ils se sentaient comme régénérés.

Harry fut le premier en bas, Draco profitant encore paresseusement de son lit moelleux.

Le brun sourit en remarquant que la table de la cuisine était ornée d'un copieux petit déjeuner à la française, accompagnée d'un petit mot. Il jeta un regard désabusé à la fenêtre où le soleil brillait dans son éternelle position figée. Il haussa les épaules avant de s'emparer d'un croissant doré à souhait et du petit bout de papier où il reconnut l'écriture hiéroglyphique de son parrain.

« _Félicitation pour votre nouvel emploi, nous sommes très fier de vous (et oui les nouvelles vont vite en Heaven). Profitez bien de notre petit déjeuner cadeau, car vos supérieurs devraient vous appeler peu après votre réveil. Vous nous raconterez plus tard._

_Les Maraudeurs et la pièce rapportée »_

Les trois derniers mots avaient été barrés et en dessous était inscrit d'une écriture ronde « Lily ».  
Il rit doucement, posa le mot à côté de lui et s'assit pour pouvoir manger tranquillement son croissant.

Celui-ci était presque terminé lorsque le blond pénétra à son tour dans la cuisine.  
Harry redressa la tête et échoua à cacher son sourire attendri.  
Peu vêtu, un tee shirt long lui arrivant à mi-cuisse et un caleçon noir, les cheveux en bataille dépourvu de gel et une bouille mal réveillé, Draco était absolument craquant.

« Salut Malefoy » déclara joyeusement harry.

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer sa place de ses yeux embués de sommeil.

« Euh …Malfoy, un problème ? »

« Gnohoah » baragouina le blond

Perplexe, le brun fixa sa nemesis. Allons bon, Malfoy avait perdu son élocution légendaire. Seraient ce les prémices de la fin du monde ?

« Pardon ? » redemanda t il prudemment.

« gnogolat » répéta le blond au bord des larmes. Paniqué, Harry fit une tentative :

« Chocolat ? »

Le blond releva sur lui un regard brillant d'espoir et Harry bondit de sa chaise pour s'emparer du lait toujours chaud alors que le feu était éteint. Il sortit un bol du placard ainsi que le chocolat en poudre et réunit le tout en tirant la chaise avec son pied pour que le blond puisse s'asseoir.

Celui-ci s'empara du bol blanc avec avidité et se mit à boire le breuvage à grandes gorgées.  
Quand il eut fini, Harry pris la parole, inquiet

« Malfoy ? Ça va mieux ? »

« Oui » grommela le blond en n'osant pas relever la tête. « C'est juste que je ne suis pas totalement réveillé tant que je n'ai pas bu de chocolat chaud… »

« Malfoy…je rêve ou tu rougis ? »

« Tu rêves potty » répliqua le blond en détournant le regard, la rougeur sur ses pommettes s'accentuant sous le regard fixe du brun ;

« Mais, tu n'étais pas comme ça à Poudlard ! »

« Hum. Si. Disons juste que tu ne me voyais pas »

« Comment ça ? En sept ans je pense que j'aurait remarqué si tu débarquais tous les matins en mode zombie dans la grande salle»

« Ça c'est parce que je prenais mon chocolat chaud dans ma chambre. Les elfes m'en posaient toujours un sur ma table de nuit »

Harry s'autorisa enfin à éclater de rire alors que le blond continuait à déjeuner le plus dignement possible. Tout en évitant de dévorer du regard le brun échevelé en face de lui qui lui semblait étrangement beaucoup plus appétissant que la nourriture.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

_A suivre_

Voila Donc désolé pour le passage totalement anti malfoyen de la fin, mais je voulait un Draco obsédé par quelque chose. Et la passion pour le chocolat des chatteuses m'a donné cette idée :p

Merci d'être là, j'essayerais d'être plus rapide pour la suite éè

3

Artemis


	7. Chapter 7

Chap7

**Disclaimer:** L'univers de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Par contre, celui d'Heaven oui

**couple:** HPDM, mention de SBRL et JPLE

**Dédicace:** A Lulu, Lusaka et Drakky. Trois personnes qui m'ont soutenues pendant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre. Merci 3

**Note du champi**: bonjour

C'est encore moi, votre champi préféré (le seul en fait ). Désolé du retard, mais je suis un peu débordée en ce moment. par contre bonne (mauvaise?) nouvelle, cette fic sera surement un peu plus longue que prévu. Ce chapitre devait etre le dernier, mais il en restera finalement encore deux ou trois D. Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez enfin l'explication de l'illustration de cette fic, faite par myrabelle (encore merci 3). N'hésitez pas me dire ce que vous en pensez D

Pour me faire pardonner de mon retard, je vosu ai fait un chapitre plus long que d'habitude. merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me donnent le courage de continuer

3

**chapitre 7**

Une fois qu'ils furent douchés, séparément, et habillés de pieds en cape, ils eurent la bonne surprise d'entendre leurs bipers sonner dans une synchronisation parfaite alors qu'ils se demandaient justement quoi faire. Ils allaient sortir quand une question somme toute importante leur vint à l'esprit: Où aller ?  
Pas au centre de recrutement, ils avaient été admis, ils n'avaient donc plus rien à y faire. Mais alors où se trouvaient les locaux des anges gardien ?

Heureusement leur dilemme ne fut pas long à résoudre, les jumeaux Weasley les attendant sur le seuil de la porte.

« Enfin vous voilà. Nous commencions à prendre racine. On y va ? » Déclara Fred avec un sourire étincelant.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Harry avant de le suivre, Georges et Draco les imitant.

« Où allons nous ? » Demanda le blond pragmatique.

« Au quartier général des anges gardien et des shinigamis, mon cher blondinet gélifié. Tout le monde l'appelle la cité. Ne me demandé pas pourquoi, je n'en ai aucune idée. »

« Et c'est loin ? » voulut savoir Harry

« Ici la distance et le temps n'existe pas. La cité est aussi loin ou proche que nous le souhaitons »

« Mais tu sais Harry, vous pouvez utiliser la magie ici. La plupart des gardiens viennent en transplanant »

« Gardiens ? Les anges gardien ? »

« Oui, en partie. On nomme les gardiens les Anges gardien et les Shinigamis »

« Je vois »

« Tenez, voilà la cité » intervint Fred en désignant un bâtiment devant eux. Draco et Harry s'arrêtèrent émerveillés, alors que les jumeaux les dévisageaient amusés.

L'édifice était infiniment plus gracieux et beau que n'importe quel bâtiment terrestre. L'absence de vent ,et de temps, avait permis de construire la citée en négligeant les lois physiques humaine.

En forme de fer à cheval, le bâtiment était immense. Au centre un jardin magnifique, harmonieux mélange d'espèces végétales issues du monde entier ; trois tours effilées s'élançaient vers le ciel. A l'extrémité gauche, une tour d'un blanc pur resplendissait de milles feux sous les rayons du soleil. Celle à l'extrémité droite était au contraire d'un noir absolu et semblait absorber la lumière. Enfin la dernière, plus fine et fragile que les autres et beaucoup plus haute s'élevait comme une aiguille de sang déchirant le ciel, sa base située exactement au milieu de la courbe du bâtiment.

Et les reliant, un entrelacs d'arcs aérien, dans une matière semblable à du verre, mais, blancs, noirs et rouges. Ils formaient ainsi un toit bombé et translucide, laissant passer l'air au travers de ses mailles régulières et colorant le jardin de rayons tricolores.

« Le design est sympa hein, » plaisanta Georges pour tirer les deux adolescents de leur contemplation béate.

« A gauche, c'est la tour des anges gardien. A droite celle des shinigamis. Celle du fond est la tour d'envol. A chaque fois que je regarde la citée je me dit que c'est un cliché incarné. » déclara tragiquement Fred.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord frérot. Bon, on y va ? C'est pas que, mais le boulot ne va pas se faire tout seul »

Et sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers la citée d'un bon pas

Ooooooooooooooooo00000000000000000oooooooooooooooooo

Ils avaient traversé sans s'arrêter le jardin, un long couloir rempli de personnes empressées avant de déboucher dans la tour elle-même. Beaucoup plus large que ce qu'ils avaient estimés de loin, la tour semblait faite d'un tenant, comme si elle avait été extraite directement d'un immense bloc de roche blanche. De longues fenêtres couraient le long des murs, rendant l'endroit extrêmement lumineux.  
En levant le nez, Harry s'aperçut qu'un nombre incalculable d'étages circulaires jalonnaient la tour jusqu'au plafond.  
Un trou de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètre dans chacun permettait à des cabines de verres de taille variable de faire circuler les anges gardien entre les différents niveaux, lesquelles étaient libres de tout câble.

« Allez les bleus, on se dépêche un peu » ordonna Fred avec un sourire, montrant à Draco et Harry une cabine de verre qui les attendait, portes grandes ouvertes. Ils s'y précipitèrent et Fred fit décoller l'engin d'un simple « au sixième ».  
Harry jugea rapidement plus sage de fermer les yeux en apercevant le sol s'éloigner d'eux à une vitesse vertigineuse.  
Le tube de verre s'arrêta délicatement au sixième niveau avant de repartir dès que ses passagers eurent pris pied sur l'étage.

« Bon, on va d'abord aller vous chercher vos badges, puis votre matériel et votre uniforme et enfin on va chercher l'ordre de mission »  
Harry approuva, puis tenta de ne pas perdre les deux chevelures flamboyantes dans la foule compacte.  
Ils rejoignirent les jumeaux près des deux anges en robe pourpre qui distribuaient les badges avec une efficacité stupéfiante, mettant à profits leurs compétences non humaines.  
Ainsi, quelques instants plus tard reprirent ils leur difficile avancée pour rejoindre le coin fourniture. Alors que Georges renseignait l'ange sur leur identité, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur son nouveau badge  
« Harry James Potter  
Ange gardien de niveau 1  
Ame sœur : Draco Lucius Malfoy »

« Niveau 1 ? » fit remarquer Malfoy qui avait apparemment trouvé la même occupation que Harry.

« Oui, il y a des niveaux chez les gardiens. Niveau 1, ce sont les bleus. Des qu'ils ont réussi une mission en solo ils passent niveau 2. Ensuite, le niveau 3 est accordé aux Anges gardien réussissant des missions complexes. Moi et Georges sommes niveau 3. Une fois ce niveau atteint, on peut gagner des grades. Dans l'ordre, bronze, argent et or. Ils sont remis en fonction du mérite. Il existe plusieurs dizaines de milliers de grades bronze, plusieurs milliers d'argent et une petite centaine d'or »

« Et voilà ! » s'exclama Georges en tendant à Harry et Draco deux sacs plastiques. Ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un, et en sortirent une espèce de bracelet, composé d'un ruban de soie noire auquel était accroché une plaque de verre de quelques centimètres carrés.  
Un pendentif rouge profond en forme de larme, à l'endroit pour Draco, à l'envers pour Harry, où était gravé en lettres d'ors une séries de runes. Et enfin, soigneusement plié, leur uniforme.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda Draco en désignant les deux objets inconnus.

« Ce truc là » répondit Georges en indiquant le bracelet à son propre poignet « c'est un translocaliseur. Il a un nombre infini de fonctions, mais les plus importantes sont le fait de pouvoir communiquer avec Heaven ou n'importe quel gardien, et de pouvoir vous ramener au bercail la mission finie »

« Et celui-ci » continua Fred en extrayant un pendentif similaire à celui du duo, du col de sa robe de sorcier « est ce que l'on appelle une larme de vénus. Elle amplifie vos pouvoirs en gardant un lien constant entre vous deux quelque soit la distance. Elle permet aussi le transfert d'énergie entre deux âmes sœurs si l'une a besoin de soutient »

« Oh. D'accord » fit Harry d'un ton pensif en fixant les deux objets étonné.

« Et comment ça marche ce translocaliseur ? »

« Rien de plus simple. Il obéit à la voix de son propriétaire. Regarde. Translocaliseur, appelle Potter sur son biper »

« Veuillez préciser votre recherche » répondirent une voix provenant du poignet de Georges

« Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter. Ame sœur : Draco Malfoy »

Aussitôt, le biper de Harry s'enclencha signalant un appel de Georges Weasley.

« Merci translocaliseur. Fin de l'opération. »  
Le biper de Harry cessa immédiatement de sonner.

« Et cette merveille de technologie peut faire des tas de choses. Reconnaître et donner des milliers de renseignements sur une personne dans la rue, vous donner son ange gardien, sa date de mort, son arbre généalogique. Il peut stocker des données, servir d'encyclopédie ou de grimoire. On vous laisse le plaisir de les découvrir. Il y a une rumeur comme quoi leurs créateurs eux même ne savaient pas jusqu'où s'étendaient leurs fonctions. »

Tout en discutant, ils étaient parvenus à l'extrémité de l'étage et ils pénétraient à présent dans une nouvelle cabine de verre.

« Au deuxième »

Le tube descendit lentement alors que Fred reprit la parole.

« Qu'attendez vous pour vous changer tous les deux ? nous partirons des que nous aurons eu l'ordre de mission »

« Se changer ? Mais où ? »

« Ben là »

« Là ? » couina Harry en rougissant

« Par merlin, Harry tu es sorcier ! Je ne te demande pas de faire un strip tease au milieu de la citée… »

Deux sorts plus tard, Harry et Draco étaient à présent entièrement vêtus de noir.

« Noir ? » s'étonna harry.

« Oui je sais. On a une tour blanche et un uniforme noir, et c'est le contraire chez les shinigamis. Ne cherchez pas de logique là dedans, il n'y en a pas. En tout cas, vous portez très bien l'uniforme tous les deux » fit remarquer Fred avec une moue approbatrice, appuyé par son frère.

« Un peu trop moulant à mon goût » dit Harry en rougissant de plus belle, peu habitué à recevoir des compliments sur son physique..

« Mais non, c'est parfait » coupa Draco en contemplant satisfait sa pâleur et ses cheveux blond ressortir sur le noir du tissus.

« Malfoy, c'est quoi le symbole au dos de ton uniforme ? » l'interrogea Harry.  
« Pardon ? »  
« Oui regarde, je dois avoir le même. »  
Harry se retourna et le blond examina les traits argentés sur le dos de l'ex-survivant, luttant contre l'envie irrépressible de laisser son regard errer plus bas.  
Un seul trait d'argent que formait une étrange figure. Sur les omoplates se dessinait un arrondi harmonieux, qui se continuait d'un triangle qui courant sur la hanche et dont la pointe allait mourir sur les abdominaux. Enfin, la figure s'achevait par un long trait presque vertical qui se terminait en bas de reins.

Malfoy détourna vivement les yeux, comme s'il s'était brûlé, en se rendant compte qu'il matait allègrement Potter et ses fesses sublimes dans ce pantalon.

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? » demanda le blond d'une voix légèrement rauque.

« Ca c'est le symbole des anges gardiens. Réunis avec celui des shinigamis, on obtient celui des gardiens. Regardez »

Il montra le sol sous leurs pieds. Vue d'ici, une image gigantesque se formait. A droite, le symbole argenté des anges gardien. A gauche, en doré ce qui devait être celui des shinigamis.  
Les deux assemblés formaient le dessin stylisé d'une hirondelle en plein vol qui étendait ses traits sur tout le sol ivoire.

Ils prirent pied au deuxième étage et encore une fois les jumeaux se fondirent dans la foule, laissant derrière eux les deux âmes sœurs en contemplation devant le tracé racé de l'oiseau quelques mètres plus bas. Avec un juron, Draco tenta de les rattraper en bousculant la foule compacte, tirant par le bras Harry qui n'avait pas réagi au départ des rouquins. Ils finirent par les retrouver, guidés par la voix tonitruante de Georges.

« Bonjour ! C'est pour un kit mission pour débutants, à emporter s'il vous plait »  
Harry sourit en voyant l'enthousiasme débordant que le roux mettait dans une simple demande. Apparemment, il s'était mis en tête d'obtenir une autre expression faciale de l'ange que cette neutralité polie. Loupé, l'ange ne se dérida pas d'un iota et se mit à pianoter à toute vitesse, faisant défiler un tourbillon de chiffres, lettres et symboles sur la plaque de verre qui semblait être l'écran d'un ordinateur haute technologie. Finalement, il leur tendit une feuille et sans un mot de plus pour eux, appela les suivants.

« Merci beaucoup » Fit poliment Fred en s'emparant le papier d'une main et en repoussant son frère boudeur de l'autre.

« Alors, on a hérité de quoi ? » Grogna George

« Huuum… Un sauvetage au Canada et l'accompagnement d'une mort dans le sud de la France. Bon programme » commenta Fred approbateur

« Oui » confirma son frère avec un petit sourire en coin. Il fit un geste de la main en direction des deux apprentis anges gardien « Mais ne perdons pas de temps. Direction la tour d'envol »

Tous acquiescèrent et à nouveau ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule. Cette fois ci, les deux plus jeunes avaient anticipés et ils avaient réussit l'exploit de ne pas être séparé des jumeaux. Après un énième passage dans l'ascenseur, il rejoignirent le rez de chausser et se dirigèrent sans hésitation vers la sortie de la tour blanche. Au bout d'un immense couloir qu'ils traversèrent au pas de course, sous les grognements de Draco, ils passèrent sous une grande arche écarlate.  
Encore une fois, cela semblait caractéristique de la Citée, ils furent stupéfaits par la beauté du lieu. Contrairement à celle des anges gardiens, celle la n'avait pas d'étage. Ses murs nus de verre rouge s'élevaient à une hauteur vertigineuse, son diamètre diminuant et lui donnant l'aspect d'une immense aiguille de sang. L'éternel soleil d'Heaven dardait ses rayons à travers la paroi translucide, conférant a l'atmosphère une teinte grenat. Ici, l'air semblait fait de feu liquide, donnant un éclairage presque inquiétant aux centaines de corps qui se mouvaient dans un tourbillon organisé. A la base de la tour reposaient des centaines de cabines de verre fumé où des gardiens s'engouffraient pour ne plus en ressortir. Enfin, un immense bureau circulaire noir occupait le centre de la tour, au milieu du quel une dizaine d'anges résolvaient les problèmes qui pouvaient se présenter.

Fred et Georges n'ayant pas marqué de temps d'arrêt, le blond et le brun durent encore courir pour les rattraper, se précipitant dans le cube noir où venaient de disparaître les deux tignasses rousses. Haletants, les deux âmes sœurs prirent d'abord le temps de retrouver un rythme cardiaque et une respiration moins erratiques pour examiner l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« Qu'est ce que… » s'exclama Draco en cherchant des yeux la porte par laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. Mais celle-ci avait disparue, les laissant seuls dans une cabine de verre noir, totalement opaque et exigu.

« Malfoy ? C'est quoi ça ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix rendue aigu par l'angoisse

« Aucune idée mais ça ne me plait pas. He ! Les carottes transgéniques, vous m'entendez ? » S'écria le blond légèrement inquiet- et claustrophobe- lui aussi.

La paroi de droite devint tout à coup tout à fait transparente dans le dos de Harry, laissant apparaître les jumeaux qui se tenaient dans la copie conforme de leur cube.

« Je serais toi Malfoy, j'arrêterais les petits surnoms. Harry va finir par être jaloux » Ironisa Georges

Ledit Malfoy ne put correctement répondre à cette pique, vu que le brun qui partageait sa cabine lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras avec un couinement terrifié, surpris par l'apparition des jumeaux. Des qu'il eut comprit, Harry rougit brusquement et s'écarta le plus possible de sa nemesis en bafouillant des excuses. Draco, grand seigneur, n'ajouta rien, un peu trop secoué par le contact du brun.

« Hum… Et on est censés faire quoi là exactement ? » Demanda Harry en se raclant la gorge, tentant de cacher sa gêne.  
Les frères Weasley le fixèrent, tout a fait conscient de la diversion, et l'étincelle de malice qui brillait dans leurs yeux bleu l'averti : il aurait des explications à fournir à propos de tout ça. Fred pris la parole avec un grand sourire amusé

« Alors c'est très simple. Vous allez vous prendre la main droite et la poser au niveau de l'hirondelle dessinée sur la paroi du fond. Puis quand la lumière s'allumera, i lvous suffira de cliquer sur l'écran de vos translocaliseurs respectifs de votre main gauche »

« Se tenir la main ? » Releva Draco, enfin remit de son choc et méfiant

« Oui » Répondit Georges goguenard

« Non » Trancha le blond d'une voix sans appel

« Ben ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix. Allez Malfoy on vous demande pas de vous envoyez en l'air, quoique je pense que ça pourrait marcher vu que le but c'est de mettre en contact vos âmes, mais juste de vous prendre la main. Regarde, on le fait bien nous » Dit t'il d'une voix patiente comme s'il parlait à un enfant, en montrant d'un mouvement de la tête leurs mains jointes.

« Même ! » S'étrangla Draco alors que Harry se contentait de prendre une teinte rouge pivoine après la phrase de Fred « Je ne veux pas encore lui tenir la main ! Ca va encore me faire… Je le déteste » Déclara abruptement Draco extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Ouai, ben hais le en lui tenant la main. Arrête de te comporter comme un gosse, et dépêchez vous avant qu'on ne vienne vous bottez le cul »

Draco ouvrit la bouche, outré et près à lui expliquer en des termes colorés ce qu'il pensait de sa menace, mais sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge quand quelque chose se glissa dans son poing crispé. Il retourna vers le brun son regard gris stupéfait qui lui répondit par un sourire contrit mais néanmoins doux, comme s'il craignait que le blond ne s'énerve.

« De toute façon on a pas le choix » Se justifia t'il

Le blond jeta un coup d'œil furtif à leurs doigts enlacés et une onde de chaleur l'envahit, lui tirant un frisson de bien être. Harry, qui le scrutait anxieusement en attendant sa réaction, prit ce frémissement pour une marque de dégoût et il retira sa main l'air triste. Mais Draco assura sa prise avec fermeté, l'empêchant d fuir, et murmura d'une voix gênée en gardant les yeux détournés

« Reste comme ça »  
Harry l'observa, et voyant qu'il était sincère, lui adressa un sourire rayonnant.

« Oh les tourtereaux !! Désolé de casser votre petite ambiance romantique mais faut vraiment qu'on y aille maintenant » Les coupa Fred d'une voix suintant d'ironie

« Mais on est très heureux de voir à quel point vous vous haïssez, oulaa, je vous jure c'est impressionnant » Ajouta son frère en roulant des yeux.

Aussi rouges l'un que l'autre, les deux âmes sœur posèrent délicatement leurs maints assemblées sur le symbole des gardiens. Malgré la présence moqueuse des jumeaux dans son dos, Draco ne put retenir un sourire de satisfaction totalement inapproprié en les observant et il appuya sur l'écran de son translocaliseur pour couper court aux ricanements qui lui parvenait.  
Un flash aveuglant emplit l'habitacle, et durant un instant, le monde devint blanc.

Puis les couleurs revinrent peu à peu, alors que Draco prenait conscience que lui et Harry avait atterrit sur le sol, sans s'être lâché la main. Il était toujours étrangement enchanté de ce fait, mais Harry se redressa d'un bond, brisant sans le vouloir leur contact. Draco grogna, et se redressa avec difficulté, cherchant à savoir ce qui avait bien pu motiver cette séparation. Une fois debout, il poussa un petit sifflement admiratif.

Ils se trouvaient au centre d'une forêt de pins d'un vert foncés. Et juste devant eux s'étendait un lac d'un calme absolu, qu'aucune brise ne venait rider. Sa surface miroir reflétait à la perfection le ciel et ils avaient donc devant les yeux le spectacle étrange de nuages se déplaçant paresseusement au sein d'un écrin végétal émeraude.

« Joli » Commenta sobrement Georges qui venait d'apparaître à leurs côtés

« Je trouve aussi » Souffla Harry émerveillé devant le calme absolu qui se détachait de l'endroit.

« Allez, on est pas là pour faire du tourisme. Nos clients » dit il en désignant deux enfants assit calmement au bord de l'eau, à quelques mètres d'eux.  
Une petite fille aux jolies tresses châtains et un garçon brun du même âge qui lançait un bout de bois à un chien de berger noir. Un détail frappa les deux nouveaux anges gardien. Le brun était entouré d'une tranquille aura blanche, mais celle de la petite crépitait d'une couleur dangereusement rouge.

« C'est elle notre cliente plus précisément » Précisa Fred. Il pianota sur son translocaliseur et déclara en fixant l'écran l'air concentré « Elle s'appelle Claire Morgan. Elle a six ans. Et dans exactement trois minutes elle va risquer de mourir noyée, une mort imprévue. Notre boulot a nous c'est de trouver un moyen d'empêcher ça » Conclu t'il d'une voix posée, ressemblant beaucoup à celle que Lupin prenait durant ses cours.

« Et on fait ça comment ? »

« On observe et ensuite on improvise » Répondit Georges. A ce moment, un cri se fit entendre.

« Toutou, revient là ! »

Le chien venait de partir en courant en direction de la forêt, sûrement attiré par un bruit hors de la perception humaine. Le petit garçon parti à sa poursuite en l'appelant, s'enfonçant dans les bois.  
Claire sembla hésiter, mais craignant apparemment de se perdre dans les bois, elle se contenta d'attendre soucieusement le retour de son ami. Nerveuse, elle ne cessait de regarder à gauche et à droite, l'endroit lui semblant soudainement beaucoup moins rassurant maintenant que son ami l'avait laissé seule. Elle se recula d'un pas quand un oiseau s'envola de la cime d'un sapin. Mais elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était beaucoup trop approchée de l'eau et la berge céda sous son faible poids. Elle poussa une exclamation apeurée avant de basculer dans le lac noir

« Merde » Jura Draco alors que Harry se contentait de fixer la petite silhouette qui se débattait faiblement dans l'eau probablement glacée

« C'est parti. A votre avis, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire pour l'aider ? » Les questionna George avec un calme déplacé dans la situation présente.

« Ramener le garçon ? » Proposa Harry qui tentait de rester calme

« Tout a fait. Allons y »  
Et les jumeaux partirent en courant en direction de la forêt. Heureusement, le jeune brun et son compagnon canin ne s'était pas éloignés de plus de quelques mètres. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, le chien releva la tête et les fixa de son regard brillant d'intelligence

« Heu…Je rêve ou cette bestiole nous vois ? » Demanda Draco surprit

« Non seulement elle nous vois, mais elle nous entend et nous obéit. Ca vous donne des idées ? » Demanda Fred avec un petit sourire

« Evidemment ! » S'exclama Harry « Toutou, va sauver Claire ! Vite ! »

Aussitôt le chien fit demi tour et fonça à toute vitesse vers le lac. Le garçon le suivit en criant, ainsi que tous les anges gardiens. Ils arrivèrent à leur point de départ pour tomber sur toutou qui s'était jeté sans hésitation dans l'eau au milieu d'une gerbe d'éclaboussures, et qui nageait de toute la force de ses pattes vers la petite fille qui peinait de plus en plus à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Dès qu'elle le vit, celle-ci s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la fourrure et l'animal tenta tant bien que mal de les sortir de là. Malheureusement, la berge était haute et le chien avait beau être fort, il était incapable de les hisser sur la terre ferme. Son maître donna la main à son amie mais lui non plus ne pouvait pas la sortir à la force des bras.

« Et là on peut paniquer ? » Demanda Harry angoissé

« Pas encore. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé d'où venaient ces histoires d'individus dont la force se décuplait en cas de danger ? »

« Ange gardien ? » Proposa Draco

« Exactement. C'est ce que vous avez fais naturellement durant votre test d'entrée. Transmettre de votre force vitale permet d'accomplir des miracles »

A peine le roux eut il finit sa phrase que Draco et Harry s'était jeté à genoux à côté du petit brun. Ils posèrent leurs mains au dessus de son dos et libérèrent leurs énergies respectives. Ils furent étonnés de sentir leur larme de vénus chauffer contre leur poitrine et leurs deux auras fusionnèrent. Aussitôt, le garçon parvint à arracher son amie de l'eau, stupéfait par son soudain accès de force mais terriblement soulagé. Claire éclata en larme dans ses bras et le très jeune homme essaya maladroitement de la réconforter et la recouvrit de sa veste pour la réchauffer. Elle sanglota de plus belle quand un toutou inquiet lui lécha le visage, étant parvenu a se hisser sur la berge.

« Mission accomplie les gars » Triompha Fred en fixant le trio enlacé sur le sol. A présent, deux auras d'un blanc éclatant palpitaient autours des silhouettes des enfants. « On part devant, on vous attend pour la suite. Il vous suffira de cliquer à nouveau sur votre translocaliseur » Et les jumeaux disparurent dans un pop et une lumière éclatante.

Draco et Harry remarquèrent à peine leur départ, fixant avec un bonheur soulagé la miraculée et son sauveur humain et canin. Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.  
Quand ils appuyèrent sur l'écran de leurs translocaliseurs, ils enlacèrent tout naturellement leurs doigts. Aucun des deux ne mentionna le fait que les jumeaux ne leur avaient pas dis que c'était nécessaire cette fois. Après tout, ils étaient bien comme ça.

Et ils disparurent dans un flash blanc, couvés par le regard chocolat de Toutou.

_A suivre_

Alors, qu'en avez vous pensé? L'univers de Heaven vous plait il toujours? et le métier d'ange gardien? au prochain épisode, une autre mission de nos ange gardiens préférés, et d'autre chose don je ne dirais rien :p

(pas: vu que j'ai fini ce chapitre tard pour faire plaisir à une certaine personne qui me harcèle pour l'avoir (hein ma lusa adorée?) je m'excuse à genoux pour toutes les fautes qui doivent rester )

Merci d'être là 33

Temis


	8. Chapter 8

A nouveau la sensation déroutante

**disclaimer:** Les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas (heureusement pour eux). L'univers de Heaven et ses différents personnages n'ont malheureusement pas cette chance :p

**Couple:** HPDM, JPLE, SBRL, ADGG, et beaucoup d'autres :p

**Note du champi:** Voila enfin la suite de Visite. Je susi désolé du retard, vraiment, mais j'ai de moins en moins de temps pour l'ordi, et ça ne va pas aller en s'arrangeant malheureusement. Je rentre cette année en BTs biotechnologie (oui je raconte ma vie et alors? :p) et j'ai une quantité de boulot écrasante. Oubliées les fics écrites en cours et les heures à taper à l'ordi. Donc mes fics ne sont pas abandonnées, mais les suites tarderont toujours, j'en suis navrée -- (mais j'adore ce que je fais meme si on a des horaires de fous :D)

Bref, ceci est l'avant dernier chapitre de Visite. Je n'ai pas le temps de le corriger, et je me suis dit que vous préfereriez l'avoir avec quelques fautes plutôt que 15 jours plus tard. En espérant que l'univers de Heaven vous plaise toujours :D

**Chapitre 8**

_Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, plus proche qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. __  
__Quand ils appuyèrent sur l'écran de leurs translocaliseurs, ils enlacèrent tout naturellement leurs doigts. Aucun des deux ne mentionna le fait que les jumeaux ne leur avaient pas dis que c'était nécessaire cette fois. Après tout, ils étaient bien comme ça. __  
__Et ils disparurent dans un flash blanc, couvés par le regard chocolat de Toutou._  
OOooOOooOO

A nouveau la sensation déroutante de perdre la vue pour la recouvrir rapidement. Cette fois, ils avaient anticipés le choc d'arrivé et avaient atterrit debout, chancelants et s'agrippants l'un à l'autre mais debout. Une fois leur stabilité retrouvée, ils prirent le temps d'observer le lieu de leur seconde mission.  
Le décor qui les entourait était radicalement différent. Il régnait une chaleur écrasante, renforcée par le soleil de plomb qui leur brûlait la nuque. Il devait faire dans les quarante degrés à l'ombre, mis a part qu'à cause de l'heure, de l'ombre on n'en trouvait nulle part. L'air lui-même semblait en feu, impression renforcée par le crépitement des cigales et l'odeur lourde du thym. Autour d'eux, la terre craquelée ne portait que quelques buissons épineux, des plantes jaunies par le soleil et un vieil olivier au tronc torturé et aux feuilles vert argenté. Un peu plus loin, la silhouette chaotique d'un petit village se découpait.

« Dis Potter, ils sont où les deux rouquins ? » demanda Malfoy d'un air indifférent en époussetant son uniforme que la poussière noire s'obstinait à ternir.

« Aucune idée » Avoua Harry en haussant les épaules.

« Et on fait quoi ? On reste la à attendre de mourir de déshydratation ? » S'irrita le blond que les éléments continuaient à maltraiter

« Oh je t'en prie, ne commence pas à exagérer. En plus, on est déjà mort. Sinon, si on essayait de les joindre par translocaliseur ? » Proposa l'ancien survivant sans tenir compte de l'expression outrée de son partenaire. Devant l'absence de réponse, il leva les yeux au ciel et reprit la parole, s'adressant cette fois au bracelet qui ornait son poignet  
« Translocaliseur ? Pourrais-tu me mettre en contact avec Fred Weasley s'il te plait ? ». Il ignora royalement le reniflement méprisant du Serpentard face à sa politesse pour la machine, et attendit fébrilement une réponse. Celle-ci ne tarda pas, sous la forme d'une voix neutre et asexuée

« Veuillez préciser votre recherche »

« Ah oui, pardon. Voyons… Frère de Georges et Ronald Weasley, créateur de « farces pour sorciers facétieux », ancien Gryffondor de l'école Poudlard, fils de Molly et Arthur Weasley »

« Appel en cours » Répondit simplement l'appareil. Il y eut un instant de silence seulement brisé par les grommellements de Malfoy luttant toujours contre trois grains de sable, puis la voix se fit de nouveau entendre « Votre correspondant a refusé votre appel. Cependant, il vous a laissé un message. Souhaitez-vous l'entendre ? »

« Heu, oui, bien sûr » Fit Harry décontenancé. Draco se pencha par-dessus son épaule, intrigué, ayant abandonné son combat héroïque.

La voix de Fred Weasley, moqueuse et amusée, s'éleva avec une netteté stupéfiante

« Allez les gars, ramenez vos deux royaux fessiers ici. Et cherchez pas à nous joindre, débrouillez vous avec votre translocaliseur comme des grands garçons. On croit en vous, vous allez triompher de cette épreuve d'une difficulté digne d'un nourrisson. On vous attend les angelots ! »

Draco grogna alors que Harry rigolait doucement. En voilà deux qui ne changeraient jamais.

« Translocaliseur ? Je voudrais l'adresse de notre client » Exigea Draco d'un air blasé. Seul un silence assourdissant lui répondit.  
Harry ricana en lui suggérant qu'il manquait peut être le mot magique. C'est seulement après qu'un Draco mi furieux, mi gêné, et arborant une rougeur suspecte au niveau des pommettes, ne se sois résolu à prononcer les trois mots magique que l'appareil daignât répondre

« L'échoppe de l'ébéniste, au coin de la grande place. Souhaitez-vous être guidés ? »  
Le blond aurait juré que la voix atone était beaucoup plus méprisante que quand elle s'adressait à son âme sœur. Il accepta la proposition de la machine a contre cœur, alors qu'Harry s'étonnait de la présence d'un « GPS ».  
Du poignet de Draco s'éleva une intense lumière blanche, qui laissa place à un plan en 3D du village et de ses alentours, flottant tranquillement quelques centimètres au dessus du bras du Serpentard. Une croix indiquait leur emplacement actuel et le chemin apparaissait en rouge vif.

« La classe » constata simplement Harry avant d'écouter la voix qui leur indiquait d'aller tout droit puis de prendre la première à droite. Draco lui emboîta le pas, et se résolu lui poser la question qui lui tournait dans la tête

« Dis Potter, c'est quoi un « GPS » ? »

ooooOOOOooooOOOOOoooooOOOOooooooOOOOooooOOO

Leur traversé du village se solda par un constat étonnant. L'endroit, qu'ils avaient jugé très peuplé, ne devait pas compter en vérité plus d'une centaine d'habitants. La majorité de la foule qui circulait ici n'était plus vivante. Anges gardien en uniformes noir ou shinigamis en blancs, muses en toges, et bien d'autres personnes de Heaven qu'ils ne purent identifier se croisaient dans les étroites ruelles. Etait ce ainsi partout ? Les mortels n'étaient t'ils en vérité jamais seuls ?  
Une petite fille en pleurs dans son jardin était entourée par l'aura bienveillante d'un garçon vêtu d'un simple pagne immaculé, un éventail de bois finement sculpté dans sa main gauche. Un jeune couple s'embrassait, sur le perron d'une maison aux murs blancs, sous l'œil vigilant d'une jeune femme drapé d'une robe rouge sang. Un chien efflanqué errait dans les rues, suivit de près par un homme aux traits doux qui caressait distraitement le poil rêche.

C'est fasciné par la multitude de scènes qui s'offraient à eux qu'ils finirent par arriver à destination. Leur translocaliseur s'éteignit avec un « bip » discret, les laissant devant la vitrine d'une petite boutique poussiéreuse. Derrière la vitre rendue floue par le manque d'entretient, on pouvait distinguer de nombreux meubles disposés partout dans la pièce.  
Après un regard entendu, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils constatèrent qu'ils ne pouvaient pas toucher la poignée, et durent donc passer au travers, sensation qui leur donna l'étrange impression d'être un fantôme. Ce qu'ils étaient un peu d'ailleurs. Une fois à l'intérieur, il y eut un instant de flottement. L'échoppe était vide. Une porte entrebâillée à moitié camouflée par une grande armoire de bois claire leur indiqua le chemin.

« Eh ben, on ne vous attendait plus » Les accueillit la voix moqueuse de Georges. Harry se retint de justesse de lui tirer puérilement la langue, se félicitant de ce fait quand Fred ajouta  
« Dites bonjour à nos amis les enfants »

« Bonjour » obéirent docilement les deux nouveaux anges gardien en dévisageant les deux inconnus. Tous les deux étaient vêtus de l'uniforme blanc des shinigamis et leurs souriaient aimablement. L'homme était très grand, mais ses traits fin et son air doux lui conférait une apparence rassurante. Il tenait par la taille une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rouges et aux yeux noirs pétillant de malice.

« Enchanté. Je m'appelle Mickaël Sandre » Se présenta poliment l'homme.

« Vous êtes très mignons tous les deux ! » S'exclama soudain la femme avec un sourire mutin « Surtout le petit blond là. Moi c'est Maria Sandre, et toi ? » L'interrogea t'elle en lui serrant la main avec vigueur.

« Draco Malfoy » Lui répondit le Serpentard avec un sourire amusé

« Heu, chérie, je pense que tu devrais t'en tenir là » Conseilla prudemment le dénommé Mickaël à sa femme. Une aura furieuse palpitait dans le dos du blond et une voix froide trancha l'air

« Bonjour Maria. Mon nom est Harry Potter, je suis l'âme sœur du blondinet »

La jeune femme lâcha la main de Draco pour observer Harry qui fulminait. Il y eut un instant de silence tendu avant que la jeune fille n'attrape le bras de Harry et ne le serre contre elle à l'étouffer.

« Oh, tu es jaloux ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu es adorable mon poussin. Allez tiens, je te fais même un bisou pour la peine » Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, et la jeune femme planta un baiser dans la chevelure ébouriffé du Gryffondor

« Mon amour, du calme. En plus tu es en train de l'asphyxier là » Remarqua flegmatiquement son mari

Avec un petit hoquet indigné, Draco arracha son âme sœur de l'étreinte de fer de la jeune femme, et Harry se laissa faire, passant sa main dans ses cheveux d'un air choqué.

« Ne vous en faites pas, elle est toujours comme ça » Commenta placidement Fred alors que la jeune femme lui sautait au cou pour l'embrasser aussi

« Elle a tendance à gagatiser sur tout ce qui est plus jeune qu'elle » ajouta son frère blasé « Une vraie mamie dans l'âme. Mick, tu peux la calmer s'il te plait ? »

Alors que la jeune femme s'insurgeait, arguant qu'elle avait toujours gardé un esprit de jeune, son mari l'interpella doucement.

« Mon amour ? »

« Hum ? » Répondit distraitement sa femme en fusillant Georges des yeux

« Et si on se concentrait sur le boulot maintenant ? » Lui suggéra-t-il

A la grande surprise de Harry et Draco, quand la femme acquiesça son air désinvolte disparu au profit d'un sérieux étonnant. Harry soupira, soudain épuisé, et se tourna vers Fred.

« C'est quoi notre mission cette fois ? »

« Nous allons vous apprendre la deuxième facette du métier des anges gardien. Mis à part sauver ceux qui ne doivent pas mourir, votre rôle est d'accompagner l'âme des mourants. » Expliqua le rouquin. « Ce genre de mission est exécutée en coopération avec des shinigamis, mais il arrive dans certaines circonstances, lors de guerres par exemple, que vous le fassiez seul et que les shinigamis ne fassent leur part du boulot qu'ensuite. Votre tâche est très simple. Il faut que vous entouriez l'âme du mort. Quand le corps décède, le lien entre l'âme et la matière se brise. Si aucun ange gardien n'est là à ce moment, l'âme finit par s'éparpiller. C'est de là que viennent les fantômes par exemple. Vous devez donc créer une sorte d'enveloppe pour l'âme afin qu'elle ne se désagrège pas durant son transfert à Heaven, ce qui est le rôle des shinigamis. Voilà la théorie. En pratique, ce n'est pas différent de ce que vous avez fait avec la petite fille tout a l'heure. Vous libérez seulement votre aura en continu et le tour est joué »

« C'est clair ? » Demanda Georges en souriant

« Heu…Oui ? » Hésita Harry, tentant d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'avaient débité Fred sans respirer.

« Parfait, alors on est parti »

Et sur ses bonnes paroles, il poussa Harry et Draco vers un coin de la pièce. Là, dans un vieux fauteuil au cuir craquelé, une silhouette avachie semblait dormir paisiblement, baigné d'une lueur dorée. En s'en rapprochant, ils découvrirent un vieil homme au visage bruni par le soleil et creusé par le temps à l'expression sereine, une pipe éteinte reposant mollement dans sa main gauche. Sur ses genoux, un gros chat roux levait sur eux un regard affectueux. Un détail les frappa : la poitrine de l'homme restait immobile.

« Allez les gars » Les encouragea Fred à voix basse, comme s'il craignait de réveiller le vieillard.

Les deux âmes sœurs se laissèrent tomber à genoux de chaque côté du fauteuil, leurs mains au dessus du corps sans vie. Avec un doux sourire, Draco captura les doigts tremblants du brun et lui adressa un regard rassurant. Harry ferma les yeux en soupirant, raffermissant leur étreinte.  
Sans un mot, ils relâchèrent leurs auras dans un accord parfait, leurs larmes de vénus se mettant à scintiller sous leurs uniformes. Le corps du vieillard se mit à briller de milles feux.

« Eh ben, ils sont puissant ces petits » siffla la jeune femme en observant la scène floutée par l'aura blanche, donnant l'impression que les trois silhouettes étaient nimbées de brouillard.

« En effet, c'est impressionnant » confirma sobrement son mari

Peu à peu, l'aura disparu, en même temps que la lueur qui enrobait auparavant le corps. Les deux anges gardiens se relevèrent doucement en vacillant, le corps perclus de courbatures.

Le chat qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas bougé se releva à son tour et se frotta à Harry. Evidemment, il lui passa au travers, mais ne sembla pas s'en formaliser. Avec un sourire fatigué, Harry caressa d'une main fantomatique la fourrure rousse. L'animal ronronna avant de se rouler de nouveau en boule sur les genoux de son maître.

« Maintenant c'est à notre tour » Fit remarquer Mickaël en prenant la place de Draco. Sa femme se plaça face à lui et ils unirent naturellement leurs mains au dessus du fauteuil. Un intense halo rouge, totalement sphérique, se forma autour d'eux

« Fred, pourquoi leur aura est rouge ? C'est la marque des Shinigamis ? » Demanda Harry

« Non. Chaque aura est spécifique à un couple d'âme sœur. La votre est blanche tirant sur l'argent et ressemble à de la brume. La leur est rouge et circulaire. La notre est bleue et violette, et elle est sphérique aussi. Chaque aura est unique, c'est une combinaison de plusieurs facteurs : la couleur bien sûr, la forme, la taille, l'opacité… C'est ce qui empêche deux personnes qui ne sont pas âmes sœurs de fusionner leurs auras, et donc de travailler en duo avec un inconnu » Expliqua le rouquin

« Je vois. Donc en théorie on peut reconnaître quelqu'un à son aura ? » Voulu savoir Draco

« Pas seulement en théorie » Approuva Fred. « C'est couramment utilisé quand on se retrouve au milieu d'une foule de gardiens. En cas de guerres par exemple. Croyez-moi, sans ça vous pouvez en avoir pour des heures, translocaliseur ou pas. Quand vous aurez l'habitude, vous serez même capables de repérer en fermant les yeux une aura parmi d'autre, que ses propriétaire l'ait activé ou non. Maintenant que nous connaissons la votre, nous sommes capables de vous localiser à n'importe quel moment. Et là vous nous apparaissez en train de briller légèrement. » Il sourit en voyant Harry observer avec étonnement sa main. Celui-ci hausa les épaules, décidant de faire confiance à Fred

« Et pourquoi nous vous voyons normalement alors ? » Demanda Draco

« Car vous n'avez jamais vu notre aura » Répondit Georges en souriant. « Des que ça sera le cas, vous nous verrez toujours au milieu d'un halo bleu. »

« Pas très pratique » Grogna le blond

« Ah ben c'est sûr que c'est beaucoup plus difficile de jouer à chat. Mais ça a des avantages. Et puis le bleu nous est toujours bien allé au teint »

Un flash lumineux interrompit la conversation. Tous les quatre se tournèrent vers le fauteuil où Mickaël se relevait en aidant sa femme à faire de même. Les deux jeunes anges gardiens remarquèrent que les corps de ces derniers étaient à présent enveloppés d'une lumière grenat.

« C'est fait » Déclara celle-ci, l'air à peine fatiguée.

« Bien joué les jeunes » les félicita l'homme avec l'un de ses habituel doux sourire

« Merci » Répondit Harry, Draco se contentant de hocher brièvement la tête.

« Nous allons y aller, nous avons encore trois missions à accomplir. Bonne chance pour la suite mes mignons » Déclara la rousse avec un sourire affectueux « Fred, Georges, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir. N'hésitez pas à passer à la maison quand vous voulez »

« Même chose pour vous » Lui renvoya l'un des jumeaux en souriant.

Et sans autre forme de procès, les deux shinigamis appuyèrent sur leur translocaliseur d'un geste rodé par l'habitude, et disparurent.

« Je propose que l'on fasse la même chose » Lança Georges.  
Tous acquiescèrent, et disparurent à leur tour, après un dernier regard à la boutique désormais silencieuse.

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux, Draco et Harry reconnurent la cabine en verre fumé qui avait vu leur départ. Mis à part que cette fois une porte se découpait en face d'eux. Une fois sorti de là, Draco adressant un grognement à l'ange gardien qui les avait bousculés pour prendre leur place dans la cabine de décollage, ils soupirèrent en voyant que les jumeaux se frayaient déjà un passage dans la foule sans se soucier d'eux. Ils les suivirent de loin, se fiant à leur chevelure rousse reconnaissable entre mille, sur ce qui leur sembla des kilomètres avant d'arriver enfin à l'extérieur. Aussitôt, Harry plissa le nez, dérangé.

« Oui, l'air d'Heaven est différent de celui de la Terre » Commenta Georges en apercevant la grimace de Harry « Ca vient du fait que l'air, comme le temps et le soleil, est figé ici. »  
Harry hocha la tête, trop fatigué pour ouvrir la bouche.

« Bon allez vous reposer, vous l'avez bien mérité. Nous sommes très fiers de vous, vous avez été étonnamment efficaces pour des nouveaux. En même temps, vous avez des professeurs en or » Se rengorgea Fred

Draco haussa un sourcil sceptique, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

« Allez dormir les jeunes, vous avez l'air d'inferis pas frais. Vous nous bipez quand vous vous sentirez assez en forme pour reprendre le boulot. Nous on doit y retourner, on a des missions qui nous attendent. Allez filez » Insista Georges, un sourire tendre en coin devant les efforts que faisaient les jeunes pour cacher leur fatigue.

Harry hocha la tête, et tourna les talons après avoir salué les jumeaux. Son âme sœur lui emboita le pas en silence. Après seulement quelques instants de marche, Draco se mit à geindre

« Dis Potter, pourquoi on transplanne pas ? »

« Je t'en prie, ne te gêne pas pour moi. En ce qui me concerne, je suis bien trop crevé pour ça. Et je préférerais arriver dans mon lit avec tous mes membres en place »

« T'es une chochotte Potter » Grogna le blond, qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour transplanner

« Ben voyons, et toi tu… Eh mais… » Harry s'interrompit, plissant les yeux pour essayer de reconnaître les personnes bavardant joyeusement devant le perron d'une maison.

« Professeur ! Gellert ! » Cria Harry avec un grand sourire

« Gellert ? » Reprit Malfoy en fixant le brun d'un air soupçonneux.

Le couple se retourna. Le jeune Albus leur adressa un regard pétillant alors que Grindelwald, tout de noir vêtu et exposant avec nonchalance sa beauté sulfureuse, se contenta de sourire chaleureusement à Harry, d'une façon que Draco jugea totalement déplacée.

« Harry » Ronronna le mage, se délectant de l'expression outrée du blondinet

« Heu, bonjour » Répondit sobrement Harry, remarquant que le couple discutait avec deux inconnus.  
L'homme de gauche, avec lequel parlait Dumbledore, ne devait pas faire une tête de plus que Harry. Entre 25 et 30 ans, châtain au sourire doux, ses yeux retenaient l'attention. D'un noir profond, ils étaient parcourus d'éclats grenat. Il était vêtu d'une ample robe argenté ornée de runes noires, sous laquelle on devinait un corps fin et nerveux.  
Juste derrière lui, se tenait un homme du même âge mais beaucoup plus grand. Il portait une robe bleu sombre ajustée. Il portait de longs cheveux noirs en un catogan lâche sur la nuque et il les fixait de ses yeux troublants, hésitants dangereusement entre le bleu et le violet. Si son visage était d'une neutralité totale, son attitude était protectrice et il s'échappait de lui une aura de danger palpable.

Soudain, il fronça les sourcils en les dévisageant. Son expression changea radicalement alors que son visage s'éclairait. Il se précipita vers eux et enferma Harry dans une étreinte digne d'un ours

« Mon chef d'œuvre ! » S'exclama-t-il

Malfoy fut interrompu dans son sauvetage avec pertes et fracas par l'autre homme qui lui tendait la main

« Enchanté, je me nomme Godric Gryffondor »  
Aussitôt les yeux du blond s'écarquillèrent et il lui serra la main avec une admiration teintée d'incrédulité. Le picotement qu'il ressenti au niveau des yeux lui appris qu'il était en présence d'une âme sœur

« Je suis honoré de vous rencontrer. Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy » souffla t'il

« Et le grand crétin qui étouffe ton âme sœur là bas, c'est Salazar Serpentard »

Draco se permit de hausser un sourcil dubitatif en voyant le sorcier qui faisait à présent tournoyer dans les airs un Harry un peu verdâtre

« Ah, oui » repris Godric en souriant « Il faut l'excuser, il a toujours une tendance papa poule envers ses créations »

« Sa…création ? Potter ? » Demanda Draco stupéfait

« Oui. Et tu es la mienne » Confirma Gryffondor avec un sourire satisfait

« Mais… »  
Il fut coupé par le retour de Salazar, trainant littéralement une Harry Potter encore plus échevelé que d'habitude et ignorant visiblement ce qu'il se passait.

« Godric ! » S'exclama l'homme « Regarde moi ça s'il n'est pas magnifique !! C'est simple, il est par-fait ! »

« Le mien est mieux » Assura Gryffondor en couvant du regard un Malfoy trop choqué pour réagir

« N'importe quoi. Regarde : courageux à l'extrême, dévoué aux autres, fidèles, naïf, un instinct de survie atrophié, la subtilité d'un vers à vase mais une intelligence aiguisée, un physique de rêve… J'ai créé le Gryffondor parfait !! » Se rengorgea le fourchelangue en faisant tourner Harry dans tous les sens pour que tous puissent l'observer.  
Gellert éclata de rire devant l'expression perdue du petit brun.

« Tss. Un sang pur aux manières parfaites, sarcastique et glacial, qui inspire la crainte et le respect. Une ruse sans limite et un instinct de survie surdéveloppé. Une capacité innée à manipuler les autres et à les diriger. Sans compter un corps sublime. Ne cherche pas Saly, mon Serpentard est mieux que ton Gryffondor » Triompha Godric

« Tu parles » Susurra dangereusement le roi des serpents « Je te rappelle qu'il a trahi son camps, il a donc fais preuve de courage. En plus il a un vrai cœur d'artichaut » Assena t'il en pointant un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine du blond

« C'est vrai que ton protégé est si parfait » Ronronna Gryffondor « Ah attend… Ce n'est pas lui qui peut parler aux serpents ? Qui a su ouvrir la chambre des secrets, créée pour « l'héritier de Serpentard » ? Et que ton chapeau a voulu envoyer dans ta maison ? Etrange ça pour un Gryffondor… »

« C'est bas ça Godric. Tu sais très bien que c'est ce lord machin qui me l'as abîmé quand il était petit » S'offusqua le brun en resserrant son étreinte protectrice sur Harry

« C'est pas une raison » Ricana le châtain

A ce moment là, Draco décida qu'il en avait assez. D'un coup d'épaule bien placé, il écarta Serpentard de son âme sœur, suffisamment pour pouvoir l'arracher de sa prise. Une fois un Harry tout chamboulé en sécurité dans ses bras à lui, il siffla

« C'est quoi ce délire ? »

« Oh, mais c'est qu'il montre ses quenottes le lombric » se moqua Salazar

« Saly, ne te comportes pas comme un gamin » Exigea son âme sœur agacée

« Tu me donne des ordres maintenant ? » Fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil

« Je l'ai toujours fait » Riposta Godric avec un sourire goguenard

Serpentard s'étrangla d'indignation mais sa réplique meurtrière mourut sous le ricanement de Grindelwald

« Je ne m'habituerais jamais à voir le célèbre Salazar Serpentard maté par un Gryffondor »

« Qui est maté ? » S'insurgea le dit Salazar « Puis-je te rappeler, oh grand mage noir, que Albus te mène par le bout du nez ? Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui domine Godric » conclus t'il avec un sourire lubrique

« Eh ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure ! » Fit remarquer ce dernier scandalisé

« Pitié, on ne veut pas savoir » Gémit Draco

« Godric, tu as créé un Serpentard prude » Commenta Serpentard, l'air poliment choqué

« Je ne suis pas prude ! » S'énerva Draco

« Bon, du calme les enfants » La voix douce et amusée d'Albus Dumbledore mit fin au débat passionné avec l'efficacité d'une douche froide. Draco, vexé, enfoui son nez dans le cou de Harry, bougonnant en observant Salazar. Lequel lissait distraitement un pli imaginaire de sa robe, l'air indifférent mais fusillant des yeux Gellert qui souriait de toutes ses dents, une main posée sur la hanche gauche de son âme sœur. Gryffondor fixait le ciel, apparemment passionné. Et Harry, eh bien Harry espérait de tout son cœur que jamais personne sur Terre ne serait au courant des personnalités des fondateurs. C'était un coup à faire s'effondrer Poudlard ça.

Le silence légèrement tendu qui s'installa fut rompu par un bâillement qui s'était voulu discret du brun, la fatigue de leur mission se rappelant brutalement à lui. Draco baissa aussitôt la tête pour tomber sur son âme sœur qui battait des cils à toute vitesse pour ne pas s'endormir debout. Il jeta un regard noir à Salazar, et à Grindelwald parce que sa tête ne lui revenait vraiment pas, persuadé qu'ils avaient épuisé Potter. Lorsqu'il prit la parole d'une voix calme il ne s'adressait qu'à son ancien directeur

« Nous allons vous laisser. Nous revenons de mission et nous avons besoin de repos. Je suis très heureux de vous avoir rencontré. Professeur, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie »  
Il jeta un regard ironique sur Salazar et Gellert qui lui sourirent, amusés, et un plus respectueux à Gryffondor qui l'observait avec un regard tendre assez déconcertant.

Puis, sans tenir compte des molles récriminations de son ex nemesis qui affirmait qu'il était en pleine forme, il prit le chemin du retour, son bras droit soudé à sa taille. Après tout il avait une bonne excuse, Potter zigzaguait et risquait de s'empaler sur la jolie petite barrière blanche qui délimitait un jardin d'un autre. Et non, il refusait de penser qu'il y a peu, il aurait même poussé le brun sur cette clôture pour rire un peu.

Enfin arrivé chez eux, Malfoy alla s'effondrer sur le canapé, imité par Harry avec un soupir de bonheur. La tête appuyé sur le haut du sofa, le regard dérivant sur le plafond sans le voir, Draco souffla, amusé

« Je veux être là pour la première rencontre de Snape avec Serpentard »

« Moi aussi »

Les épaules de Harry tressautèrent, et il éclata de rire. Le blond eut un sourire en coin, fier de son effet, mais ne tarda pas à rejoindre le brun dans son fou rire.  
Essoufflé, les larmes aux yeux, Draco finit par se calmer. Il jeta alors un regard désespéré à l'escalier en haut duquel l'attendait son lit. Qui avait osé y rajouter des centaines de marches durant son absence ?  
A ses côtés, le brun régla le problème à sa façon, se blottissant tout simplement contre son âme sœur avant de fermer les yeux. Il aurait tout le temps d'être gêné après quelques heures de sommeil. Après un coup d'œil un peu étonné à la silhouette bouinée contre lui dont la respiration s'apaisait déjà, le blond trouva là une excuse parfaite pour ne pas bouger. Se calant plus confortablement dans les coussins, il resserra sa prise sur son ex némésis et plongea son nez dans les cheveux en bataille.  
Avec un soupir de bien être, il s'endormit.

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

Draco papillonna des yeux, réveillé par le bruit sec d'une porte ouverte sans douceur. . Désorienté, il reconnut cependant immédiatement le brouhaha désormais habituel qui accompagnait la famille Potter.  
Avec un gémissement de désespoir, il voulut se relever mais un poids reposant sur son torse l'en empêcha. Il tenta de se souvenir ce qu'il pouvait bien faire allongé sur le canapé avec le brun étalé à moitié sur lui, son nez dans son cou. Son esprit engourdi pédala quelques instants avant que tout ne lui revienne finalement en mémoire.  
Il hésita vaguement entre dégager Potter avec pertes et fracas ou se rendormir. Le visage serein de son âme sœur le convainquit et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans le canapé, resserrant sa prise sur la taille fine de l'endormit et ferma les yeux avec résolution.

Quand James et Sirius firent irruption avec leur discrétion coutumière dans le couloir attenant à la salle, Draco grogna. Jusqu'au bout il avait espéré contre toute logique qu'ils feraient demi-tour.  
Ce fut le moment que choisit Harry pour se réveiller. Battant des paupières, il posa son regard brouillé sur Malfoy avant de lui sourire paresseusement.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? » Demanda t'il en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire  
« Oui et toi ? » Répondit Draco en souriant doucement

« Comme un bébé. Tu fais un matelas tout à fait acceptable »

« Je sais, je suis parfait » Se rengorgea le Serpentard.

Harry s'étira en pouffant, avant de se couler de nouveau contre Draco avec un frisson

« Pas envie de me lever » Souffla t-il faiblement

« Bien que cette idée me paraisse assez alléchante, je crains que ça ne soit impossible » Répondit Draco

« Et pourquoi ça ? » Se vexa Harry en se redressant vivement, prêt à bouder

« Parce que la maison est envahie par des parasites » Dit simplement le blond en désignant quelque chose par-dessus le dossier du sofa

« Oh non, pas eux ! » Gémit le brun en s'affalant de nouveau sur son oreiller humain après avoir aperçu son parrain et son père se chamaillant quelques mètre plus loin

« Tu m'arraches les mots de la bouche… » Commenta sobrement Draco

« James, Sirius, Taisez vous !! » Ordonna Lily à mi-voix « Il faut qu'ils se reposent ils doivent être épuisés ! »

« Mais Lily, ces sales gosses n'ont même pas pris le temps de nous raconter comment ça s'était passé ! Après tous les sacrifices que nous avons dût faire pour leur trouver ce boulot… Je suis pour un réveil punitif »

« N'y pense même pas Sirius » Gronda la rousse

« T'es pas drôle Lily » Gémit l'animagus d'une voix assez forte pour faire grincer les dents de l'ancienne Evans

« Bon, puisque tu es incapable de te taire, tu vas aller dans la cuisine leur préparer un bon petit déjeuner. Et pas question de ramener un verre d'eau et un bout de pain, c'est clair ? James, tu vas aller avec lui »

« Mais ?! » Tenta son mari surprit

« Ca n'était pas une question mon amour » Susurra t'elle des menaces plein la voix

« Oui mon cœur » obéit prudemment le brun « Allez viens paddy, on va montrer à ces jeunes ce que c'est de faire du vrai chocolat chaud ! »

Le calme retomba doucement alors que les deux tornades gagnaient la cuisine en babillant joyeusement

« Lily. Je crois qu'on les a déjà réveillé » L'informa Peter à voix basse

« Oh »  
La rousse fit le tour du canapé, pour tomber sur le regard désespéré de son fils et celui irrité de son âme sœur. Elle éclata de rire alors que les deux jeunes se renfrognaient.  
Avec un sourire, Remus alla s'installer dans l'un des fauteuils encadrant la table basse alors que Lily rejoignait Peter sur l'autre canapé, après avoir passé avec affection sa main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son fils.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Grogna Harry

« On s'inquiétait. Comme vous n'êtes pas venu nous raconter comment se passait votre travail d'ange gardien, ton idiot de père et son abruti de meilleur ami ont commencé à se monter la tête et à se persuader mutuellement qu'on vous bizutait/exploitait/ torturait. Ils ont donc monté une expédition de sauvetage » Expliqua la jeune femme d'un air désabusé.  
Harry écarquilla les yeux avant de rire doucement, secouant la tête. Il se redressa et Draco l'imita en maugréant.

« Excusez nous, mais on était vraiment crevé après l'examen. Et ensuite en nous réveillant on a dût aller directement à la Citée. On ne cherchait pas à vous inquiéter »

« Je sais mon chéri » Répondit sa mère avec un doux sourire « Mais James est en train de rattraper seize années de père poule en retard et Sirius, sous ses airs d'imbécile heureux, est une véritable boule d'angoisse. Demande à Remus »  
Le loup-garou approuva en riant. C'est le moment que choisirent les deux intéressés pour débarquer, les bras chargés d'énormes plateaux où reposaient en équilibre instable deux bols blancs, une casserole fumante et une montagne de nourriture variée à peu près équivalente au contenu de tous leurs placards.  
Le visage de Draco s'illumina soudain quand l'odeur caractéristique du chocolat lui chatouilla le nez, et il sembla changer tout à fait d'opinion sur les deux bruns bruyants.

Le petit déjeuner envahit rapidement la table basse. Alors que Harry, interloqué, essayait en vain de comprendre pourquoi ils avaient ramené aussi le pot de cornichons, Draco blotti au fond du canapé, un bol de chocolat brûlant et délicieux dans les mains, fixait avec bienveillance ses sauveurs.

Discrètement lové contre le blond, Harry observait avec tendresse la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Draco, beaucoup plus conciliant maintenant qu'il avait sa dose de cacao dans le sang, racontait en détail leurs différentes missions, passant sur quelques passages où il n'était pas vraiment en valeur et affligeant les jumeaux et Grindelwald de diverses tares. James et Sirius buvaient ses paroles, ponctuant le récit d'exclamations admiratives ou choquées. Lily et Peter l'écoutaient avec attention, la rousse remplissant automatiquement de nourriture les mains du blond dès que celles-ci étaient vides, lequel ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop prit par ses propres aventures. Remus, lui observait avec une tendresse palpable son âme sœur qui ne tarderait pas à tomber du fauteuil si elle n'arrêtait pas de se pencher en avant, passionné par la saga racontée par Malfoy junior. Le loup garou échangea un sourire complice avec le fils de son meilleur ami, avant de hausser un sourcil en voyant que son animagus avait effectivement basculé par-dessus l'accoudoir mais ne semblait absolument pas affecté par ce fait, continuant à fixer le blond, avachi sur le tapis.

Quand Draco sortit leurs divers gadgets, expliquant à son public captivé qu'il y avait même un « CPS » dedans, Harry se dit que la mort n'avait finalement pas que des mauvais côtés.

_A suivre_

_note de fin: Voila, plus qu'un chapitre et ça sera la fin de l'aventure en Heaven. Merci d'être là 3 Et à bientôt j'espère_

_Votre champi, overbooké_

ps: Le fanzine de manyfics est à vendre. Dedans, des OS inédits de Warriormeuh, Artoung, blacknemesis, Badangel, nouchette, Elwyn et d'autres… Si vous êtes intéressés, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Les personnage de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais l'univers de Heaven et certains de ses personnages aussi

**Couple:** HPDM, ADGG, SBRL, JPLE et d'autres

**Dédicaces:** Aux personnes qui m'ont soutenues au cours de l'écriture de cette fic, en particulier à **Sean** pour son coaching moral lors des journées de pages blanches, à **Lulu **et **Hany pianfar**, pour m'avoir fait l'honneur d'aimer cette fic et son univers et pour leurs reviews que j'aime tant. Merci à toutes les trois

A tous les lecteurs et lectrices, revieweurs ou non, qui font exister pendant un instant Heaven et ses habitants. Merci pour tout, sans vous cette histoire n'aurait jamais existée

**Note du champi:** Et voila, il s'est fait attendre mais le dernier chapitre de Visite guidée est enfin là ^^. Je m'excuse encore pour le rythme chaotique de parution durant cette fic, qui n'aurait du faire que trois chapitres et qui s'est révélée trois fois plus longue .

J'espère que cette fin vous plaira et je vous remercie encore de tout votre soutient ^-^.

**CHAPITRE 9**

Comment la situation avait elle pu dégénérer à ce point ?

Leur mission était délicate, empêcher le suicide d'une adolescente, mais ils n'en n'étaient plus à leur première mission du genre. Et dire qu'avant leur départ Harry s'en enthousiasmait même, car les jumeaux partaient avec eux. Bien entendu, la mission avait été un succès-pouvait il en être autrement avec lui comme ange gardien ?

Mais leur routine avait rapidement tourné au cauchemar quand l'une des petites ruelles de ce vieux port anglais s'était soudain illuminée d'une intense lueur rouge. Un frisson d'horreur dansait déjà le long de son échine quand leurs translocaliseurs se mirent à sonner frénétiquement. L'hologramme en trois dimensions du quartier se retrouvait à présent englouti dans un brouillard rouge vif, d'où se détachaient de rares points dorés.

En arrivant sur les lieux de l'anomalie, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, abasourdis. Devant eux, dans le labyrinthe de murs aux briques branlantes, une mer d'auras pourpres envahissait l'atmosphère et l'odeur lourde du sang engluait l'air. Des hurlements de douleur et de terreur se répondaient, se mêlaient avant de se changer en échos monstrueux.

En s'avançant un peu, ils comprirent qu'une véritable bataille rangée avait lieu dans cet endroit sordide. Ou plutôt, une extermination sans pitié.

Une vingtaine d'hommes encagoulés et portants des masques tristement célèbres étaient en train d'attaquer des moldus. C'étaient des partisans de feu Voldemort, des fanatiques persuadés qu'il ressusciterait de nouveau un jour et que tous appelaient neo-mangemorts. Tous ceux présents brillaient d'une leur dorée indiquant une mort programmée par le destin. Quelques rares sorciers qui devaient se trouver par hasard dans le coin défendaient de leur mieux les moldus et ne semblait pas comprendre vraiment le drame qui se déroulait autour d'eux. Partout, les auras rouges faiblissaient, certaines tressaillant, d'autres s'évaporant purement et simplement avec l'étincelle de vie de leur propriétaire.

C'était un véritable massacre et alors que tous les gardiens présents sur les lieux se jetaient dans la mêlé pour essayer de limiter les dégâts, tous se demandaient comment un tel gâchis pourrait être réparé. Les tignasses flamboyantes des jumeaux Weasley disparurent dans une rue, leur laissant pour seule consigne d'en sauver le maximum. Et c'est ce qu'ils avaient tenté de faire.

Ce fut long, trop, et Draco sentait sa force le quitter peu à peu. Il avait cessé de compter les silhouettes qu'il avait laissées au sol, affaiblies mais vivantes. Chaque fois qu'il posait ses mains sur une autre poitrine, il avait l'impression qu'un étau tentait de lui broyer le corps de l'intérieur alors que des doigts fantômes grattaient les parois de son crâne dans l'espoir d'y trouver encore un peu d'énergie. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait bientôt plus rien faire, et cette idée le rendait fou de rage.

Heureusement, alors qu'il allait renoncer à tout espoir de faire cesser cette folie, le commando d'élite des shinigamis débarqua, accompagné d'une armée d'anges gardien. Ils se répandirent en silence dans chacune des ruelles, l'air concentré. Bientôt, l'air se mit à crépiter de puissance et d'une formidable vague d'énergie positive.

Revigoré par ce revirement de situation, Draco se redressa, laissant reposer contre un poteau le corps évanoui d'un vieux moldu dont l'aura brillait à présent d'un blanc laiteux. Il scanna les environs du regard, n'accordant aucune attention aux shinigamis qui avec une efficacité implacable terrassaient les mangemorts de crises cardiaques. Une horreur sans nom le rongeait : Où était passé Potter ?

Ils s'étaient séparés peu avant, chacun prenant une ruelle, le brun lui ayant promis qu'il le rejoignait dans quelques secondes. Débordé par l'ampleur de la tâche, le Serpentard n'avait pas pu se lancer à sa rechercher, même quand son absence se prolongeait anormalement. Mais maintenant que la tourmente s'apaisait, la faiblesse du lien les reliant le glaçait. Que se passait-il ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds, et se mit à fouiller les environs avec fébrilité. Il courrait dans tous les sens, sans se soucier des gardiens qui l'observaient avec étonnement, essayant tant bien que mal de le situer grâce à la présence ténue qu'il ressentait toujours.

Quand enfin il reconnu la silhouette ébouriffée appuyée sur le mur d'une impasse, il cru que son cœur allait éclater. Sans réfléchir, ivre de soulagement, il s'y précipita, s'emmêlant les jambes dans sa hâte, avant de se jeter à ses côtés sur le sol.

Entre deux poubelles débordant d'ordures, Harry serrait convulsivement dans ses bras le corps d'un petit garçon aux traits encore brouillons. Il avait un visage poupin et des cheveux d'or terne, souillés de boue et de sang. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans, et à ses côté gisait une canne à pêche miniature brisée. L'énergie de Harry l'enveloppait, formant un véritable cocon de brume argentée, ne dissimulant malheureusement pas le fait que plus aucune aura n'entourait l'enfant.

« Potter ? Potter, il est trop tard. Lâche le, les shinigamis vont arriver »

Il lui parlait d'une voix douce mais le brun ne sembla même pas remarquer sa présence. Inquiet, Draco se rapprocha et finit par comprendre.

Le visage de brun était sillonné de larmes de rage, qui roulaient le long de ses joues en un silencieux aveu d'impuissance.

Evidemment que Potter savait qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire. Mais ses nerfs avaient visiblement lâchés sous l'horreur de la situation et il essayait en vain de repousser la mort. Le Serpentard eut le cœur broyé par la détresse qui transparaissait dans les yeux délavés de son âme sœur.

Sans un mot, il s'assit derrière lui, glissant ses jambes de part et d'autre du corps crispé. Il glissa ses mains le long des bras vêtus de noir, avant de serrer avec force celles de Harry toujours cramponnées au garçon. Il posa sa tête dans son cou, et relâcha à son tour le peu d'énergie qui lui restait.

Ils restèrent ainsi un temps infini, blottis dans une bulle de compassion et de tristesse, essayant dans un combat désespéré de faire reculer la mort loin du petit corps martyrisé. Mais c'était comme pousser sur une montagne, et leurs forces finirent par se tarir sans que la petite poitrine ne se soulève à nouveau. Harry passa ses doigts dans les mèches souillées, mais ils passèrent à travers, fantomatiques.

Alors seulement le brun laissa échapper un gémissement d'animal blessé, les mains crispées sur son visage. Malfoy referma ses bras sur la taille fine et le tira contre lui, essayant de lui communiquer sa chaleur et de le réconforter, le berçant inconsciemment d'avant en arrière pour le calmer.

C'est ainsi que Fred et Georges les retrouvèrent. A leurs regards compréhensifs et peinés, Malfoy se contenta de répondre d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique

« Nous rentrons chez nous. Je vous confie la suite »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent sombrement et Draco appuya sur leurs translocaliseurs.

Ils atterrirent dans la tour rouge sang qui vrombissait comme si l'on venait de donner un coup de pied dans une fourmilière. Des gardiens apparaissaient et disparaissaient dans de grands flash lumineux, l'air grave. Le bureau central était débordé et les anges eux même semblaient avoir perdu leur placidité légendaire. Des groupes se formaient et éclataient aussitôt, chacun allant transmettre aux autres les miettes d'informations qu'ils avaient pu récolter. Ici et là, des anges gardiens et des shinigamis furibonds tentaient de savoir ce qui venait d'arriver à leurs protégés.

Sans tenir compte de l'ambiance explosive de l'aiguille d'envol, Draco transplanna directement chez lui, au premier étage précisément.

Après un court instant d'indécision, il décida de l'installer dans la chambre la plus proche de la sienne. Il poussa la porte de la chambre aux murs blanc cassé, se jurant de moins nourrir Potter désormais alors qu'il tentait tant bien que mal de le hisser sur le lit beige. Quand il y parvint enfin, il retira délicatement ses chaussures et l'enfoui sous l'énorme couette.

Satisfait, il fixa son œuvre en s'essuyant le front avant de tourner les talons. Il ne lui fallut que trois pas avant que l'image de la silhouette recroquevillée perdue au milieu de la soie blanche ne le fasse craquer. Il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avec une violence contenue, maudissant sa faiblesse, avant de retourner s'asseoir aux côtés du petit brun.

Alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, Harry décida pour lui. Le Serpentard eut juste le temps de voir deux émeraudes brouillées de larmes émerger de l'épaisse couverture avant de s'enfoncer dans le matelas avec un « ouff » étouffé. Tentant de comprendre ce qui avait bien pu faire basculer le monde avec une telle violence, il prit conscience des deux bras enroulés autour de son cou le serrant à l'en étouffer. Il le fixa d'un œil stupéfait, mais se mit à grogner quand le brun resserra son étreinte, manquant de l'étrangler. Alors qu'il se préparait à l'insulter de tous les noms, il se rendit compte que Potter était tout simplement en pleine crise de panique. Il sentait les ongles ras se crisper sur le dos de son tee shirt à le transpercer, entendait la respiration erratique et sifflante à son oreille et sentait dans son cou les larmes de Harry qui glissaient doucement.

Le blond se décida à son tour à emprisonner le brun dans ses bras, mais beaucoup plus délicatement. Il avait l'impression que le moindre mouvement brusque ferait voler le Gryffondor en éclats, comme une statue de cristal.

« Potter, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le Brun ne lui répondit pas et le Serpentard insista, le secouant même avec douceur

« Oh, Potter ? Répond moi »

« Ils sont morts. Je n'ai pas pu les sauver, encore une fois… » Gémit le brun

« Potter, il était impossible de les sauver tous. Alors que sans toi, il y aurait eu des dizaines de morts en plus. Pense aux familles qui vont voir revenir un miraculé, pense aux enfants qui vont naître. Tu n'es pas responsable de cet énorme bordel » Il avait mit toute son assurance dans cette simple phrase, refoulant sa propre culpabilité. Il ne fallait surtout pas que Potter se mette en tête ce genre de bêtise, sinon ils devraient cesser ce métier dès le lendemain.

Harry releva la tête et le dévisagea longuement. Le blond ne broncha pas sous l'examen, la mâchoire crispée. Il vit très clairement les yeux verts se hanter et de nouvelles perles d'eau venir orner les longs cils noirs, et il comprit qu'il allait enfin connaître la raison de cette crise de panique

« J'ai cru que tu étais mort » Souffla simplement le Gryffondor

« Comment veux tu que je meurs ? C'est déjà fait ça Potter… » Lui répondit Malfoy, ne s'attendant pas du tout à une telle réponse

« Je ne sentais presque plus ton esprit. Plus d'aura, rien. J'avais beau te biper tu ne répondais plus » Une nouvelle larme coula le long de sa pommette qu'il essuya d'un geste vif.

Soudain, un détail revint à l'esprit de Draco.

« Oh merde… » Murmura-t-il horrifié « Ma larme de Vénus. La lanière a lâché au milieu de cette folie, et je l'ai mise dans ma poche sans y penser. De toute façon tu étais trop affaibli pour que je te pompe de l'énergie et je pensais la ressortir dès que tout se serait calmé…. »

Se flagellant mentalement pour sa connerie, il caressait doucement le dos de son âme sœur pour l'apaiser. Trop pris par ses pensées moroses, il mit quelques secondes à s'apercevoir que Harry s'était redressé et qu'il s'était servi de sa prise sur sa nuque pour l'attirer à lui et sceller ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fixa un instant le visage plus proche qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de Potter, son cerveau pédalant pour essayer d'intégrer cette donnée tout à fait nouvelle et pour le moins déconcertante.

Quand le Gryffondor finit par s'écarter de lui, déçut de le voir si peu actif et effrayé de s'être trompé, il décida quand même de le détromper bien vite sur ces deux points avant que sa réputation n'en pâtisse. Avec douceur mais fermeté, il le repoussa contre le matelas avant de se couler sur lui. Il nota distraitement que son corps était fait pour épouser celui de Potter, et que cela ouvrait des perspectives très intéressantes pour l'avenir, avant de venir poser à son tour ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Ce dernier poussa un soupir de soulagement et de satisfaction qui parut tout à fait approprié au Serpentard. Cependant, il fut bien vite étonné par l'attitude amorphe de sa némésis. Il ouvrit un œil circonspect pour s'apercevoir sans grande surprise que ce satané Gryffondor commençait déjà à somnoler, incapable de lutter contre la fatigue qu'entrainait sa surconsommation d'énergie. Il grogna, la situation commençait enfin à devenir intéressante.

Râlant pour la forme, il roula sur le côté pour laisser le brun respirer. Puis, décidant qu'il avait bien droit à une petite compensation, il tira à lui le bel endormi et l'enlaça. Il cala son nez dans son cou, respirant à plein poumons son odeur épicée. Avec un sourire doux, il glissa dans un sommeil paisible et sans rêves

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

Quand Draco finit par se réveiller, il avait la tête lourde et ses pensées étaient brouillées par son manque de cacao matinal. Avec un soupir d'aise, il se retourna en s'enroulant encore plus dans l'épais édredon de plume, se lovant avec bonheur dans ce cocon chaleureux. Il fut cependant sortit de sa torpeur bienheureuse quand il se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry.

Etouffant un juron, il bondit en arrière, manquant de peut de basculer du lit, emportant avec lui la couverture pour se couvrir dans un sursaut de pudeur. Le fait qu'il soit totalement habillé n'y changeant rien. Alors que ses yeux détaillaient avec stupeur la silhouette endormie à ses côtés, il tentait tant bien que mal de trouver une raison, quelle qu'elle soit, à son comportement de la veille. Malheureusement, la seule chose parvenant à franchir le brouillard agité de son cerveau se résumait à une succession de flash qui ne faisaient que l'enfoncer un peu plus.

Il décida aussitôt de rectifier le tir, et d'essayer de sauver au maximum sa fierté de Malfoy. Il serait froid et distant, glacial même. Il n'aurait qu'à faire croire à Potter qu'il avait déliré, voila tout.

Un bâillement sonore le fit sursauter, et il posa un regard de bête aculée sur le brun ébouriffé qui se frottait les yeux les poings, l'air boudeur.

Il était faible…

« Bien dormi Potter ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce qui le désola. Harry le fixa un instant, clignant rapidement des paupières comme pour rendre sa netteté au monde. S'apercevant que c'était mission impossible tant qu'il n'aurait pas ses lunettes sur le nez, il se décida à répondre

« Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi »

« Tant mieux » Reprit le blond. Le silence s'attarda un instant avant que l'ancien survivant n'écarquille les yeux

« Malfoy ?! Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fous dans mon lit ?! »

Draco se contenta de hausser un sourcil amusé, retenant une quelconque remarque sur la rapidité d'esprit des gryffons. Après réflexion, il se contenta de lâcher d'un ton ironique

« Eh bien techniquement, comme nous sommes dans la chambre du milieu, ce n'est pas ton lit Harry »

Il observa, amusé, le front de son âme sœur se froncer devant l'usage de son prénom. Peu à peu, les souvenirs semblèrent lui revenir alors que l'incompréhension était chassée de son visage par de la stupeur teintée de gène.

« Malfoy, heu… » Il se racla la gorge, rouge jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, avant de reprendre courageusement la parole « Hier tu, tu m'as… On s'est… ». Sa voix mourut pitoyablement alors qu'il essayait en vain de se faire comprendre avec un geste vague de la main.

« Je t'ai quoi Potter ? » Insista le blond avec un sourire plein de dents

Ah, s'il avait su du temps de Poudlard qu'il suffisait d'un simple baiser pour faire perdre toute sa superbe au grand survivant, il aurait… Ben il n'aurait rien fait en fait. A l'époque l'idée de toucher Potter pour autre chose que le frapper n'aurait même pas été concevable. Il avait déjà eu du mal à intégrer le fait que Potter était un être sexué quand il s'était mit à sortir avec cette gourde de Serdaigle là…

Tout à ses souvenirs révoltants de Potter mettant potentiellement ses sublimes lèvres en contact avec celles de cette chinoise insipide, il ne se rendit pas compte que son colocataire de lit avait pris le parti de considérer les réminiscences de la veille comme un rêve particulièrement agréable et réaliste. Ce n'est que quand un courant d'air froid le fit frissonner qu'il se rendit compte que Harry s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir, visiblement abattu. Tout a fait opposé à cette idée, Draco se détendit comme un ressort, l'attrapa par le bras et le tira doucement mais fermement sur le matelas, avant de le recouvrir de la couverture beige.

Le brun encore plus échevelé observa stupéfait Malfoy qui se tenait à califourchon sur lui, l'air triomphant au possible et extrêmement fier de ses réflexes, surtout sans chocolat dans le sang, et qui réussissait l'exploit de ne pas être ridicule malgré l'énorme couette dont il ne parvenait pas à se séparer formant ainsi une immense tente qui reposait sur ses épaules.

« Eh bien alors Potter, comme ça on ne dit plus bonjour ? » S'étonna-t-il avec un sourire en coin

« Heu…Bonjour Malfoy » Répondit Harry, perplexe

Le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, découragé devant une telle naïveté. Bon, puisque le sous-entendu était visiblement trop complexe pour un gryffon… Il se pencha lentement, ne quittant pas une seconde les yeux verts alors qu'avec un sourire carnassier il enfermait ses mains dans les siennes pour les plaquer contre le sommier. Voyant que le brun allait parler, et surement pour dire une idiotie vu l'air perdu qu'il abordait, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Son sourire se fit plus doux devant l'expression presque choquée de son âme sœur, qui laissa rapidement à une autre radicalement différente qui illumina les deux émeraudes. Sa main gauche se sépara des doigts de Harry pour aller effleurer son poignet et sa paume en une douce caresse concentrique alors que la droite resserrait son étreinte. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps, blottis sous la couverture, le corps de Draco coulé sur celui du brun, s'embrassant avec une tendresse teintée de paresse. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ce ne fut que de quelques centimètres.

Le Serpentard souffla doucement sur une des mèches noire qui, rebelle, s'acharnait à lui cacher une partie du regard de sa némésis. A la vue de la lueur moqueuse dans les yeux gris, Harry anticipa tout pique sur sa non-coiffure en lui tirant puérilement la langue. Le Serpentard profita de l'occasion pour la capturer adroitement entre ses lèvres, tirant un éclat de rire étouffé à son matelas du moment.

Draco était tout à fait prêt à faire durer cette petite bulle de douceur et de calme jusqu'à ce que la faim les extirpe du lit, mais ce fut malheureusement une toute autre cause qui s'en chargea, bien trop tôt et bien plus brutalement. Laquelle s'annonça par trois coups tapés à la porte de la chambre. Suivit d'un chuchotement qui se voulait discret sans parvenir à l'être

« Mais Remus, ça serait plus drôle si on rentrait par surprise, non ? »

« Sirius… »

« Tss, espèce de faux maraudeur va ! » Renifla la première voix

Le silence consterné qui planait dans la pièce fut brisé par Draco d'un ton égal

« Je hais ta famille »

« Moi aussi » Cela sonnait comme une constatation, avec un fond de culpabilité qui ressurgissait dans son sourire contrit. Alors que le regard de Draco se mettait à pétiller et qu'une multitude d'occupations affleuraient soudain dans l'esprit de Harry, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau, plus fort cette fois.

« Oh les jeunes ! » S'impatienta James

« Raaaah » grogna Malfoy en roulant sur le côté, enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller de dépit. Son Gryffondor l'observa avec inquiétude, avant de pouffer devant le regard noir et boudeur qu'il lui adressa par-dessous ses mèches blondes. Grognant toujours, Draco se tortilla pour se coller le plus possible au flan de son âme sœur tout en laissant le moins possible de son corps hors de la couverture. Il emmêla ses jambes aux siennes, avant de passer un bras autour de la taille trop fine. Sa main gauche resta elle crispée sur le bord de la couette pour empêcher à la moindre particule d'air froid de pénétrer. Harry passa sa main dans les mèches délavées, les ébouriffant et récoltant un grommellement assourdi, avant de crier un « Entrez ! » où ne perçait presque pas de rancœur. Presque.

Aussitôt son père et son parrain se précipitèrent dans la pièce, se bousculant et se chamaillant comme des gamins alors qu'ils tentaient de passer l'encadrement de la porte à deux. Peter, Remus et Lily les suivaient plus calmement. A la vue des deux adolescents, le visage de la jeune femme s'attendrit imperceptiblement alors que Sirius lui ouvrait déjà la bouche avec un regard torve.

« Sirius, pas un commentaire » Le prévint fraichement son filleul

« Mais… » Tenta de se défendre l'animagus

« Non » Le regard sans appel du jeune Potter le fit plier et il croisa les bras, vexé. « Bon, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? » Demanda Harry décidant d'entrer directement dans le vif du sujet, sans prêter aucune attention à la grimace de son parrain.

« Nous avons reçu la visite de Fred et George tout à l'heure alors que nous déjeunions tous ensemble. Ils n'osaient pas vous déranger, et voulaient savoir comment vous alliez » Expliqua Remus avec son impassibilité habituelle

« Et vous féliciter : Vous avez atteint le rang argent du niveau 3 ! Ils nous ont dit que c'était très rare de voir des gardiens passer directement du rang 2 au rang… Harry, tu m'écoutes ? » Demanda James en suspendant ses grands mouvements enthousiastes.

« Hum hum » Acquiesça vaguement Harry

« C'est tout ce que ça te fais ? » Demanda son père blessé

« Malfoy, arrête ça » Gronda son fils pour toute réponse. Le blond daigna arrêter un instant de dévorer son cou pour lui jeter un regard candide

« Arrêter quoi ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix volontairement sensuelle

« De faire çaaaa ! » La fin de sa phrase dérapa dans les aigus et Malfoy éclata d'un rire autant réjoui que sadique

« Son intéressant le gryffi, voyons s'il est possible de le reproduire » Ricana t'il avec un sourire gourmand. Une petite tape à l'arrière du crane l'en empêcha, lui tirant une protestation vive

« Eh ! »

« Couché Malfoy » Lui ordonna Harry le rouge aux joues.

« James, je te le déconseille » Susurra la voix de la douce Lily Potter

Se retournant vers sa famille qu'il avait honteusement oubliée pendant un instant, Harry se rendit compte que les yeux de son père et son canidé de meilleur ami brillaient d'une lueur grivoise.

« James Potter, si jamais tu te permets le moindre commentaire, prépare-toi à passer un très long moment sur le canapé » Ajouta sa femme les lèvres pincées. Son mari allait répliquer, mais l'avertissement vivant qu'était sa femme le réduisit au silence. Mieux valait être prudent avec Lily, elle avait une sérieuse tendance à tenir ses promesses. Sirius ricana dans son coin, vite refroidi par sa propre âme sœur

« Je serais toi Sirius, je ne me moquerais pas de trop, tu risque exactement la même chose si tu continue à harceler Harry » Le menaça le loup garou.

« Quoi ? » S'étrangla l'animagus horrifié. Voyant que le châtain ne plaisantait pas, il se retourna vivement et désigna James d'un index accusateur « Toi ! Tout ça c'est de la faute de ta femme ! »

« Pardon ? » Fit la rousse d'un ton polaire

« Comment ça de ma femme ? » S'écria James en même temps

« C'est elle qui a soufflé cette idée atroce à mon moony ! » Geint Sirius

« Mais pas du tout ! » La défendit son meilleur ami « C'est toi qui te conduit comme un gamin de cinq ans, tu m'étonne que Remus finisse par te traiter comme tel… »

« N'importe quoi, jamais Remus n'aurait une telle idée, il ne peut pas se passer de mon corps.. » Se rengorgea Sirius

« Finalement, je pense que je vais mettre la punition à exécution immédiatement » Soupira le loup garou

« Moony, non pas ça !! Je suis très très désolé, je ne le referais plus ! Je te ferais le petit déjeuner et je dormirais plus dans le lit en padfoot, je… » Gémit Sirius comme un animal blessé

« Tu l'as bien mérité Sirius » L'enfonça James d'un air satisfait

« Ah toi le ruminant dégénéré, tu la ferme hein ! » Cracha l'ancien prisonnier les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Dit maman… »

Lily croisa le regard las et exaspéré de son fils. Elle lui fit une petite grimace d'excuse avant de frapper dans ses mains avec autorité.

« Bon allez, on les laisse tranquille. A bientôt mes chéris »

Elle lança un regard éloquent à la troupe masculine qui n'osa pas protester et tourna les talons plus ou moins à contre cœur, leur avancée dans la maison repérée par le volume décroissant de la dispute entre James et Sirius.

« Merci madame Potter » La remercia Draco avec gratitude. Cette dernière lui fit un clin d'œil complice avant de répondre

« Je t'en prie. Et appelle moi Lily, je pense que nous allons nous côtoyer un long moment »

Draco hocha la tête et elle lui sourit. Le panneau de bois se referma dans un claquement sec, les laissant dans un silence étourdissant. Les yeux dans le vide, Harry affirma d'une voix atone

« Ma vie est foutue. Plus jamais Sirius ne me lâchera avec cette scène »

« Mais non »

« Je te hais »

« Mais oui, mais oui, moi aussi je t'aime Potty » Ronronna le Serpentard en s'étirant

« Tiens, tu lis dans les pensées toi maintenant ? » Fit Harry faussement étonné

« Si tu savais, j'ai de multiples talents cachés » Lui répliqua Draco, un sourire tendre passant furtivement sur ses lèvres

Le brun se retourna, l'air taquin

« Ah oui ? Je ne crois que ce que je vois Malfoy » Répondit il en secouant son index d'un air réprobateur

« Serait ce un défi Potter ? » Lui demanda le blond en s'approchant

« Oh que oui ! » Affirma Harry avec un sourire étincelant

OoOoOoO

_ « …Après ça, on s'est crée notre petit quotidien à deux. Ca n'a pas toujours été facile, vu nos caractères respectifs, mais on s'y fait. J'adore mon métier, et nous sommes tout les deux parmi les plus jeunes rangs or. Dray n'en est pas peu fier d'ailleurs. Remus et Sirius aussi ont rapidement pris du grade, vous les verriez ils ne parlent que de ça et on a parfois du mal à les arracher de leur boulot pour qu'ils passent un peu de temps avec nous. L'âme sœur de Peter a fini par le rejoindre, une certaine Mathilda Scrimgeour, la fille du ministre, et ils ont l'air très heureux ensemble. Nous sommes devenus très amis avec Salazar, Godric, Gellert et Albus, aussi étrange que cela paraisse au début. Résultat quand on mange à 12, ça donne des tablées très animées, vous pouvez me croire. A coté les repas dans la grande salle sont aussi bruyants que les cours de potion. Surtout que Gellert, Salazar, Dray et Sirius sont pires que des premières années et trouvent toujours prétexte à se chamailler. _

_Draco m'a harcelé pour acheter cette plante que vous voyez là bas, oui, celle qui vous regarde avec convoitise, et il commence à admettre que ça n'est peut être pas un ficus. Mais que c'est juste parce que les feuilles sont rouges, absolument pas parce qu'elle fait des fleurs violettes avec plein de petites dents et qu'elle mange un steak par jour. Sinon, nous avons fini par installer un verrou magique et un sort anti-transplannage, je vous passerais la formule, que Gellert nous a offert. Visiblement la famille d'Albus à tendance à être légèrement oppressante elle aussi. _

_Et puis tout à l'heure, Remus est venu me chercher en me disant qu'il fallait absolument que je vienne voir qui venaient d'arriver. La suite vous la connaissez » Termina Harry en souriant avec affection _

_« Ry…Tu es avec la fouine ? » S'étrangla un grand rouquin affalé dans l'un des fauteuils du 7 rue du Panthéon _

_« C'est la seule chose que tu a retenu Weasel ? » Demanda Draco, portant un plateau où une théière et quatre tasses se disputaient l'espace dans un équilibre douteux. Il le posa avec précaution sur la table avant d'aller nonchalamment rejoindre son âme sœur sur le canapé noir. Avec un rictus provocateur en direction de l'un de ses invités, il se glissa derrière le brun, referma ses bras autour de sa taille avant de poser son menton sur son épaule. _

_Sans prêter attention aux regards brûlants de testostérone que s'échangeaient son âme sœur et son meilleur ami, Harry servi le thé a tout le monde. Draco le remercia d'un baiser papillon au creux du cou qui creusa une fossette dans la joue du Gryffondor _

_« Mione, Mione, mes yeux me brulent ! » Se lamenta le roux « Aïe !! Ca fait mal ça Mione ! » _

_« C'est fait pour Ron » Soupira la brune « Ce n'est pas parce que tu as vingt ans physiquement qu'il faut que tu te comporte comme à Poudlard. Moi je trouve que vous faites un très beau couple » Ajouta t'elle aux deux jeunes hommes enlacés _

_« Merci Mione » Lui répondit son ami en rougissant légèrement sous son regard amusé _

_« Si tu savais à quel point ton approbation me touche Granger… » Railla Draco _

_« Dray…Tu te souviens de ce qu'on avait dit à propos de nos amis respectifs ? » Lui rappela Harry d'une voix qui charriait des glaçons. Malfoy se tendit, mal à l'aise. Quand Harry se décolla de lui avec un soupir attristé, il resserra farouchement sa prise sur la taille fine _

_« Excuse moi Grang…Harry, ait pitié…S'il te plait ?... Bon d'accord, Désolé..Hermione » S'excusa le blond d'un air crispé _

_« Oh mon dieu Harry, tu as apprivoisé la fouine ! » S'extasia Ron « Il sait faire un autre tour ? » _

_« Rooon » Fit la voix menaçante de sa femme « Draco est l'homme qu'aime Harry. Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de te comporter comme un gamin, c'est compris ? » _

_« Mais… » _

_« C'est compris ? » Insista-t-elle d'un air dangereux. Le jeune Weasley déglutit, cherchant du soutient auprès de Harry qui se contenta de lui sourire, amusé. _

_« Oui mon amour » Répondit il piteusement. Draco lui lança un regard jubilatoire de derrière la coupe de cheveux désordonnée de son âme sœur _

_« Au fait Ron, » Reprit Harry avant que le rouquin ne recommence à s'énerver. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour deviner les grimaces que son blond préféré faisait dans son dos « Dray a bipé tes frère tout à l'heure. Ils étaient de mission, ils devraient être là d'ici peu » _

_« C'est vrai ? » Demanda Ron les yeux brillants. Draco hocha sobrement la tête et le rouquin lui fit un petit sourire en coin. _

_Alors qu'il allait poser une nouvelle question, un hurlement à glacer le sang s'éleva _

_« Qu'est ce que c'était ? » Voulut savoir Hermione inquiète. _

_Harry porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire alors que Draco ricanait. _

_« Mon parrain, ce cher vieux Snape, vient d'arriver en Heaven et il partage la même maison que Tonks. Apparemment, Sirius s'est fait un plaisir de lui expliquer le principe d'âme sœur » Expliqua Draco avec une satisfaction sadique _

_Quatre rires clairs s'élevèrent dans l'air figé et éternellement paisible de Heaven _

_FIN _

Et voilà, Visite guidée est (enfin? :p) terminée. Merci à tous, pour avoir aimé ce monde et ses habitants. C'est une longue histoire qui s'achève (le premier chapitre a été publié le 23 décembre 2007, soit 11 mois pour neufs chapitres v__v) et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop décu par ce dernier chapitre é__è

Je vous n'aime

artemis, champignonesquement votre 3


End file.
